The Price You Pay
by lilnaych
Summary: They had won,but it had come with a price. now they had to learn whether it was a price worth paying and whether they had really won at all.ch.20 Lost in Time Part Two is up.story takes place after the fight with ultimecia.Squinoa.pls. read & review
1. prologue :So it begins

-1** The price you pay**

prologue

They Had won, they had beaten Ultimecia! The children of fate had accomplished what few thought possible. They were back at the orphanage Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa. But the victory had come at a price and as they stood there they all wondered if the price was they paid was just too high.

_A FEW HOURS EARLIER_.

Zell woke up first "we did it! we beat the bitch!" he said as he looked around for his friends. They were there but they were still out cold.

He tried to wake them but soon realised that they would have to come around themselves so he waited. Finally they started to awake.

He was relieved that they were waking but he was sad because soon they would realize what he already knew. One of them wasn't there, one of them hadn't come back and things wouldn't be the same. They called him Commander but he was more than that he was their strength, their lion, their friend.

She would take it the hardest he knew but it would hurt them all.

One by one the others woke and Zell had to tell them the horrible truth, that he was gone. Quistis stood there stunned unable to believe the words she was hearing "gone, gone he can't be gone" she exclaimed.

Selphie just cried and Irvine seeing this went to her "it cant be true irvy she cried tell me it's not true" Irvine didn't no what to say and just held her.

Rinoa had screamed "Squall, Squall you promised" before collapsing to the ground.

The four friends rushed to her forgetting their own feelings for a moment as they tried to comfort her as best they could. But it was no use the only one who could comfort her was gone and nothing they could say or do would bring him back.

They sat there for hours trying to come to terms with all that had happened they had won or so it seemed. Time compression hadn't started the Sorceress was defeated and yet none of them would consider this a victory. So they sat there stunned each trying to come to terms with the fact that their lion was no longer with them.

Rinoa hadn't said a word in hours and they were all very worried about her. Quistis finally decided they had to leave and told them "we have to get back to Garden, we have to tell the others" she said. "yes maybe they'll know what to do" said Zell hopefully.

"Rinoa, Rinoa we have to leave now, we have to go home" said Quistis. "GO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GO!" Rinoa screamed, "I'm not going anywhere without Squall" she said and ran toward the back of the orphanage. "

"I'll go get her" Selphie said and before anyone could stop her she ran after her. She stood at the flower field crying "Squall please come back to me, Squall you said you'd be here, you promised me if I came here I'd find you".

Selphie walked up and put her arms around her "don't cry rinny" she said. "But he promised me" Rinoa cried "he promised me". Selphie didn't know what to say so she just said "let's go home".

After a few minutes Rinoa gave in and left the flower field with Selphie "home she thought to herself can't they understand that there is no home without him. They left the orphanage and headed back to Garden.

As they left the flower field no one saw the white feather float to the ground.


	2. Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own final fantasy, Squaresoft Manchester United, the rights to the Elvis estate or anything else for that matter. I in fact own nothing, nada, zip so don't bother suing me you won't get a penny. On the other hand I did once own all of the above but lost them in a stupid card came damn you ace's & nines damn you straight to hell.

Ok here we go chapter 2.

Dreams

_Dreams are strange they show us everything and yet they tell us nothing._

**ONE MONTH LATER.**

It was night, the sky was clear but it was so dark you couldn't see anything. No moon, No stars nothing it was as if light itself wasn't allowed here. But then again maybe it wasn't, her light had been taken from her and as she woke she almost believed everything was a dream.

"Squall, Squall where are you" she cried before realising that it wasn't a dream, he was gone, really gone.

**ONE MONTH EARLIER**

_They had come back to the Garden after beating Ultimecia five heroes not that any of them felt like it. None of them could believe that they had made it but he hadn't. _

"_We should go and see Cid" Quistis said._

"_Yeah maybe he'll know what to do about Squall" Zell replied._

"_Do you really think we could bring him back Irvy" Selphie asked hopefully._

_Irvine looked around the group he saw the hope in Selphie's clear eyes. He saw the momentary glance that Rinoa gave him at Selphie's words, he knew what had to be done. _

_So for the first time since he had rejoined his friends he Lied "yes Selphie I think we can bring him back, Hell we'll have everyone working on it, everyone from Seed to Easthar._

"_Damn right" Zell said excitedly "you bet we'll bring him back" he continued._

_Rinoa just stood there she hadn't said a word since they left the orphanage, part of her wanted to believe what they were saying but an even bigger part of her knew it was useless. He wasn't coming back, she couldn't sense him any more. Ever since he had agreed to be her knight the bond between them had grown stronger, she could feel him when he was in pain, could feel him when he was close to her. Now though all she felt was nothingness it was as if he had dropped out of existence as if he had never been there at all._

_They went to Cid's office on the third floor as they were walking towards the elevator a figure approached, "welcome back and well done" Dr. kadowki said. Quistis turned to see the doctor standing there. _

"_Doctor we have to see Cid something terrible has happened" Quistis said. _

"_Terrible! What do you mean Terrible and where's the Commander" the doctor asked. "_

_He! He! didn't make it" said Zell. The doctor looked at Zell and then at Rinoa and when she saw the tears streaming down Rinoa's face she knew that terrible wasn't the word._

_She walked to Rinoa and put her arms around her "My poor child" she said._

_Selphie looked at the doctor and at Rinoa and said "yeah but were gonna bring him back isn't that right Irvy"._

"_Yeah! that's why we need to see Cid straight away" Irvine said._

"_Cid, Yeah Cid will " the doctor said as Rinoa broke away from her. "Cid will now what to do" she finished as she watched Rinoa walked towards the elevator. _

_As the doctor walked away however worrying thoughts came to her head (will he though, will he know how to bring Squall back, can he be brought back). "He better for her sake" she muttered to herself dismissing the thoughts._

_They entered the elevator silently, no one knew what to say._.

_Xu sat at her desk outside the headmaster office, she was busy doing paperwork and didn't hear the elevator door opening or see the occupants leave. The first she thing she noticed was when she looked up from her desk to see an emotional dark haired girl standing there. _

"_What's going on, Did you need to see the headmaster" Xu said before realising who it was._

_  
"Rinoa is that you, you made it, the others are they with you" she said before seeing Quistis and the rest of the gang entering the outside office._

"_Quistis! Zell! Selphie! Irvine am I glad to see you guys" she squealed. _

"_We hoped that you guys would be back hours ago" she said "I can't believe you guys did it"._

"_Xu not now we must see the headmaster immediately" Quistis said in an angry tone._

"_Oh yeah I'm sorry he's in his office" Xu said not quite understanding why Quistis had snapped at her. If she had been just a little bit more observant she would have notice someone missing._

_Zell pushed the door to Cid's office open and they entered._

_The headmaster was sitting at his desk lost in thought as he heard the door open. "What is it Xu, any news yet" he said as he raised his head from his pile of papers but instead of his assistant he saw a spiky haired man with a tattoo on his face entering his office accompanied by four others._

"_Zell Dincht is that you. Instructor Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Timmit , Rinoa thank Hyne you all made it " he said before noticing who was missing "where's the Commander!" he asked._

"_SIR! We need to tell you something" Quistis said. _

"_Squall didn't come back with us he didn't make it" said the obviously shaken instructor._

"_Didn't make it what do you mean he didn't make it" the headmaster said._

"_HE DIDN'T FUCKING MAKE IT! HE'S GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" Rinoa screamed at the stunned headmaster._

_The others looked at the dark haired girl in shock, these were the first words she had said in hours. They looked from the girl to the headmaster who had slumped down into his chair holding his head in his hands._

_Rinoa walked over to the headmasters desk and screamed at the stricken man "YOU BETTER BRING HIM BACK! YOU BETTER FUCKING BRING HIM BACK" before breaking down in tears._

_Selphie ran to her friend "rinny don't it's not Cid's fault, we'll get him back I promise" she said as she hugged her friend. (promises Rinoa thought I don't believe in promises , promises are made to be broken) and she cried against her friends shoulder._

_Irvine stood there watching this before finally walking over to Zell and Quistis "can you guy's explain to the headmaster" he said before walking to Selphie._

"_Selphie, maybe we should take Rinoa down to the dorm I don't think she should be here" he whispered to the smaller girl._

"_Yeah Irvy your right" she replied before saying to Rinoa "rinny lets go to my room ok". _

_NO! I want to go to Squalls room" Rinoa said so they decided it would be best to do what she wanted. _

"_Ok we'll take you to Squalls room" Irvine said as he looked at Selphie. As they left the headmasters office Rinoa turned towards the headmasters desk and said "please bring him back"._

"_Don't worry" Zell said _

"_We'll bring him back" Quistis added even though she had no idea if what she was saying was true._

_Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa headed towards the elevator leaving the others inside._

_Quistis explained the situation to the still stricken headmaster while Zell just stood there. She explained that during the fight with Ultimecia, Squall had used his Limit Break Lion heart and this had been what had finally beaten her. She told the headmaster that after the fight they had all been knocked unconscious and that when they woke up Squall wasn't there._

_Cid listened to everything they said until finally saying "we'll get everyone on this"._

"_I will contact Laguna and see if Easthar can help" he continued._

"_What should we do headmaster" Zell said._

"_You should get some rest, You've all been through a great deal" the headmaster said._

_The two Seeds agreed and saluted the headmaster before turning to leave the office._

"_Oh and look in on Rinoa" Cid said, "she seems to be taking this very badly and I'm worried about her._

"_We all are" Quistis said "we all are" and with that they left._

_The headmaster leaned back in his chair and prepared to make the phone call he was dreading how do you tell a father his son is missing and maybe dead he wondered. _

"_No he's not dead, He can't be dead We'll find a way to bring him back" he said to himself before pressing the intercom on his desk._

"_Xu get me the president of Easthar on the phone" he said to his secretary._

_The three friends arrived outside the Commanders room, it felt strange to Selphie and Irvine that they were going to go inside (he never really liked visitors in his room) they both thought. (Well no visitors except Rinny) Selphie thought to herself. They entered the room and immediately Rinoa ran to the bathroom that was on the far side of the room. _

_Selphie and Irvine just looked at each other in amazement as Rinoa checked the bathroom, The closet even under the bed._

"_I thought he might be here" Rinoa said sadly before sitting down on the bed._

"_It's ok" Irvine said _

"_I kinda hoped he would be here too" Selphie added._

_They sat there for what felt like hours but was actually less than one, until the door opened._

"_Squall" Rinoa said hopefully as she jumped up from the bed, before seeing Zell and Quistis coming into the room._

"_Oh It's just you" she said as she sat back down._

"_Sorry" Zell said as he looked at her._

"_What did the headmaster say" Irvine asked._

"_He's going to bring him back isn't he Quistis" added Selphie hopefully._

"_Cid said he will get everyone working on bringing Squall back" Quistis responded._

"_Yeah he's going to talk to Laguna and get Easthar to help as well" Zell continued._

"_See rinny we'll get him back now for sure, Cid or Sir Laguna will find a way, isn't that right Irvy" Selphie said._

"_Yeah Rinoa you know they'll do everything to bring Squall back" Irvine said._

"_Thanks you guy's, I don't know what I'd do without all of you" Rinoa said._

"_So What does Cid want us to do" Irvine asked._

"_He said we should get some rest" Quistis replied._

"_Yeah that's not a bad idea, I'm actually kinda bushed" Irvine said._

"_Me too" said Selphie, "how about you rinny, do you wanna come back to my room to get some sleep" Selphie asked._

"_Um actually, I was wondering if you guys would mind if I stayed here" Rinoa said._

"_No rinny if that's what you want then it's fine by us, right guys" Selphie replied._

"_Yeah" said Irvine._

"_Sure" Quistis and Zell added._

"_Thanks" Rinoa said._

_The others got up to leave and with that Zell said "I wonder if the cafeteria is still open"._

"_Damn Zell there are more important things than Hotdogs" Quistis scolded._

"_Yeah" Zell said before adding "more hotdogs" and with that they all laughed ,without realising it was the first time any of them had laughed all day._

_Rinoa looked around the empty room before finally deciding that she should try to get some rest. As she took her clothes off and slipped under the covers she caught sight of one of Squalls white T-shirts in the laundry basket, on impulse she jumped up ran over to it and put it on. It smells just like him she thought as she lay back down on the bed. She grabbed a hold of the chain she wore around her neck where his griever ring rested and held it in her hands. As she finally dozed off to sleep she whispered "Squall I need you, please come back to me"._

**ONE MONTH LATER**

She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, as she stood in front of the mirror she remembered the past month.

_They had tried everything possible to find a way to bring him back. Seed and Easthar had both used every available tool at their disposal. Laguna had ordered Odine to work on nothing else but this and yet still they been able to find a way to bring Squall back. _

"_Ze portal iz closed there iz nothing I can do" Odine had said._

_They had even tried to get Ellone to send one of them back in time back to Squall either before, during or after Time Compression but it was useless, it was as if he had disappeared from time itself. Finally they had all started to believe that there was no hope, Squall was gone. _

Laguna and Ellone had shut themselves away in the Presidential Palace no one had seen them for a week. Cid had decided that Seed should continue looking for a way but had scaled down operations so that only a few Seed were used in this what now seemed pointless endeavour.

(Even his so called friends had given up on him Rinoa thought to herself).

Quistis was reinstated as an Instructor and between herself and Xu had pretty much taken on the Commanders responsibilities.

(Sure they hadn't appointed a new Commander but they would) Rinoa thought bitterly.

Zell had volunteered for the first mission he could go on and was currently in Dollet.

Selphie and Irvine had decided to restart the Garden Festival Committee and were trying to organise a party for the following week.

(A PARTY, A FUCKING PARTY! SQUALLS GONE AND THESE FUCKING IDIOTS WANT TO HAVE A PARTY! WELL FUCK THEM AND THEIR PARTY) she thought to herself.

So as she looked in the mirror she said aloud, "your friends might have given up on you Squall but I never will, I never will" and with that she stepped into the shower.

Quistis stood in front of the class of cadets about to start her first lesson of the day.

"Ok class today we're going to be studying weapons and which weapon best suits which student" she said. (hmm weapon training she thought Squalls favourite subject, dammit just when I think I've put him out of my mind he pops straight back in).

"Damn you Squall Leonheart I miss you" she muttered under her breath.

Zell stood outside the Dollett communications tower, he had signed on for this mission as quickly as he could Hell he'd basically demanded to be put on it.

"_But Zell it's just some low level monsters we don't need to send a seed of your experience" Xu had said._

"_Xu I have to go on this mission, I'm going stir crazy just sitting around Garden thinking about….." he said._

"_Oh" Xu said understanding "fine you can go on this mission but you can explain it to Jessica, I'm not having her blame me for taking her man away from her for a couple of days" Xu said smiling. _

"_Don't worry I'll tell her and by the way I think it will take me a week to complete this mission" Zell replied._

"_A WEEK ZELL ARE YOU INSANE" Xu said before seeing the expression on Zell's face "Ok, fine a week, but you owe me big time" she added._

"_Thanks" Zell said_.

_Jessica was Zell's Girlfriend also known as the Library girl, she was the one good thing to come out of the whole Ultimecia thing as far as he was concerned. He had been too shy to ask her out before but with everything that had happened (especially to Squall and Rinoa) he had finally figured life was too short and asked her. Surprisingly to Zell she had said yes, more surprising was the fact that they got on so well and even more surprising was that he had actually shared a Hotdog with her. _

"_Jess I um I have to go on a mission tomorrow I'll be gone for about a week" he said to her in the cafeteria._

_Jessica knew that he really didn't have to go on this mission Xu had explained it to her saying "I think he needs some time away from Garden, what with everything that's happened and all". Yes Jessica knew exactly what Xu meant plus she suspected Xu thought Zell would mess up telling her. But still she didn't really want him to go._

"_Can't the send someone else Zelly, I'll be so lonely without you" she said as she looked at him with baby doll eyes._

_Zell just looked at her and said "Jess I need to do this ok"._

"_Ok" Jessica said sadly._

_Zell looked at his girlfriend and noticed she was upset and surprised her and himself by doing the one thing he could to show her how much he cared about her. _

"_Um Jess would you like some of my Hotdog" he said._

"_Yes thank you Zell and be Careful ok" Jessica said as she smiled at her boyfriend ._

"_You know I will" Zell said._

_The cafeteria lady looked at the young couple sitting at the table and thought to herself (wow it must be love the Dincht boy sharing a Hotdog)._

As he stood outside of the communications tower he remembered his first mission which again brought him back to reality. He had completed this mission two days ago and was now just killing time but no matter what he did everything came back to here and him. "Dammit Squall where are you" he said aloud even though he didn't mean too.

Selphie and Irvine stood in the quad, Irvine had suggested that they restart the Festival Committee because when Selphie was busy she thought less about what had happened and when she thought less she was happier. She had said no when he brought it up but he persuaded her.

"The Festival Committee are you crazy Irvy" she said.

"Sefie we need to be doing something we can't just sit around here doing nothing" he replied.

"But Irvy, Rinoa needs us" Selphie said.

"Yeah she does Sefie but what about what you need, what I need" he said.

"Yeah but the Festival Committee, I don't know Irvy" she replied.

"Look Sefie I'm not saying we abandon Rinoa all I'm saying is we need to do things for us too" Irvine said.

"Yeah but why the Festival committee" she asked.

"Because that's what you wanted to do before all this, because it's what we should do for him, but mainly because He wouldn't want us to forget who we are" he replied.

"Yeah your right Irvy he wouldn't" she said.

As they stood there looking at the quad Selphie turned to the red haired cowboy beside her and said "Thanks Irvy".

"For what" he asked.

"For making me realise who I am and what I am and for making me realise that life goes on".

"Your welcome" he said.

"Irvy I still miss him you know" Selphie said sadly.

The cowboy turned and put his arms around the smaller girl and said "me too sweetheart, me too".

They stood there like that for quite awhile.

She had showered, got dressed and left his room and as she walked she thought about his friends and how they had so quickly forgotten him. The more she thought about them the angrier she became (how could they just move on it's only been a month) she thought.

She noticed the way the other people in Garden looked at her. Some with pity, some with anger she had heard the whispers as she passed.

"Poor girl" one said,

"cant imagine what it feels like" another said, "

"If it wasn't for her he'd still be here" said another.

(Screw them, they didn't know him not like I knew him, they didn't see him smile, they didn't know him) she thought to herself. She didn't care what these people thought about her or about him, what she did care about however was his so called friends. She was lost in these thoughts and suddenly found herself outside the cafeteria, feeling hungry she decided to enter.

"That's her" she heard someone whisper.

"Fucking Sorceress" she heard someone else say a little louder.

She walked to the counter and got a plate of food, as she walked to a table she overheard the cafeteria ladies talking "poor girl" she heard them say. She sat down at a table away from everyone and started to eat.

Quistis entered the cafeteria and noticed Rinoa sitting by herself so she went over to her.

"Hey Rinny" she said as she sat down.

"………"

"Rinny you ok" Quistis asked.

"FUCK YOU INSTRUCTOR" Rinoa screamed at her.

Quistis looked at her friend in shock "Rinny what's wrong" Quistis asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG" Rinoa screamed.

"WELL LET ME SEE SQUALLS GONE AND I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO SEEMS TO GIVE A SHIT" Rinoa screamed.

"Rinny I don't understand of course we care about Squall" Quistis said.

"CARE! CARE! NONE OF YOU FUCKING CARE, YOU'RE WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FRIENDS BUT IT'S LIKE HE DOESN'T EVEN EXIST TO YOU ANYMORE" she screamed at the stunned blonde.

"RINOA HEARTILY HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT TO ME! WE ALL FUCKING MISS HIM NOT JUST YOU" Quistis screamed back angrily.

"MISS HIM! NONE OF YOU MISS HIM YOU ALL SO HAPPY TO MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIVES! WELL SOME OF US CANT MOVE ON" Rinoa screamed.

Quistis could see the anger and the hurt in the dark haired girls tear strained eyes.

"Rinny were all here for you, you know that we'll do anything to help you" Quistis said softly.

"HERE FOR ME! HERE FOR ME! DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING LAUGH NO ONE IS HERE FOR ME,FUCK YOU QUISTIS! FUCK ALL OF YOU" she screamed before running out of the cafeteria.

The Instructor was stunned, the whole cafeteria was stunned no one had expected an outburst like that. Sure Quistis knew Rinoa was hurting she just hadn't realised it was this bad. She would talk to the others and see what they could do to help Rinoa ,she was one of them and she needed help.

As she walked out of the cafeteria she thought back to what back to what Rinoa had said. They hadn't acted like he didn't exist had they, of course not, sure they had tried to move on but only because that's what he would want of them. She remembered something he had said once "I don't want to be a memory" he had said, I(s that all he was now a memory )she thought as she felt the tears start to build up in her eyes.

Quistis found Irvine & Selphie in Selphie's room and explained to them what had happened, they were amazed that Rinoa had said the things she did. They tried to figure out what the best thing to do was.

Finally they decided to give her some time to herself. They thought that maybe it would be better if she was alone everyone agreed except Selphie.

"No we have to go to her, she needs us" Selphie had said.

Once again Irvine was the calmest of the three of them.

"Sefie she's upset, angry and she's confused, if we go to her now there's no telling what damage will be done emotionally or physically" he said.

"What do you mean physically" Quistis asked.

Irvine replied "Well she's still a sorceress".

"Irvy how can you say that she's our friend" Selphie snapped.

"I know Sefie, but she's emotional right now ,she has no knight to guide her and she thinks we don't care" he answered.

"So you think we let her sleep on it and talk to her tomorrow" Quistis said.

"Yeah maybe in the cold light of day she'll see sense" he answered.

"But Irvy what if she runs away" Selphie said.

"Don't worry sweetheart" Irvine responded, "I've already thought of that that's why I'll be staying outside her room".

So they agreed and Irvine left to go to Rinoa's room.

"I hope she's ok" Quistis said.

"Irvy will make sure of it" Selphie replied.

Rinoa had run back to Squalls room after her confrontation with Quistis, when she got there she locked the door behind her and ran straight to the bed. She wasn't going to face any of them tonight in fact she wasn't sure she would want to face any of them again. She hadn't meant to say those things to Quistis but she wasn't sorry she did, at least now they knew exactly how she felt.

She lay down on the bed as she had for the past month and grabbed the chain around her neck. "Squall I need you, please come back to me" she said as she fell asleep.

It was night, the sky was clear but it was so dark you couldn't see anything. No moon, No stars nothing it was as if light itself wasn't allowed here. She stood there alone, scared and then suddenly there was a blinding light and when it was gone she looked around. All she could see was flowers and she wasn't frightened anymore. Then she heard a voice and it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard.

**I'll be here...**

**Why...?**

**I'll be waiting ...here... **

**For What?**

**I'll be waiting ...for you...so...**

**If you come here...**

**You'll find me.**

**I promise.**

She woke up suddenly and she smiled.

"Squall I'm coming I'll find you I promise" she said.


	3. The darkness and the light

Disclaimer: I still don't own final fantasy, square soft, Manchester united or the Elvis estate. I however do own 1 new thing an excellent smiths cd so please don't sue don't take my cd away.

Thanks to balambgirl for her review (my first) it really meant a lot to me.

Ok here goes chapter 3.

**The Darkness and the Light.**

He sat on the hill overlooking the town alone in his thoughts. The battle had been won, the evil defeated but they had lost the war. Never in his life had he felt like this, sure he had lost people before but never someone this close. He was more than his best friend; he was more than his Commander Zell thought to himself. He was the glue that kept them together, sure he could be annoying at times, sure he could be rude but when he was with him he felt nothing was impossible. He never realised how much Squall had meant to him until it was too late. His mission had been completed in barely a day and yet he was in no mood to go back to Garden. So he just sat there, sat there and remembered his lost friend. He never even noticed the tears falling from his eyes

"_Squall man do you really think we can beat her" Zell asked._

"_Of course we can and we will" Squall replied._

_Zell looked around at the other four people on the ragnarok and then back at the Commander, he noticed they were all now looking at Squall as well_

"_But how can you be sure, I mean how can you be so confident aren't you afraid" Zell asked._

_The Commander sat there lost in thought for a few moments, he finally looked up at the blond haired man and the others,_

_Little Selphie so full of energy so caring, _

_Irvine the Cowboy he alone remembered the past they all shared,_

_Quistis the instructor the first one who tried to break down the walls he built around himself, _

_Zell the martial artist so passionate so full of emotion. _

_These were his colleagues but more important than that they were his friends. _

_He looked to his right and saw her, the one who meant the most to him, his beautiful angel the one who had changed him, saved him (sure he might have been the one who jumped into space) but truly it was her who saved him. _

_He looked at them all and smiled a full smile, a sight so rarely seen that this caught the others so much by surprise they looked at him in shock_.

"_Zell how come you like hotdogs so much" he asked._

_The martial artists looked at him stunned by the question._

"_Whaaaa" he exclaimed._

"_I said how come you like hotdogs so much" he repeated._

"_Because their taste delicious and because they're the best food in the world" Zell replied._

"_Yeah but you haven't tasted all the food in the world Zell so how do you know Hotdogs are the best"_

_Squall asked._

"_Because I don't need to taste any other food I know there's nothing that tastes better than a Balamb Hotdog._

_The others looked at each other in amazement this was the weirdest conversation any of them had heard from anyone ever._

"_But how do you know" Squall asked._

"_I JUST KNOW" Zell exclaimed._

"_That's how I know we'll win" Squall said._

"_Huh" Rinoa said and looked at the man beside her in confusion as did the others._

_Squall continued "look you guy's sure I'm scared about what we have to face but I know there's no way that bitch can be allowed to win, I know that for the first time in my life there's a reason why I'm here, why we're here and I know that there's no way in Hell anyone on this ship will give up until the job is done"._

"_Oh and Zell when we get back the Hot dogs are on me" Squall said._

_They all laughed at this even Squall and for the first time all of them felt like there was nothing to be afraid of nothing that could stop them, nothing that could hurt them._

"But we were wrong weren't we" Zell said to himself so very wrong.

She was happy for the first time in over a month she was happy. She had dreamed of him and now she was going to get him back.

"Squall will be there" "Squall will be there" she repeated over and over like a mantra.

She jumped from the bed and hurriedly got dressed and left the room. As she left she never saw the white feather fall to the floor.

Irvine stood outside the room leaning against the wall in the hallway. He had told Selphie he would watch over their friend and he was going to keep his word no matter how tired he was. As he stood there however he could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier. Just as he was about to doze off he heard a door opening.

"Irvy what are you doing here" Rinoa asked smiling.

"Em I oh! Selphie and Quistis were worried about you so I said I'd stay here to make sure you were ok" he replied guiltily.

"Ok! Irvy I'm better than ok" she responded still smiling.

"Erm are you sure Rinoa" Irvine asked noticing the smile for the first time,

"I mean Quistis told us what happened" he continued.

"Never mind about that Irvy, We have to go to the orphanage right now" she said.

"The orphanage now, what do you mean we have to go to the orphanage now" Irvine asked confused by what the girl was saying and by the smile on her face, she hadn't smiled since…….

"Yes the orphanage, we have to go there now, Irvy get the the others" Rinoa said.

"But why Rinoa what's going on" he asked.

"He's waiting for me there" the girl replied.

"He! Who's he! And why the orphanage" the confused cowboy asked.

"Because he promised" Rinoa answered.

"Who promised" Irvine asked.

"Squall" she answered.

"Squall! Rinoa Squalls gone ok we all miss him but he's GONE" Irvine said becoming agitated.

"NO! IRVY'S HE'S WAITING FOR ME, GET THE OTHERS NOW!" she screamed at him.

The cowboy looked at the girl now in complete confusion she had finally snapped he thought; maybe it's best if I get the others anyway,maybe they'll know what to do. So he decided he would do as she asked.

"Ok Rinoa I'll get the others, just wait here ok" he said softly.

"No not here, the ragnarok" the girl said before running down the hall.

"Rinoa! Rinoa! Wait!" he shouted at the girl but she was already gone.

"SHIT" he shouted before running to Selphie's room.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

What the hell is that thought the instructor as she was rudely awakened by the pounding at her door.

"I'M COMING CALM DOWN" she shouted at whoever was making the racket, this had better be fucking important she thought too herself as she got up from the bed.

"QUISTY! QUISTY! OPEN UP IT'S US, ME AND IRVY" Selphie shouted through the door.

Selphie, Irvine what the hell do they want at this hour, oh my god Rinoa something's happened to Rinoa she thought as she ran to the door in a panic.

"WHAT HAPPENED IS SHE OK" Quistis yelled at her friends as she pulled the door open.

"Yes, yes she's fine" Selphie said as she noticed the worry on the instructors face.

Quistis felt the relief wash over her at Selphie's words, she had thought Rinoa had run away or that she had done something even worse to herself.

"Then would you kindly explain to me what's so important that you have to pound at my door and almost give me a heart attack in the middle of the night" she said in a annoyed tone, although truth be told she was actually not really annoyed at all.

"Rinny, the orphanage, Squall we have to go" Selphie said excitedly.

"Selphie what the hell are you babbling about Rinoa, the orphanage, Squall what the hell does that mean and go what do you mean go, Irvine what's going on" the confused blonde asked.

Irvine proceeded to explain to the instructor what had happened outside Rinoa's room. He told her everything right down to Rinoa smiling. Quistis just stood there and listened until finally.

"Where's Rinoa now Irvine" Quistis asked.

"She said we've to meet her at the ragnarok" Irvine replied.

"So were going to the orphanage right" Selphie asked.

"Yes we are" Quistis said.

"Are you sure about this I mean you know he's not there Quistis" Irvine said.

"IRVY! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THERE, OF COURSE HE'S THERE, RINOA SAID SO" Selphie screamed.

"Selphie, calm down what Irvine's means is Rinoa's hasn't being herself for a while and just because she thinks he's there, it doesn't mean he will be" Quistis said softly.

"But! But! If he's not there then what will Rinoa do" Selphie asked.

"I don't know Selphie, I don't know" Quistis responded.

She stood beside the Ragnarok and looked up at it; it looked so much bigger here in the hangar than it had when they were inside it. Maybe she just hadn't really looked at it before not even when she and Squall were floating towards it in space.

_Oxygen supply at 5_

_She was going to die; she was going to die without seeing him again. Never seeing those icy blue eyes, the way he held his head in his hand when he was annoyed. She'd never hear him call her name again, oh how she loved the way he said her name._

_Oxygen supply depleted._

"_Goodbye Squall" she said as her eyes closed._

But he had come for her; he had jumped into space and found her. He had brought her home in this ship and now she was going to do the samefor him.

"Wait for me Squall, I'm Coming" she said as she heard the footsteps behind her.

He walked back towards the town; he had decided it would be better to stay in the hotel after all. There was something about this night that worried him.

"_Damn Chickenwuss is afraid of the dark" Seifer said._

"_I am not and I'M not a Chickenwuss" the little blond boy shouted._

"_Chickenwuss, Chickenwuss" the slightly older blond started to sing._

"_Leave me alone" little Zell screamed. _

"_Squall make him leave me alone" Zell shouted to the small brown haired boy in the corner._

"_SEIFER! LEAVE HIM ALONE" Squall shouted at the bigger boy._

"_DAMMIT! SQUALL I 'M JUST FUNNIN THAT'S ALL" Seifer said as he ran from the room._

"_Thanks Squall" the spiky haired blond said._

"_Nah, it's nothing" Squall said to his friend._

"_Squall" Zell said._

"_Yeah" Squall replied._

"_I'm not afraid of the dark really" Zell said._

"_Yeah I Know Zell, I Know" Squall said._

He checked into the hotel and went straight to his room, as he got into bed he said to himself "I'm not really afraid of the dark" and went to sleep. Yet as he dozed of he left the light on anyway.

They sat on the Ragnarok and prepared for take off, Selphie in the pilots seat with Irvine in the seat beside her, Quistis sat in the other seat at the front of the cockpit while Rinoa sat in the back. No one said a word as the ship took of each lost in their own thoughts about the journey ahead and what they might find.

Quistis had told the headmaster what they were going to do, as they needed his permission to take the Ragnarok out at this late time. She had explained what Rinoa had said and that she thought it was best to do as the girl wanted.

"But Instructor we both know you won't find him there" the headmaster had said.

"I mean that's one of the first places we looked and we've checked it a dozen times since" he went on.

"I know Sir but she needs to do this, maybe then she'll be able to move on" Quistis said.

"Ok Instructor if you feel that it's best" the headmaster said.

"Yes sir I do" she replied.

"Very well you have my permission" Cid said sighing.

"Thank you Sir" Quistis said as she saluted the headmaster.

Now as she sat in her seat she was thinking that this wasn't a good idea at all.

"Irvy do you think he'll be at the orphanage" Selphie asked.

"No I don't, I wish I did but I don't" the cowboy said noticing Selphie cringe.

"Irvy, will Rinny be ok" Selphie asked, "I mean when we don't find him" she continued.

"We'll look after her Sefie, she'll need us but we'll all be there for her" Irvine said as he smiled at the girl beside him.

"You Betcha we will" Selphie said determinedly.

Irvine smiled again at her amazed how strong she could be for others even though she could be hurting inside, he was glad she had accepted his answer as he didn't know if he was strong enough to help both Selphie and Rinoa through the pain of losing Squall again. Selphie had accepted he was gone and now they would only need Rinoa to do the same, it wouldn't be easy but they would do it he thought to himself.

She looked around the cockpit at her friends as she sat there she remembered the last time she had been on the ship and how she had felt. It was very much different to how she felt now, then she had just lost him now she was going to bring him back. The others didn't believe her, they thought she had lost her mind but they were wrong. She believed he would be there, she believed he was waiting for her. But mostly she believed in a promise that had been made, a promise that she knew he would never break.

_They had returned from space, he had saved her but now she knew she had to leave. She was a sorceress and they were all afraid of her. She had released Adel and now she had to be sealed away for the good of the world. She felt his pain as she told him she had to go and as scared as she was for herself she was more scared for him. They took her to be sealed away forever and as they placed her in the chamber all her thoughts were of him. But he didn't allow that to happen and once again rescued her and now as they stood by the flower field he made her a promise and his words were the sweetest sound she had ever heard._

"We're there" Quistis said to the sleeping girl as she tried to wake her.

"huh" she drowsily replied.

"Rinoa, we're there" Quistis said again.

The girl jumped up and ran from the ship before any of the others could stop her, she had only one thing on her mind and not even Bahumut himself would have been able to slow her down.

She ran straight to the one place she wanted to go more than anywhere else in the world, she ran to the flower field. When she got there she looked around and around, she ran through the flowers shouting as she went,

"SQUALL, SQUALL" she shouted.

"I'M HERE SQUALL, WHERE ARE YOU" she screamed.

But he was nowhere to be seen, finally she fell to the ground crying uncontrollably.

"SQUALL YOU PROMISED" she cried.

"SQUALL PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, I NEED YOU, I LOVE YOU" she sobbed.

Quistis, Irvine and Selphie stood there, Selphie and Quistis with tears streaming down there faces even Irvine the usually calm cowboy had tears in his eyes as they looked at the brokenhearted girl in front of them.

"Irvy this can't be" Selphie cried.

"Sefie, Sefie please don't cry anymore" the cowboy said as he embraced the girl he loved.

Quistis wiped the tears from her eyes, she hadn't believed he would be here but she had hoped for all their sakes that he just might. Looking at her friends and then at Rinoa she finally realised that hope was just a four letter word.

"Sefie, Rinoa needs us to be strong for her ok, can you do that for her" Irvine asked the still crying girl in his arms.

"Yes Irvy," she answered.

"I'll be strong for Rinny, I can be strong for her, she needs us" Selphie said as she broke from Irvine's arms and ran to her friend who was still crying uncontrollably.

"Instructor, how about you" Irvine asked the blond who was wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine Irvine, let's help Rinoa" she answered as she and the cowboy walked to the other two crying figures in the flower field.

Zell awoke suddenly feeling something against his face, he jumped up and noticed he had left the lights in the room on. He looked around to see what had woken him and noticed a white feather beside his pillow. Strange he thought the pillows and the blankets aren't made with feathers. He noticed how dark it was outside but thought nothing of it, so he lay back down and surprisingly fell straight back to sleep.

"Rinny, Rinny we're so sorry, we're so sorry" Selphie said to the crying girl.

"He's supposed to be here, he promised me, he promised me" Rinoa cried against her friend.

"I know Rinny, I know" was all Selphie could say as she held her friend in her arms,

Irvine and Quistis knelt down beside the crying girls and both of them put their arms around them. They stayed there for a few minutes until finally deciding it was time to go. They were all worried about Rinoa and wanted to get back to Garden as quickly as possible. Finally Selphie was the first to move, once again surprising Irvine with her strength of will.

"Rinny, we have to go, we have to go back to Garden" she said.

"………….." Rinoa replied.

"Rinny, we need to take you home, ok" Selphie said softly.

"Yeah Rinny, home we'll take you home" Quistis said

After a few more minutes Rinoa finally got to her feet, she was still crying but she at least seemed to be over the worst of it. Selphie held her in her arms and they made their way from the flower field. As they got to the spot where Squall had made his promise Rinoa turned back and looked at the field once more.

"He's not coming back is he" she said sadly to her friends.

"No Rinny he's not" Quistis said with tears falling from her eyes.

"I guess he couldn't keep his promise after all" Rinoa said as she looked at her friends.

"You know he would if he could Rinny, You know he would if he could" Selphie said softly tears streaming down her face.

"I know Selphie, I know" Rinoa said as she wiped the tears from the smaller girls eyes.

They stood and looked at the flower field together and then Rinoa turned from them and walked back to the spot where a promise had been made but not kept.

"Goodbye Squall, I love you and always will" she said and started to walk back to her friends.

As she walked to her friends a white feather fell from the sky and suddenly everything went dark.

"What's happening I cant see anything" Quistis said.

"Me either" Selphie said.

"Or me" Irvine added.

Then a blinding light engulfed the whole field and then nothing not a sound until the light was gone.

"RINOA, RINOA, WHERE ARE YOU" the voice screamed.

"RINOA" it continued.

She heard the voice but she didn't believe it, this was just another trick, just another dream, he was gone and was never coming back. She knew that now, promises aren't always kept she thought to herself but what if a promise was.

"RINOA" the voice shouted again.

She looked from where she was standing and what she saw made her happier than she had thought possible, he was there and he was running towards her. She ran towards the man she loved, the man who had kept his promise to her.

"SQUALL, SQUALL I'M HERE" she screamed as she ran to him.

The others finally were able to see and hear again and looked to see their friend running through the field and they saw where and who she was running too.

"OH HYNE IT'S" Quistis shouted.

"IT CAN'T BE" Irvine screamed.

"SQUALLIE" Selphie added before she jumped up and down excitedly.

"SQUALLIES BACK! BOOYAKA" She screamed before dancing as only she could.

As the two met in the centre of the field the other three were dancing and jumping around in complete joy.

"RINOA" Squall screamed as he wrapped his arms around His angel.

"SQUALL, SQUALL, YOU CAME BACK, HOW" Rinoa screamed at her lion, as she wrapped her arms around him and silently vowed never to let him go again.

"I had a promise to keep" Squall said before collapsing to the ground.

"SQUALL, SQUALL NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rinoa shouted in a voice so full of pain and anguish it hurt anyone to even hear it.

Selphie, Quistis and Irvine hearing the agonised scream of their friend ran straight to the source of the anguish.

"


	4. To wake a lion

Disclaimer: it's mine, mine it's all mine final fantasy, square soft, Manchester united, the Elvis estate and the entire smiths collection I own them all. Wait! Wait! A minute I've had this dream before dammit I still own nothing, nada, squat, zip so sue if you want there's nothing to gain nothing at all.

**Authors notes**. I know I've put Rinoa and the others through the ringer in these past couple of chapters and unfortunately it's not going to get better in this one but I promise I will make it up to them all. Ok so here we go with chapter 4 and please review any feedback positive or negative is welcomed. To Alex thanks.

Love conquers all or does it.

**TO WAKE A LION**.

**Day one**.

He had awoken earlier than usual and was pacing the hotel room before getting ready to check out. He had been away from his friends for four days now and was starting to think it hadn't been such a good idea to take this mission. He thought that a week away from Garden and his friends would have been enough time to forget but in fact he now wondered whether he ever could. He still missed his friend and he was now starting to miss everyone else too. Zell sighed and wondered how everyone was.

"Damn you Leonheart" he said to himself as he left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat beside the bed looking at the unconscious figure laying there. They had taken him from the flower field back to Garden hours ago and still nothing, not a sound, not a movement from him. So she had sat there and watched and waited.

"_SQUALL, SQUALL NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as he fell to the ground. _

"_SQUALL, SQUALL PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN" she cried as she fell to her knees beside him.._

_Irvine was the first to reach the two fallen figures followed closely by Selphie and Quistis, as they reached their friends they saw a look of complete helplessness on Rinoa's face that would haunt them for a long, long time afterwards._

"_Rinny, Rinny" Selphie screamed as she grabbed her friend in a painful embrace._

"_HE'S DEAD, HE'S DEAD" were the only words Rinoa said as she cried against her friend._

"_DEAD NOOOOO" Quistis screamed as she fell to her knees beside the other two girls._

_Irvine was losing his usual calm as he watched the three girls lost in complete agony. He looked from them to the fallen figure of Squall and noticed that the Commander was still breathing. Moving quickly to check if he was right, he first checked for a pulse and what he found brought him more comfort than he could ever have hoped, He's still alive he thought thank Hyne he's still alive._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica sat at her desk in the library; she was trying to work but finding that this was impossible. So she turned to the Lauren the other girl in the library and told her she was taking a break.

"Lauren I'm going to take a few minutes ok" she said to the redhead beside her.

"Is everything ok" Lauren replied.

"Yeah fine, everything's fine" Jessica said.

"You're worried about him aren't you" Lauren asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah it's been four days and no word, I mean he doesn't even know about the Commander" Jessica answered.

"Don't worry Jess, I'm sure he's fine" Lauren said hoping that her friend understood.

"I know, it's just not like him not to call" Jessica said sadly.

"Jess Zell's a big boy, he just needs to work through what he's feeling and besides he has you here to come back to" Lauren said.

"I know, but he doesn't know the Commanders back, if he just call I'm sure he'd be back straight away" Jessica said.

"Jess how long did Zell say he'd be away" Lauren Asked.

"What oh, he said he'd be gone for a week" Jessica replied.

"Well then there you have it, he'll be back in 3 days" Lauren said.

"Yeah, Thanks Lauren" Jessica said smiling.

"Hey that's what friends are for" Lauren said smiling back.

"Erm Jess, do you think the Commander will be ok" Lauren asked.

"Sure he will, I mean no one thought he could come back but he did and besides if he was able to come back here he must have had a big reason to" she answered.

"You mean Rinoa" the redhead said.

"You betcha" Jessica said and both girls smiled at this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell meanwhile had left Dollett oblivious to events at Garden. He had decided to go to Timber even though there was no real reason to. If he had been more perceptive he would have realised that he was following the exact route he and Squall had when they had graduated from Seed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irvine stood outside the door of the Infirmary beside Quistis, Selphie and Xu. They had been there for a number of hours waiting for news about the Commander.

"Irvy he'll be ok won't he" Selphie asked hopefully.

"Of course he will" Dr. kadowki replied as she came through the Infirmary doors.

"Doctor, how is he" Quistis asked.

"Well I'm not really sure" the Doctor replied.

"But you said he'd be ok" Selphie said slightly worried.

"Yes Selphie I'm sure he will be" the Doctor said.

"What I meant to say was that I can't really find anything wrong with him" dr. Kadowki said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HIM" Quistis screamed surprising the others.

"HE'S FUCKING UNCONCIOUS AND YOU SAY THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HIM" she yelled at the stunned doctor.

"Quistis calm down and listen to what the Doctor has to say" Xu said turning to her friend.

Dr.Kadowki continued "What I mean is that Squall has no real physical symptoms, sure he's a little dehydrated and probably tired but apart from that there's nothing physically wrong with him" she finished.

"So what does this all mean Doctor" Irvine asked.

"What it means is that physically the Commanders fine, whatever's wrong with him has to be mental" Dr. Kadowki said.

"Yeah Squall's always been mental" Irvine joked and at this they all laughed.

As the laughter died down the Doctor thought to herself how good it was to see this group of people finally starting to enjoy themselves again. Sure they were still worried about the Commander but it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from them all. It was amazing the Doctor thought to herself, he's only just returned and already everyone was starting to feel better about things.

"Doctor how's Rinny" Selphie asked.

"Ok considering what she's been through, she needs to rest but she won't leave his bedside" the Doctor replied.

"Yeah and nobody will be able to make her" Selphie said knowing there was no way Rinoa would leave Squall's side now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat by the bedside looking at the figure that was lying motionless in the bed. As she looked at him she reached out and took a hold of his hand. It felt so strange to hold his hand; he never really liked physical contact she thought to herself. But then again he hadn't been used to it; he had shut himself away from others for so long he didn't know how to react to being touched. But she needed this contact so she sat there holding his hand and looking at him.

"Squall, please wake up, please Squall I need you, I…I…love you" she said softly as she held his hand.

_"Rinny, Rinny he's alive, he's alive" Irvine said to the crying girl._

_Rinoa didn't even hear him and just kept holding onto his hand and to Selphie and sobbing against her shoulder._

"_Sefie, Quistis he's alive, he's alive" Irvine said slightly louder._

_Quistis looked from the two girls to Irvine and back, she then looked at the prone Commander as Irvine's words finally started to make sense to her._

"_Alive, he's alive" she said._

_Selphie looked from Rinoa for the first time and noticed both Irvine and Quistis were smiling and looking at them._

"_What, what's going on Irvy" she asked confused._

"_Sefie, Squall's alive everything's going to be ok" Irvine said to the smaller girl._

_Selphie finally realised what Irvine was saying and turned to Rinoa._

"_Rinny, Rinny Squall's alive Rinny he's alive" Selphie said to her friend._

_It took a few minutes for Rinoa to understand what they were saying but finally she did, alive Squall was alive._

"_Rinoa we have to take him back to Garden" Quistis said._

"_Yeah Rinny Dr.Kadowki will make him better" Selphie added._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_They had carried an unconscious Squall back to the Ragnarok and headed back to Garden. When they got there they took Squall straight to the Infirmary. Immediately word travelled through Garden of what had happened and a crowd of people had formed outside the Doctor's office. Few had dared to hope that they would ever see the Commander again and now that he was here no one wanted to leave until they knew it was true._

_Xu ran into the headmaster's office to bring him the news._

"_SIR! SIR" she screamed._

"_What is it Xu" the headmaster said to the excited girl._

"_SIR THEY FOUND HIM" she yelled at the now confused Headmaster._

"_Found him, found who" the headmaster asked before realising that Xu could only be talking about one person._

"_Squall, they found Squall, where is he" the headmaster asked the smiling girl._

"_He's in the infirmary Sir" Xu answered._

_The headmaster ran from his office and past the excited girl, he ran to the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the floor the Infirmary was on. I never dreamed they would actually find him he thought as the elevator went down._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She sat there for what seemed like hours talking to him, not sure if he could hear her but hoping he could. The Doctor had asked her if she wanted to leave and get some rest but she had declined she wasn't going to leave until he woke up, if he woke up she thought to herself.

"No" she said aloud.

"Squall you kept your promise, now you have to wake up so I can tell you how much I love you" she said as she rested her head on his chest and then slowly she fell to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laguna Loire sat by the bed in their private quarters of the Easthar Presidential Palace looking at the young girl sleeping there. Neither of them had left the palace in over a week and people were starting to worry about them. For the first time since becoming President, Laguna didn't care about the people of Easthar. The only thing he cared about now was the girl who lay asleep in the bed and the memory of the son he had lost. He had tried everything he knew to bring him back and with his naturally optimistic nature was sure they would find a way. But he had been wrong and now over a month later, as he sat there looking at Ellone he couldn't think how they would ever recover from this loss. As he was sitting there lost in these helpless thoughts there was a pounding at the door that was so loud Ellone was woken up.

"Uncle, what's that noise" she asked drowsily.

"LAGUNA, LAGUNA OPEN UP IT'S ME KIROS" the voice shouted through the locked door.

"GO AWAY KIROS, WE DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE" Laguna shouted back angrily.

"LAGUNA, THEY FOUND HIM, THEY FOUND HIM, HE'S ALIVE" Kiros screamed through the door.

Laguna sat there and looked at Ellone who was now sitting up in the bed, found him he's alive Laguna thought to himself. But before his thoughts had even begun to clear, before he understood he heard Ellone say the one word which made everything click into place.

"SQUALL" she said excitedly before smiling at her uncle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day two

Timber hadn't changed much Zell thought to himself as he stepped from the train and walked through the town. He walked past the Timber maniacs building and the hotel and went straight into the aphorara bar. He sat down ordered a beer and began to drink; as he sat there he noticed the door leading to the back of the building the door that led to the TV station.

_He had messed up he had told them about Garden and they would attack and it was all because of him. He felt so stupid, he had wanted to cry but couldn't in front of the others. Squall had said that it would depend on how many people Galbadia sent and he would be right. If they sent enough people Garden would be finished and there was nothing they could do. As they walked toward Galbadia garden he had asked Squall if Garden would be ok. Squall didn't sugar coat it and told him the truth and Rinoa had screamed at him saying he shouldn't have said that. But what Rinoa didn't know was Squall had said exactly what Zell needed to hear. As Squall spoke Zell could see in his eyes that Squall wouldn't allow Garden be destroyed and unlike if he had said it in words Zell knew this was true._

"Damn you Leonheart" the man at the bar said before ordering another drink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up as the Doctor entered the infirmary, she had slept all night with her head on his chest and for the first time in a month she had slept peacefully.

"Good Morning" Dr. Kadowki said to the slowly waking girl.

"Um morning Doctor" Rinoa replied.

"Cid told me that Laguna and Ellone are on their way here from Easthar" Dr. Kadowki said.

"So they know about Squall" Rinoa answered.

"Yeah Cid called them and explained and the Laguna rang back and said they would be here today" the Doctor said.

The Doctor checked on the Commander and wrote some notes in her folder, she then looked at the girl who had stayed by his side all night.

"How is he" Rinoa asked.

"No change I'm afraid" the Doctor replied noticing the girl's expression change to one of worry.

"But I'm sure he'll be ok soon" the Doctor added more for the girl's sake than from any medical knowledge.

"Yes I know he will" Rinoa said as she looked back down at Squall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and the headmaster stood at the hangar in Garden as they watched the Presidential Airship arrive. Cid wasn't as surprised as the others when Laguna had said he would be arriving at Garden as soon as possible. But then he knew what they didn't he himself had dropped everything when he had heard of Squall's return. He had always felt like a father figure to the children from the orphanage and had thought of Squall as a son, so yes he knew how Laguna would react to the news of his son's return.

"SIR LAGUNA, SIS" Selphie shouted at the two figures that walked towards them.

"SELPHIE" Ellone shouted back as she ran and embraced the smaller girl.

"Selphie is it true, is he back" Ellone asked excitedly.

"Yes sis it's true Squallie's here" Selphie answered.

Laguna breathed a sigh of complete relief when he heard what the small girl said. Sure Kiros had explained to him about Cid's phone call and he had rang Cid back right away to confirm. But a small part of him had still expected this to be a bad joke or even worse a nightmarish dream.

"Mr. President Sir we have some rooms ready for you" Quistis said to the startled Laguna.

"Quistis good to see you again and you know better than that, it's Laguna to you" he replied and smiled at the blonde.

"Sorry Laguna we have some rooms prepared for you and sis" she answered with a smile of her own.

"Irvine, Selphie good to see both of you again and this time under much better circumstances" Laguna replied before embracing one and then the other.

"Headmaster could you kindly show us to where the Commander, I mean Squall is" Laguna stuttered to the older man.

"Wouldn't you prefer to put your things in your rooms first" the headmaster asked.

"No they can wait, Ell and I would like to see my so…….Squall right away" Laguna stuttered again.

"Very well" the headmaster answered as he led the group to the infirmary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laguna and Ellone both entered the Infirmary to see Rinoa sitting by the bed with one of Squall's hand's in hers. She noticed them and smiled and they could help but smile back at the beautiful girl.

"Rinny" Ellone said before rushing to the girl.

"You found him, I knew you'd find him" she said as she reached the bed.

Laguna stood and watched as Ellone and Rinoa looked at Squall, he looks so helpless he thought.

"He's very lucky to have you" he said to Rinoa.

"No I'm the lucky one" she answered blushing.

They stood there for over an hour, Rinoa explained how the found him and what the situation was now. Laguna was again struck with how much like her mother Rinoa was and thought to himself that his son had found someone truly special. The Doctor explained that Squall's condition wasn't a physical but rather a mental one. Laguna looked from the Doctor to Ellone and then from Squall to Rinoa.

"Do you have everything here you need Doctor" he asked.

"Yes thank you Mr. President" the Doctor replied.

"If there is anything else you need please don't hesitate to ask, any resource Easthar can provide, you can have" Laguna said.

"Thank you again Mr. President" the Doctor said as she turned to leave.

"Don't mention it and Doctor it's Laguna ok, not Mr. President" Laguna said smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Pres………I mean Laguna" the Doctor said as she left the room.

He looked again at the two girls sitting by the bed and smiled, something about his smile was contagious because the two girls smiled right back at him.

"Rinoa how are you holding up" he asked.

"Ok I guess I'm just worried I thought he would be awake by now" she answered.

"Don't worry Rinny" Ellone said before continuing "Squall didn't come back here for this, he'll wake up soon I promise".

Something about the look in the older girl's eyes made everything she said seem right and both Rinoa and Laguna felt it was only a matter of time before he would wake up.

That night she again went to sleep with her head on his chest and once again she slept peacefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day three

Zell woke up in the Hotel with an incredible hangover, he went to the bathroom, had a shower and got dressed. He checked out from the Hotel and walked to a cafeteria down the block, he was hungry and the receptionist had told him this place sold Hot Dogs.

"Can I Take your order sir" the small waiter said.

"Yes I'd like a dozen Hot Dogs" Zell replied.

"Sir is that you Sir" the waiter asked,

"Watts, is that you, great to see you again" Zell answered.

"Yes sir it's me" Watts said before adding "How's everyone sir, How's Princess Rinoa" as he finished what he was saying he noticed the sad look on the other man's face.

"Fine, Everyone's, Fine" Zell said and got up to leave.

"BUT SIR, YOUR HOT DOGS" Watts shouted at the figure that was now running from the Cafeteria.

Zell ran to the train station and bought a ticket back to Garden, He wasn't sure why he had run from Watts like that and was even less sure he wanted to go back. He had however decided one thing while away from Garden this week and had to get back and tell everyone. He was going to quit Seed; he couldn't bear the thoughts of being there without his friend.

"Damn you, Leonheart why'd you have to go and die on me" he said as he boarded the train.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis stood in front of the class and prepared to give her lecture on Junctioning. A small boy came up to her desk and stood there quietly.

"What do you want Carl" Quistis asked.

"Instructor is it true that the Commander beat Griever" the boy asked.

"Yes it's true" Quistis replied smiling at the boy.

"Wow" the whole class said as one.

"Is he as strong as everyone say's he is" a little girl named Zoë asked.

"Yes he is" Quistis answered smiling even more now.

The next hour was spent talking about Squall, about Ultimecia and everyone's part in the whole affair, they talked about Sorceress's and Monsters and as the class left each boy wanted a gun blade and most of the girls wanted one too. Quistis sat at her desk and smiled to herself, it's amazing she thought he hasn't even woke up yet and they already worship him.

"I wonder how he'll react to this" she said to herself and laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selphie and Irvine were in Irvine's room, Selphie was going over lists for the party she was organising and Irvine was helping or hindering depending on whose opinion you listened too.

"Dammit Irvy, this has to be perfect you know" Selphie said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it will be" Irvine said smiling at her.

"I Know Irvy, sorry for snapping at you, I just want everything perfect for Squall when he wakes up" she said smiling at the cowboy.

"He will wake up, won't he Irvy" she asked softly.

Irvine walked over to the woman he loved he picked her up in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips, he looked at her deep green eyes and smiled.

"You betcha" he said.

"Thanks for everything Irvy" she said and this time she kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laguna and Ellone sat at the desk in Squall's room; they had decided they wouldn't be leaving until Squall woke up. As they sat there and looked around the room they both thought about how things would change when he was awake.

"Uncle, are you going to tell him" Ellone asked.

"Ell, I've nearly lost him twice now without telling him, I'll be damned if I let it happen for a third time" he answered.

"How do you think he'll react" Ellone asked.

"I don't know, he'll probably hate me but it doesn't matter Ell, he needs to know." Laguna said.

"He won't hate you Uncle, trust me he won't" the girl said back to her uncle with a smile.

"Thanks Ell" Laguna said smiling back.

As they sat there Laguna never noticed the white feather that fell from seemingly nowhere, no he never noticed it at all. But Ellone did and as she watched it fall to the ground she knew exactly what it meant, "welcome home Squall" she said silently "Welcome home".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa sat by the bedside as she had for the past two nights, once again she had slept peacefully against his chest and once again she had woken up expecting him to be awake also. But again she had been disappointed.

"Squall, Wake up please Wake up" she cried against his chest.

"Squall I need you, I love you please wake up, please come back to me" she sobbed.

She didn't see the icy blue eyes open, nor did she see the smile on the face of the man she loved, as he looked at his angel. She had brought him back, she had saved him again but she hadn't yet noticed that he was awake. She noticed none of this as she sobbed against his chest. But she did hear the voice, she did hear what he said and his words made her feel safer than ever before.

"Miss me" he said softly.


	5. Reunions Part 1

Disclaimer. I still own nothing, not a damn thing I tells yah. Squaresoft, final fantasy, Manchester united & the Elvis estate these like so many other things that should be mine belong to other people. But god is good and if the cards fall right (again with the damn cards) these may all soon be mine. (ok this time remember aces and nines does not beat a full house).

**A/N**. Squall's back and he's very different than usual very ooc. So please bear with me it will be explained in a later chapter why. Anyone who doesn't like romance should probably look away now as the next couple of chapters are romance central. Like I said earlier everything will be explained later. As usual thanks go out to mieka, and of course special thanks to Alex for her inspiration and support. Read and Review if you like even just to tell me it sucks.

**Reunions part 1.**

Zell sat on the train; he was heading home, back to Balamb, back to Garden. One week he though to himself, it's amazing how much one week can change everything. He still hadn't come to terms with the loss of his friend but he had reached a point where he could at least start to move on. Quitting Seed and leaving Garden would be just another step in that direction. Things would be very different from now on he thought. He wondered about his friends reaction to the news, how they would take it, how Jessica would take it. But he would make them realise, that to him Garden without his friend just didn't feel like home anymore.

"They'll understand" he said as he looked out the window of the train oblivious to the scene that was happening in Garden's infirmary as he sat there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Squall, Squall" the excited girl screamed as she embraced him tighter than she had ever embraced anyone.

"I missed you so much" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Promise me you'll never leave me alone again" she cried as she held him.

"I Promise" he said as he held her against him.

"I Promise" he repeated as they looked into each others eyes.

He was once again taken by how beautiful she was, even there with tears streaming down her face and her make up smudged. As he saw the tears he mistook them as meaning she was upset. But he was wrong these were tears of joy. Joy that he was back, joy that he was ok, joy that they were together again.

"Rin please don't it hurts" he said as he looked at her and broke from the embrace.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to get the Doctor" Rinoa said feeling worried that she was hurting him and also slightly upset that he didn't want to hold her.

"No Rin" he said, noticing her expression he grabbed her and put his arms around her even tighter than she had.

"It hurts me to see you cry" he said as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and reached up to wipe her tears away.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither wanting to do anything else but hold each other; they had come so close to losing each other, that just embracing felt so good.

"Squall where were you, what happened" she asked.

"Rin not now" he answered as he looked at her again.

"Oh ok" she said worried by what he wasn't telling her.

"Rin I'll tell you soon ok, I promise" he said trying to ease her fears.

His promise, he always keeps his promises she though to herself as she relaxed and smiled back at him.

"Ok Squall whenever you want to tell me then that's fine with me" she said as she looked into his icy blue eyes. The eyes she had thought she would never see again, the eyes she loved.

"Rin I missed you too" he said expressing to her how much she meant to him. As he said the words she felt something move in her heart. He missed me; he really missed me she thought as they looked at each other.

She there and then decided to tell him exactly how she felt, how sad she had been when he hadn't returned with them. How much pain she had gone through when they thought he was gone forever. How happy she had been after her dream when she knew she would find him again. How hurt she felt when he wasn't at the flower field and the joy and worry she felt when he came back and collapsed. But mostly she wanted to tell him that she loved him.

"Squall I…I…." she said as the door to the infirmary opened.

"Well Commander it's great to see you again" Doctor Kadowki said as she walked over to the couple on the bed.

"Thank you Doctor, It's nice to see you again" Squall said smiling surprising the Doctor. It was so unlike him to express emotion that she was about to ask him if he felt ok.

"Doctor how am I" he asked before the Doctor before she could voice her own question.

"Well Commander physically we couldn't find a thing wrong with you, so we thought that there must have been some kind of mental blockage" she answered the still smiling man.

"Hum, mental blockage, so nothing new there then" he joked stunning both the Doctor and Rinoa before all three started to laugh.

"Squall jokes" Rinoa said putting her hand to her mouth to try to stop herself from laughing too much.

"And what's wrong with my jokes" he said as he grabbed the girl around the waist and pulled her towards him.

"I'll have you know that my jokes are very funny Miss Heartily" he said still smiling.

"Oh yeah very funny" she smiled back at him.

"Well since you don't like my jokes, there's only one thing for it then" he said as he held her to the bed.

"And what would that be" she asked him having no idea where he was going with this.

"Tickle Torture" he said as he began to tickle the now laughing girl.

"Squall, no please stop" she said as she laughed harder and harder.

The Doctor stood there in complete shock, never before had she seen him act like this. It was as if he was finally learning what it was like to be alive she thought and smiled at the young couple on the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica sat at the front entrance of Garden. Zell was due back today and she had taken a day off to wait for him. It had been a week since she or anyone had last heard from him and she was worried. She worried even though she knew he could take care of himself, she worried because she was in love with him. Zell wasn't the only one who had made a decision that week Jessica had as well; she was going to tell him how she felt. She wondered what his reaction would be, and she wondered how he would react to the Commanders return. She knew at least one of these things would make him very happy but she hoped that it would be both.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor when I can leave here" Squall asked.

"In a couple of hours Commander" she answered.

"Doctor I'd rather not see anyone else" he said as both she and Rinoa looked at him with surprise.

"Squall are you ok" Rinoa asked.

"Yes Rin I fell fine" he answered smiling he had done that a lot today and it actually felt good to him when he saw them relax because of it.

"But why don't you want to see anyone, I mean your friends will want to see you, Laguna and Ellone have come all the way from Easthar as well" she said starting to worry.

"Sis is here" Squall said before adding "And Laguna".

"Yes they came as soon as they heard we found you" she said.

"Rin I don't want to see anyone else here" he said trying to make her understand.

"But why Squall, they all missed you, they'd want to see you" she said to him not understanding why he was so reluctant to see them.

"Rin I don't want them to see me in here, I want to see them when the Doctor is finished her tests" he said.

"Oh" she said finally understanding.

"Did you think I meant that I didn't want to see them at all" he asked her as he realised he hadn't made it clear that he wanted to see them all very much.

"Yes" she whispered back.

"Sorry Rin" he said and smiled at her again.

His smile is amazing it makes him even more handsome she thought as she smiled back at him. He was smiling so much today but as unusual as this was she wouldn't change it for anything.

"Rin I need you to do something for me" he asked as he brought his hand to her face.

"What Squall Anything" she said blushing as he slowly caressed her cheek. It feels so amazing to be with him, to feel him touching her she thought as she blushed even more.

"Rin I need you to explain to everyone why I don't want to see them, I need you to have them meet me in my room in a few hours" he said noticing how she was reacting to the movements of his hand.

"Everyone except Sis and Laguna" he continued as he moved his hand away.

"Why don't you want Ellone and Laguna there" she asked missing the feel of his hand on her face.

"I want to talk to my friends first before I talk to Sis and him so will you talk to them all for me" he said cryptically.

"Of course I will" she said to him as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Rin" he said.

She got up to leave and tell everyone what he wanted and as she did he took a hold of her hand.

"Rin I really missed you" he said and she felt better than she had in a long time.

So she had reluctantly left and did as he asked.

She hadn't laughed so much in so long, only he could make her feel like this she thought as she walked to Selphie's room. She hadn't wanted to leave him but he had asked her to do this for him and she couldn't refuse him anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But why doesn't he want to see us" Ellone asked.

"Rinoa said he wants to see us later" Laguna answered.

Rinoa had come to Laguna's room and told him about Squall waking up; he was so relieved it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his very soul. She had then explained to him that Squall wanted to talk to everyone later when he left the infirmary. Laguna had been upset that his son didn't want to see them straight away but more so for Ellone than himself.

"But why not now uncle" Ellone asked obviously upset.

"Don't worry Ell he'll see us when he's ready, he probably just needs some time with Rinny and his friends." Laguna said smiling at the girl he considered his niece.

"Ok uncle, but he better come see us soon" she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa knocked at Selphie's door and wasn't surprised to see both Quistis and Irvine inside.

"Hi guy's" she said and smiled at them.

"Rinny" Selphie squealed and ran past the other two and straight to the dark haired girl at the door.

"Rinoa is everything all right, is Squall ok" asked a worried looking Quistis.

"Yes Quisty everything fine, Squall's awake" she said as Selphie threw her arms around her.

"He's awake thank Hyne" Irvine said.

"Can we see him" Quistis asked.

"Um guy's that's what I'm here to talk about" Rinoa said as she noticed her friends expression change.

"Rinny what's wrong" Selphie asked.

"Nothing Sefie really there's nothing wrong, it's just that Squall wants to wait until he's out of the infirmary before he see anyone" she answered.

"You mean he doesn't want to see us" Irvine asked slightly annoyed.

"No Irvy that's not it, he wants to see everyone in his room in a couple of hours" she said.

"But why not now" Quistis asked trying to figure what reason Squall had for not see them straight away.

"Quisty I think he just wants to get out of the infirmary and try to get back to familiar surroundings before speaking to everyone" she answered hoping they would understand.

"Guy's trust me he's fine he just needs a little time ok" she said as they all agreed.

"Ok but he better not put is off later" Selphie said determinedly.

"Don't worry Sefie I'll make sure of it" Rinoa said and smiled at her friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor had done her checks and everything was fine. He had left the infirmary and gone straight to his room, as he had walked through Garden students had stopped and saluted him. He had saluted back out of habit more than for any other reason as he wasn't really ready to jump back in as Commander just yet. A shower and a change of clothes that's what I need he thought.

He stepped from the shower in his room and got dressed. As he opened the closet what he saw made him smile beside his clothes were all of Rinoa's things. She must have stayed here while I was missing he thought to himself. He picked up one of her sweaters and held it to his face and breathed in. It smells just like her he though as he heard the door to his room open.

"Squall, Squall are you in here" Rinoa said in a worried voice.

"Yeah Rin I'll be out in a minute" he answered feeling slightly embarrassed at what he was doing.

"Squall everyone will be here in a few minutes" she said through the bathroom door.

"Ok Rin can you come in her for a second" he asked as he put the sweater back and closed the closet door.

"Sure Squall" she said as she opened the door to see him standing there in black jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Rin could you explain something to me" he said smiling at her.

"Sure" she said again thinking how much she loved to see him smile.

"I was kinda wondering when I started liking pink" he said still smiling.

"Pink Squall, I don't understand" she said confused.

"Oh it's just that as I was getting dressed I noticed I have a lot of new clothes and some of them are pink" he said smiling even more.

"Oh" she said realising it was her clothes he was talking about.

"I…I just moved some of my clothes here, I'll move them back to my room right away" she said embarrassed.

"And why would you wanna do that" he said as he moved towards her.

"Huh" she said as he took a hold of her hand.

"I mean why don't you just stay here" he asked.

"REALLY" she almost screamed at him, "YOU REALLY MEAN IT" She shouted as she put her arms around him.

"Of course I do, I think we've been apart long enough don't you" he said as he moved his hands to her face.

"Yes too much time apart, much too much" she said as she felt his hands on her face and looked into his icy blue eyes.

They both moved their heads towards one another neither making a sound; it was if the world had ceased to exist around them. Just as they closed the distance between them they heard a knock at the door.

"Damn" they both said together and laughed.

"You want to get that cause I don't" Squall said.

"We better not keep them waiting" she said before adding "I wish we could though" as she moved from his arms to answer the door.

"Me too" he said as he watched her walk to the door "Me too" he said again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell left the train and went to the car rental office, he was in no mood to walk the distance to Garden and felt he would need a car to collect his belongings. He had thought about going to see Ma Dincht but decided to get this over with first. He rented a car and began the drive to Garden. Everything will be so different after the next couple of hours he thought to himself. Just how different he had no idea, no idea at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa opened the door to see her three friends standing there.

"Where is he, where is he" Selphie said pushing past Rinoa and heading into the room.

"SQUALLIE" she screamed as she saw him walk from the bathroom, she never even gave him a chance to answer as she ran and threw her arms around him.

"SQUALLIE" she screamed again and was surprised as much as the rest of them when Squall actually put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Miss me much" he said to the excited girl as he held her.

"YOU BETCHA" she yelled as they finally broke apart she had no sooner moved away from him when a streak of peach and blonde took her place.

"THANK HYNE YOUR BACK" Quistis said as she too was embraced.

"I take it you missed me too" Squall said as he held the instructor.

"Of course I did, it's so good to have you back" she said but unlike Selphie she held him for quite some time. Once again he surprised everyone in the room by not pulling away from her, he in fact held her tighter than she held him..

"Ok I think Rinny's getting jealous" Selphie said smiling at the scene in front of her.

"AM NOT" Rinoa said blushing as she lightly punched the smaller girl in the shoulder.

Quistis and Squall finally moved from each other and Squall walked towards Irvine who was standing quietly in the corner.

"Good to see you man" Irvine said as he held his hand out to Squall.

"Yeah it's good to see you too" Squall said and then for the third time he surprised everyone in the room by grabbing Irvine in a hug.

The cowboy stood there stunned for a few seconds before giving in to his own emotions and hugging the Commander back.

"Rinny I like the new Squallie" Selphie whispered.

"Me too" Rinoa said as she smiled at the scene around her. He's back, he's changed and I really like how he's changed she thought to herself.

He finally moved away from the cowboy and looked at the people around the room. I'm lucky, very lucky he thought to himself.

"Guy's I'm glad to back, I missed you all so much" Squall said as he looked at his friends.

"WE MISSED YOU TOO SQUALLIE" Selphie said excitedly.

"Yeah Squall good to have you back" Irvine said.

"Yes it is" Quistis said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Definitely" Rinoa said as she winked at him.

"Guy's I'm kinda hungry you wanna join me for in the Cafeteria" Squall said before adding "My treat".

"Sure" Quistis and Irvine said.

"You betcha" Selphie said.

"Your treat, I'm suddenly very hungry" Rinoa said and winked at him again.

"Don't take advantage of my good nature Miss Heartily" he said and suprising her again he winked back at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell arrived at garden to see Jessica sitting at the front gate. It's now or never he thought as he got out of the car.

"ZELLY" she screamed as she saw him and ran towards him.

"JESS" he shouted back happy to see her.

"ZELL I'VE GREAT NEWS" she yelled as she put her arms around him.

"What is it Jess" he said as he hugged her back thinking about his own news.

"It's the Commander Zell" she said.

"JESS! HE'S GONE OK! IVE FINALLY REALISED THAT" Zell screamed at the girl as he broke away from her hug.

"No Zell, He's not, he's alive and he's here" she said to her clearly upset boyfriend.

"JESS STOP IT OK! JUST STOP IT! I KNOW HE'S GONE OK! JUST PLEASE STOP IT" Zell screamed at his girlfriend and walked away from her.

"ZELL DINCHT WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND" She screamed at him as she grabbed his arm.

"Ok" he said looking into her eyes and seeing the determined look there.

"Zell they found him, he's alive ok can you hear me he's alive" she said.

Alive, they found him and he's alive the words rattled in his brain for a few moments before it finally sunk in, he's alive, they've found him and he's alive.

"Jess really, he's really alive" Zell said hopefully.

"Yes Zelly he's really alive and he's here in Garden" she said.

"HERE! HE'S ACTUALLY HERE" Zell shouted as he felt tears well up in his eyes,

"Can we go see him Jess, I need to see him" Zell asked.

"Of course Zelly, lets go" she said and smiled at him.

Zell smiled back at his girlfriend and they headed into garden, he felt something he hadn't in over a week. He felt hope, he was alive, he was here and I'm going to see him, I'm going to see my friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had arrived at the cafeteria and Squall walked to the counter and ordered. The walk had been strange as they had joked and laughed all the way. Students had stopped them on their way and unlike when he had gone to his room he had saluted each one and smiled when they had. I'm ready he thought, thanks to them I'm ready to be Commander again.

"Sir great to see you again" the cafeteria ladies said as one.

"Thank you, I missed your delicious meals" he said as he smiled back at them.

"Why thank you sir, what would you like" Jhilanna the head cafeteria said smiling at the dark haired Commander.

He ordered for everyone including a special dish he asked them to hold for a few minutes, he thanked them and went to sit with his friends. They sat there and joked around for a few minutes until the food arrived.

"Thanks Squall" Quistis said as she tucked into her plate of boiled fish and vegetables, surprised he had remembered her favourite dish.

"Yeah Squall thanks" Irvine said as he started on his waivos rancheros.

"MMPh" Selphie said as she ate her plate of spaghetti.

Rinoa looked at her dish of chicken and boiled vegetables amazed he had remembered everyone's favourite dish.

"How did you know Squall" she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Hey I may not have said much but I did notice everything, I mean come on the way you guy's eat it's hard not too" he joked as they all started to laugh.

"And what's that supposed to mean Leonheart" she asked as she punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Careful Heartily, remember I know your weakness" he said as he moved closer to her.

"And what's that" Selphie asked finally stopping eating to look at the couple opposite.

"Tickle torture" he said as he grabbed Rinoa around the waist.

"DON'T YOU DARE MEANIE" Rinoa screamed as she tried to get away from him.

"Oh your definitely in for it now" he said as he started to tickle her.

It was just then that Squall looked from Rinoa to the door of the cafeteria, what he saw made him very happy. There with a small very beautiful blonde was his friend, someone he had been waiting to see since he had entered the cafeteria.

"SQUALL" Zell shouted as he ran to the table.

Squall stood up and was immediately embraced by the tattooed martial artist. The man hugged him so tightly he thought it would break him in half.

"Who are you" Squall said.

"WHAT! SQUALL MAN IT'S ME, ZELL" the confused blond answered.

"Zell I don't know anyone called Zell" Squall answered.

The four friends sat at the table and looked at the scene in front of them completely bewildered, could he really have forgotten about Zell. Sure he hadn't asked about him since he had woken up, but they had put that down to him trying to get his bearings.

"Squall you know Zell" Rinoa said as she began to worry.

"Wait a minute it's coming back to me" Squall said

"I keep seeing something" he said and smiled at the blond man.

"I know who you are" he said to Zell as he watched the relief sink into the other mans features.

"Hot dog boy" he said as he grabbed the other man and embraced him.

"Huh" Zell said even more confused, however what he heard next made everything ok.

"I missed you man, I really missed you Zell" he said to his friend as he hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too" Zell said as the others burst into laughter.

"Hot Dog Boy that's a good one" Irvine said as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Who knew Squall had it in him" Quistis said as she too laughed.

"Rinny did you know he was going do that" Selphie said laughing harder than she had in a long time.

"What can I say Sefie, Squall jokes now" she said and laughed with her friends.

"Sorry about that Zell" Squall said as he let the other man go.

"No worries man, I'm just happy to see you" Zell said as he joined his friends in their laughter.

Squall walked from Zell to the blond girl who was standing there caught between laughing with everyone else and crying because she knew what Zell was feeling.

"Hi" Squall said to the girl as he reached her.

"Commander" said as she automatically went to salute him.

"Now Jessica" he said stunning the girl and everyone else by knowing her name.

"Were all friends here and it's Squall ok" he said as he reached put his arm around the shocked girl.

"Will you join us we're just about to finish dinner" he said as he moved her towards the table.

"Yes Certainly Commander, Sir I mean Squall" she stuttered as he nodded to the cafeteria lady.

"Damn it I bet there out of Hot Dogs" Zell said as Squall and Jessica sat down at the table.

The cafeteria lady walked to the table and placed the special dish the Commander had ordered beside the blond man.

"WHAAA, HOW, WHAAS GOING ON" Zell said as he looked at the plate full of Hot Dogs she had placed in front of him.

"I told you Zell, my treat remember" Squall said.

"Thank you" Zell said as once again Squall had made everything better.

"Don't mention it" Squall said as they all sat there finally feeling the way they should as heroes, but more importantly as friends.

**A/N OK that's the reunions part 1. the next chapter has even more reunions and a party.**


	6. Reunions part 2

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing, not Squaresoft, Final Fantasy, Manchester United or the Elvis Estate. These still belong to some other people, tried to win them back but cards really aren't my game so once again i failed miserably. But I will get them all back I tell you, yes I will.

**A/N**: Squall will still be very ooc, but why will be explained later. Again this will be a romantic chapter but trust me the action will start very soon. Thanks as always to mieka and thanks to Hannah for keeping me sane. Of course Special thanks to Alex my favourite poetry lady I'd be lost without you really. Ok here we go chapter 6.

**Reunions part 2.**

Squall walked down the corridor towards Laguna and Ellone's room as he walked he thought about how good it felt to be back amongst his friends. He had missed them all so much and was actually relieved they had missed him too. But as usual most of his thoughts were about her, his angel the one he had missed the most. They had sat in the cafeteria for over two hours all of them just laughing and joking as friends. Squall had not only joined in on this he had actually started most of the joking around.

"So Squall" Zell asked through a mouthful of Hot Dogs.

"What" Squall had answered.

"What's the deal with the jokes man" Zell replied as he finished his mouthful and reached for another Hot Dog.

"Well I just figured it was time to lighten up Zell, I mean you guys were always dissing me" he said as the others started to look towards the two men.

"And besides I'm really funny" he said seriously.

"Oh yeah really funny" Rinoa said sarcastically.

"Now, Now Miss Heartily" Squall said as he moved towards her.

"Oh no! Tickle Torture" she said as she tried to escape his hands.

Zell sat there smiling as did the others, none of them had ever really seen this side to Squall and they all were very happy to. But what he did next stunned them all, none more so than Rinoa.

"You know Rin, I know your other weakness as well" he said smiling as he grabbed her around the waist.

"and what's that Mr. Leonheart" she said smiling back at him, once more lost in his smile.

"Me" he said, as he kissed her on the lips.

They all looked on with shocked expressions, having rarely seen him open in his emotions and certainly never this open. It stunned Zell so much that he spat his Hotdog out of his mouth hitting Quistis right in the face.

"ZELL EHHWW" Selphie shouted as she, Jessica and Irvine burst into laughter.

Quistis wiped the Hotdog from her face and gave Zell a stern look as Squall and Rinoa broke from their kiss.

"I'm sorry Quisty, it was just that you know" Zell stuttered his apology.

"Zell Dincht there is no excuse for spitting a Hotdog at someone" Quistis said angrily.

"I'm sorry it was just seeing them kiss, I mean it was a shock" he said saying what they all were thinking.

"And what's wrong with us kissing" Squall said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all it was just a shock that's all" Zell said noticing Rinoa looking at him like she agreed with him.

"Jessica how do you put up with him" Squall asked Zell's giggling girlfriend.

"I mean if he spits up food when people kiss, that must make him a really bad boyfriend" he added smiling at her.

"Hey man uncalled for" Zell said in a pretend hurt voice.

"Zell" Squall said.

"What" Zell answered still pretending to be hurt.

"Two words, Tickle torture" Squall said and began moving towards him.

"No way, get off" Zell said as the table once more erupted in laughter.

Rinoa sat there and laughed with her friends, but inside her stomach was doing butterflies. He kissed me, he kissed me in front of everyone and it felt amazing she thought.

After some more laughing and joking around Squall turned to them and said he had to go, he told them he had to see Sis. He also told them he had to see the headmaster but never mentioned Laguna.

"Oh ok" Rinoa said as he got up from the table and started to walk away.

"Rin I'll see you later ok" he said as he walked back to her and kissed her again.

"Um eh yeah" she said as she started to blush, twice, he's kissed me twice she thought as he walked away again.

As he got to the door he turned and looked at them all sitting there.

"Guy's it's really good to be back" he said and then proceeded to walk out the door.

"Really good" Rinoa whispered as she watched him leave and even though they hadn't heard her everyone else agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laguna lay on his bed in the room looking at the walls, he had tried to remain patient as he waited for Squall to come see him and Ellone. But as he lay there he couldn't get away from thinking that maybe Squall wasn't coming, maybe he didn't want to see him. Even though he hadn't told Squall he was his father and there was no reason for Squall not wanting to see Ellone and him, he couldn't shake the idea that Squall wasn't going to show, he was letting these thoughts get to him as he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey sis" Ellone heard Squall say as she opened the door.

"SQUALL" she shouted back as she grabbed him in a hug.

"Sis I missed you so much" he said hugging her back.

Laguna walked out of his room to see Squall and Ellone hugging each other in a deeply, as he watched the tears fall from Ellone's face he felt his own eyes misting over. There they were, the two people he cared about more than any in the whole world. His niece who meant so much to him and his son who he had thought was lost.

"Uncle Laguna" Ellone said as she noticed him standing there and broke from the embrace.

"Ell, Squall" were the only words from the man as he looked at her and his son.

Squall walked from Ellone to where Laguna was standing he looked at the man and knew exactly what had to be done.

"Hello dad" he said as he embraced his father, as both Laguna and the watching Ellone began to cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had stayed in the cafeteria for only a few minutes after Squall had left, each leaving feeling better than when they had arrived. Quistis headed back to her room to prepare her next classes, Zell and Jessica went back to his room to catch up, Rinoa and Selphie and Irvine made other plans.

"Rinny do you want to help with tonight's party" Selphie asked.

"Sure Sefie, what do you want me to do" she answered.

"Oh I'm sure we can find something for you to do, isn't that right Irvy" Selphie said winking at the cowboy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica and Zell sat in his room, Zell trying to come to terms with all that had happened.

"Jess I was going to quit" he said to his stunned girlfriend.

"What, quit why would you quit" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"I couldn't go on without him here Jess, I tried too, really I tried, but the thoughts that he was gone and wasn't coming back just kept coming" he answered.

"Zell what about us, what will happen to us if you quit" Jessica asked the question worriedly.

"Jess, I would have asked you to come with me" he said as he moved closer to her.

"You would" she said feeling better already.

" Of course Jess, I really care about you" he said, as he took a hold of her hand.

" I really care about you too Zell" she replied deciding to wait to tell him how she truly felt.

"Jess I'm not going now" Zell said as he kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he walked towards the headmaster's office Squall thought back to what had occurred in Laguna's room. They had talked for over two hours and he now felt drained, even though he had one more person to see before the party..

"How….How did you know" Laguna asked as they stood there.

"It's not important dad" Squall answered.

"I know how much you went through and how much you really cared and that's all I ever really needed" he added as he looked at the older man.

"I'm so sorry son, I should have been there for you" Laguna said as he began to cry.

Squall once again embraced his father and told him it was ok.

"All that matters is now dad not the past" he said to his father.

"Yes" was the only response Laguna said as he looked at his son.

Ellone watched the scene with a smile, she had thought that Squall wouldn't be angry finding out about Laguna but had never hoped for this. To see the two people that meant the most to her in the world finally accepting each other made her happier than ever. But she had a nagging doubt at the back of her mind that she couldn't quite shake, how did Squall know she thought as she watched them. She tried to put this thought out of her mind and enjoy the fact that they were here, they were together and they were finally a family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall entered the headmaster's outer office to see Xu lost in a pile of paperwork, as he looked at her he smiled.

"Busy huh" he joked to the girl.

"Yeah what do you think" she said sarcastically without looking up from her desk.

"That's really no way to talk to your Commander, now is it" he said jokingly

"Whaaa…..Squall" she exclaimed before immediately saying "I mean sorry sir" as she stood up and saluted.

"Relax Xu, is Cid in his office" he said and smiled at the girl putting her at ease.

"Yes he's really looking forward to see you" she said thinking how unusual it was for him to smile.

"Ok, better not keeping him waiting anymore then" he said as he turned and headed to the headmaster's office.

"Oh and Xu, take a break ok and that's an order" he said as he opened the door.

Xu sat there in complete shock, Squall joking and smiling the world must be coming to an end she thought, as she did what he had asked and went on a break.

"What is it Xu" the headmaster said as his door opened.

"Have I really changed that much" Squall answered the headmaster and entered the room.

"Squall my boy" Cid said as he jumped up from his desk.

"Sir it's good to see you" Squall said as he saluted the headmaster.

"Now, Now, my boy no need for that" Cid said and hugged the startled Commander.

"Sir it's good to be back" Squall said and hugged the man he had always considered his father.

"Yes my boy it's good to have you back" Cid replied as they hugged for a few more minutes.

"Sir we need to talk" Squall said as they both decided they had been hugging long enough and stepped apart.

"Yes indeed my boy" Cid said as he sat down.

"Am I still Commander sir" Squall said as he too sat down.

"Yes of course you are" Cid replied.

"Good" Squall said as he reached into his pocket.

"Sir there are a few ideas I have that I'd like to go over with you, if you don't mind" he asked as he handed the headmaster the document he had written earlier.

"Very good Commander" Cid said and began to read the document.

They sat there for a few minutes while the headmaster continued to read through Squalls ideas, as he finished reading he turned to the Commander and smiled.

"Are you sure about this" he asked him.

"Yes sir it's what needs to be done" Squall answered.

"Very well Commander, I agree with your recommendations" Cid said as Squall stood up and began to leave.

"Thank you sir" Squall said as he reached the door.

"Oh and Commander very good to have you back" Cid said as he watched the man open the door.

"It's good to be back sir" Squall said as he left.

The headmaster sat there and smiled again, he hadn't been expecting a response from the Commander and it pleased him to see Squall had been changed by his experiences. He the suddenly remembered that he hadn't asked the Commander about what had happened and where he had been, oh well he'll tell us when he's ready he thought as he looked at the document again.

"Tonight should be interesting" he said aloud as he read the Commanders ideas again.

"Yes very interesting" he said aloud again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall entered his room and immediately called out for Rinoa, it had felt like weeks since he had seen her and he wanted to talk to her about tonight's party.

"Rin" he called as he looked around the room.

"Rin you in here" he called again as he saw the note on the table with his name on it. He picked it up and began to read through it.

_Squall,_

_Gone to get changed in Sefie's room,_

_I'll see you at the party ok,_

_Rinoa._

Squall read the note and was a little disappointed, he had actually wanted to talk to her before the party as he was already missing her. He decided to have a shower and get ready for the party, he had a lot to do tonight he thought as he began to undress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa sat in Selphie's room waiting for the other girl to finish getting dressed, she was dressed and ready to go and would have much preferred to do this in her and Squall's room, no our room she thought and smiled. Our room that sounds so good she thought to herself as Selphie finally appeared. She was wearing a bright blue silk dress which Rinoa thought looked amazing on her, Rinoa herself was wearing a white satin dress which was longer than Selphie's but actually suited Rinoa much more.

"Wow Rinny, were going to blow their minds" Selphie said as she admired the other girls dress.

"Yeah shall we go" Rinoa said and smiled at her friend.

"You betcha" Selphie said as they left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall stood in the ballroom waiting for Rinoa, the party was already started and she hadn't arrived yet.

"Relax man, they probably want to make a grand entrance" Irvine said as he stood beside him.

"Yeah " Squall said as he finally saw her enter.

"Wow" he said as Irvine looked at him as smiled.

"Yeah wow" Irvine said as he watched Squall head over to the two girls.

"Rin you look amazing" Squall said to her as he reached them.

"You too Selphie" he added as he looked at the other girl.

"Thanks Squall, so do you" Rinoa said as she started to blush.

"Yeah stud" Selphie said as she noticed him blushing now as well.

"Squall do you know where Irvy is" Selphie said deciding they should be alone.

"Yeah Selphie he's here somewhere" Squall said, glad the girl knew he wanted to be alone with Rinoa.

"Ok I'll see you guys later" she answered as she left them.

"Rin wow you look beautiful" Squall said as he turned to her.

"Thanks" she said looking at him.

"Rin we have to talk later ok" Squall said to her.

"Oh" she worriedly answered.

"No Rin in a good way" he said and smiled at her.

"Oh" she said and smiled back at him.

"So you wanna go join the others" he said.

"Whatever" she said smiling.

"Now Miss Heartily remember I know you weakness" he said and moved towards her.

"Oh no tickle torture" she said as they both started laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting with their friends and having fun, the party had been going on for an hour and they had all enjoyed themselves. As they sat there Squall kept looking around the room, Laguna and Ellone had arrived and he had talked to them for a while. He still hadn't told anyone that Laguna was his father but he would when he was ready too. As they sat there Squall looked over to the headmaster and gave him a nod.

"Excuse me everybody" Cid said as he stood up on the stage.

"Everybody can I have your attention for a minute" he added as the music died down and people turned to the stage.

"Can you guy's excuse me for a second" Squall said as he got up from his seat.

"Sure" they said as he walked from the table.

The headmaster stood at the stage and watched Squall walk from the table, this is going to be interesting he thought to himself as he prepared to address the party again.

"Thank you everyone" the headmaster said

"Ok now that I have your attention, I have someone who would like to say a few word to you all" he continued noticing now all faces in the room were looking at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen without further ado I give you the Commander of Garden, Squall Leonheart" Cid said as the room went very quiet.

Squall walked to the stage and noticed everyone was looking at him, he could see the shock in the faces of his father and sis. He could see his friends at the table looking at each other in complete silence, as he looked he could see Rinoa mouth the words "What's going on" to the others. He reached the headmaster and shook his hand before turning to the people in the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you sir" he said and saluted the headmaster

"I have some words to say to you all that I really should have said along time ago" he began

"Firstly I need to thank you all, as Commander I was forced to make decisions that affected us all, one of these was during the attack by Galbadia garden, during this attack many people fought above and beyond the call of duty and so as Commander I would like to thank you all. You all made me so proud to be your Commander that day and have continued to do so every day since, for that you have my undying gratitude" he said as the room started to erupt in applause.

"However there are some people who I need to thank personally, two in particular who deserve a special mention. So right now I would like to take this time to announce the following promotions, Seeds Nida and Xu could you please come up here" he said as both Nida and Xu looked on in shock. As they had been asked by the Commander however they did walk to the stage.

"Nida for all your help and support and for exceptional performance during the battle between Galbadia garden and Balamb garden I hereby promote you to A rank seed" Squall said and saluted the stunned man.

"Xu for exceptional performance during Norg's attempted takeover of Garden and for exception performance as acting Commander while I was away I hereby promote you to Deputy Commander effective immediately" he said and saluted the equally stunned girl.

The two Seeds saluted the Commander and walked from the stage, as they started to walk away Squall started to applaud and immediately everyone in the room joined in. Turning back to the stage he once again started to speak as the crowd stopper their applause and looked up to him again.

"These final few things I have to say are personal and have nothing to do with being Commander of Garden, these are things again I should have said a long time ago, so if you could bear with me for a few minutes and then we can get back to the party" he said as the room quietened down.

"Firstly I would like to thank Headmaster Cid Kramer and his wife Edea or as she will always be known to me Matron, both of you have done so much for me that words can't really express how much you mean to me, so thank you for everything" he said and walked over to them hugging first one and then the other and also placing a kiss on Edea's cheek.

Rinoa was not alone in her thoughts as everyone of her friends, in fact the whole room was thinking the same thing and she could see quite a few tears being shed especially from Edea. Wow he's changed for the better she thought as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Now onto four people who I owe more than I could ever begin to repay, people who are more to me than colleagues, more than team members,people who I am happy to call my friends." he said as he looked to the table where Rinoa and the others sat.

"Irvine Kinneas thank you for everything, for your support and friendship I am eternally grateful" he said to the cowboy.

"Selphie Timmit for everyday your smile made me feel better, for every time your energy and emotion made me want to succeed I owe you thanks" he said and smiled as the green eyed girl began to cry..

"Zell Dincht for being my best friend, for putting up with my crappy attitude and for always being there I owe you so much" he said as Zell looked at him in surprise.

"Quistis Trepe my instructor, for trying to reach me when no one else would, for trying to make me a better person and for trying it all no matter how many times I pushed you away I thank you" he said as he notice the instructor struggle to contain her tears.

"I owe you all so much, so I thank you all from the bottom of my heart" he said as the room once again burst into applause. He looked at them and smiled once more before turning to look at Rinoa.

"Lastly I would like to thank someone who means more to me than even she knows. Someone who came into my life less than a year ago but who changed everything. Rin I owe you everything" he said and walked over to the table.

"You saved me when even I didn't realise I was lost, you made me believe in life when I thought there was no reason too, you made me into what I am now and what I hope to be and for this and so much more I thank you, you mean everything to me" he said and said and smiled at her.

Rinoa sat there in complete silence, she had heard what he said about the others and had thought that he could surprise her no more, but she had been wrong he could she thought as she smiled back at him.

He looked at her again and walked back to the stage.

"Ok that's it, again I would like to thank you all" he said and once more left the stage, this time to thunderous applause.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked from the stage to the table where his friends sat, they all saw him coming and looked up at him as he arrived.

"Wow Squall that was amazing" Selphie said as he started to blush.

"Yeah totally amazing" Irvine added.

"I never knew you cared about us like that" Zell said.

"Thank you Squall, thank you so much" Quistis said as she finally lost the battle with her tears.

"Squall I….I…" Rinoa said as she too felt the tears flow.

"Guy's I should have said it a long time ago" Squall said.

"There's just one more thing I need to say" he added as they all looked at him.

"Rin would you allow me the honour of a dance" he said as he reached his hand out to her.

"Of course" she said smiling as he led her to the dance floor.

They watched the two people dance and it was as if the whole world seemed to slow down, everyone in the room looked at the couple on the dance floor and everyone could see that this was how it was supposed to be. Most of them had fought out of duty, some had fought out of respect for the Commander while others fought because of friendship. As they looked at the couple though everyone in the room could see that these two had fought for each other, they had fought and won for love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men stood looking over the waters edge, they had been here before but now it was different. The smaller man turned to the taller one and began to speak.

"It's time" he said.

"Yes I know" the taller man answered.

"Are you ready" the smaller man asked.

"No" the other man answered.

"You know this is right, you know it has to be done" the smaller man said as he began to walk away.

"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it" the taller man said as he wiped the tear that fell from his eye and flowed over his scarred face.


	7. Death by Gunblade

Disclaimer: I still own nothing not Squaresoft, Final Fantasy, Manchester United or the Elvis Estate. Nope don't own and probably never will, but I do own photos of them all so I can still dream. So please don't sue, don't take my dreams away.

A/n. well sorry I took so long to update but well I shall rectify that now, so expect updates very quickly. ok as always thanks to mieka, Hannah for her ability to make me smile and for keeping my sanity in check and of course Special thanks to Alex who I couldn't do any of this without and who apart from being my favourite poetry lady is the best writer I know. Ok here goes chapter seven,

**DEATH BY GUNBLADE**.

She walked the halls and smiled to herself, last night had been one of the happiest of her life. As she walked she thought about the one thing she always thought about, she thought about him. Her knight, her saviour but more importantly the man she loved and the man she now knew loved her. She had thought with everything he had done at the party he could surprise her no more but as usual she was finding that he could in fact surprise her completely. She walked and remembered what had happened on the balcony and as she remembered the smile on her face became even fuller.

"Rin we need to talk" he said to her as they danced.

"Oh ok" she said worriedly as she looked at him.

"Rin it's ok, there's no need to be worried, it's a good talk" he said and kissed her.

He led her from the dance floor holding her hand as they walked towards the balcony. When they got there he let go of her hand and they both looked at each other. As they stood there they both noticed the shooting star and smiled at each other.

"Just like the night we met" she said to him.

"Yes I remember" he said and reached out to take her hand again.

"Did you make a wish that night" she asked.

"Yes and it came true" he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Mine too" she replied as the kiss became more passionate.

"Rin" he said breaking the kiss.

"There's something I need to tell you" he continued.

"Ok" she answered feeling a little apprehensive.

"Rin I…I love you" he said nervously.

"What" she said back to him unable to believe she thought she heard him say.

"Rinoa I love you" he said more determinedly this time.

"You….I….Squall I love you too" she said back to him as she grabbed him.

"You do" he said, this time he was the one who couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes more than anything in the world" she said before he silenced her with a kiss.

The rest of the night had been a blur, they had talked, then they had gone back to their room. Now as she walked through the halls, she couldn't help thinking one thought. I love someone who loves me back she thought to herself

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six weeks earlier.

Major Carl Craiss was the leader of Galbadia's special forces unit of elite soldiers, he had been in charge of the unit for over two years and his men and his enemies respected him equally. As he finished up his paperwork in his office in Timber he glanced at the picture of his wife and children. He missed them so much but this posting was nearly finished, he had been here for over two months and finally had found what he had been ordered to. He looked at the small silver object on his desk and smiled, this had been hard work to obtain but he was sure that it would lead to a promotion. As he sat there he heard a noise from the outer office and got up to see what it was.

"Sinclair is that you" he said thinking his deputy had come back.

"Sinclair this isn't funny" he said louder as he opened the door.

"Dammit Mike" he said as he began to feel nervous.

"Oh shit" he said as he noticed his deputy's body on the floor.

He reached for his weapon, but was too late as he immediately felt a sudden pain in his chest.

"Whaaa the fuck" he said as he saw the blade embedded in his chest.

"You it cant be, you your dead" he said as he fell to the floor dying.

The scarred man pulled his Gunblade from the dead man on the floor and smiled, he wiped the blood of and walked into the other room. When he got there he picked up the silver object on the desk and began to leave, only pausing to look at the dead bodies on his way out.

"One" he said and left the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall stood in his office looking out his window, today was supposed to be his first day back as commander and the piles of paperwork on his desk really need to be checked. But as usual these days his thoughts were on something other than requests for seed and mundane paperwork, as usual his thoughts were filled with his angel. Last night he had told her he loved her and she had said she loved him back. For the first time in his life Squall Leonheart was happy, truly happy. He decided that maybe today wasn't such a good day to be stuck in an office after all. Yes maybe today would be better spent doing something he had very little experience in, maybe today he could actually have some fun. He looked to his desk and saw the car keys there and suddenly an idea cam to him. I wonder if Rinoa would like to go for a drive.

"Xu could you come in her for a minute" Squall said into the intercom on his desk.

"Yes commander, right away" Xu replied.

He stood up as she entered the office, he looked at her and then to the pile of paperwork.

"Xu is there anything here that can't be left until tomorrow" he asked the smiling girl.

"Well some of the requests may need to be looked at, but nothing too important" she answered.

"Fine, I'll be taking the rest of the day off then" he said.

"Really Commander and why is that then" Xu asked the smile on her face becoming even more noticeable.

"Well because I can think of a better way to spend the day then paperwork" he answered and grinned at the amused girl.

"Or perhaps someone you'd rather spend the day with ehh Commander" Xu said this time winking at the younger man.

"Am I that easy to read" he said now in a full smile.

"Not really" she lied.

"Well if anything comes up that needs my immediate attention, you know like a war or something well then call me" he joked as he left the room.

Xu stood there and smiled at the departing man, thinking to herself that she liked him more now than she had when he had first been appointed commander. He was so cold then as if he cared about nothing or no one, but the things he had recently gone through had changed him and she believed, changed him for the better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five weeks earlier.

They had been on the dig for over a month now and had still made no progress in finding the mysterious object. The scientific team included three geologists and one expert in psychic phenomena. Colonel Kurt Travis, stood outside the tent and looked around the campsite, the scientists were all asleep and his two man guard team was still on duty. He walked over to the two men and immediately the both stood to salute him.

"At ease men" Travis said.

"So anything to report" he continued as he picked the pot of coffee up from the open fire.

"No sir, everything is quiet" Lieutenant Paul Davis responded.

"Yes sir, very quiet" his younger companion Corporal Mike Swann said in agreement.

"Very well then" Travis said as he poured a cup of coffee and walked away from the two men.

He hated this particular assignment, to be stuck babysitting a scientific team in the centra ruins, he would rather be facing a whole squadron of Easthar soldiers than this. But orders were orders and these came from the very top, they were to stay there and guard the scientists until they found the object that they were looking for. He knew very little about this mysterious object and had no inclination to find out anything about it, to him this was quite simply a means to an ends. The ends being promotion and favour amongst his superiors, so as he walked away from the campsite Travis hoped beyond hope that today would be the end of this particular mission. He never heard the footsteps approaching him and never saw the man who finally ended his life all he saw was the tip of the sword as it pierced through his back and came out through his chest.

Dr, Linda Dara woke from her sleep to hear screams from outside her tent, she ran to the front to see a scene of complete carnage. There in front of her were the three soldiers who had been assigned to protect them, except it seems that three hadn't been a very lucky number as they were all dead. She looked to the other side of the camp and saw that the soldiers weren't the only ones who had met such an unfortunate end, her three colleagues had also been disposed of quite ruthlessly. She screamed then as she finally saw the person responsible for the carnage, she screamed as he walked toward her.

"NO, NO IT CAN'T BE, YOUR DEAD" she screamed as the gun blade came down and severed her head in one stroke.

The man walked away from the devastation he caused, he walked towards the ruins themselves. As he reached the rocks he bent down and began to dig with the tip of the gun blade, he dug for only a few seconds until he saw the glint of the silver object. He picked it up and put it alongside the other silver object in his pocket and he smiled.

"Two" was the only word he spoke as he walked away from the grisly campsite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall walked in the hallway and entered his room, he had expected to find her here, but was surprised that she wasn't there. He sat down on the bed and tried to think where she would have gone, as he sat there he smiled to himself. Squall Leonheart the lone wolf, the commander of seed and here he was ditching his duties so he could spend the day with his girlfriend. As he sat there smiling he suddenly remembered that he had wanted to take Rinoa out for a drive, he felt around his pockets and realised almost immediately that he had left his keys on his desk. He got up from the bed and headed towards the door, just as he got there the door opened in front of him.

"What the" he said as Rinoa entered the room.

"Is that anyway to answer the door" she teased as she looked at the confused figure of her boyfriend.

"No it's not is it, how about this then" he said as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Well that's better, but I hope you don't do this when Zell comes over" she joked as they broke from the kiss.

They both looked at each other and immediately began to laugh.

"No this I save just for you" Squall said and kissed her again.

"Good" she said before asking "So how come you're here, I thought you had loads of paperwork to do"

"Yeah, well I decided I'd much rather spend the day with you than do paperwork" Squall answered.

"So Miss Heartily would you do the honour of accompanying me on a little drive then" Squall asked as he kissed her softly once more.

"Yes please" Rinoa said delighted that they would be spending the whole day together.

"Ok well I'll be right back, cos I forget my car keys" Squall said and smiled at her.

"Ok well hurry up" she said smiling back at him.

"Don't worry I will" he joked as he left the room.

Rinoa stood there and looked at him as he left, once again he had managed to surprise her and once again she thought she loved him more than anything in the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xu looked up from her desk to see the Commander leave the lift.

"Hey I never called" she said to him as he approached her desk.

"I know Xu, I forget my keys" he said and walked past her into his office.

As he entered the office he turned back to the girl sitting at the desk.

"I'll just be a sec ok" he said and walked over to his own desk.

He looked on the desk for his keys and was surprised when he couldn't seem to find them, as he continued to search he bumped into the pile of paperwork sending it cluttering to the floor.

"Damn" he said and began to pick the papers up.

He was putting the pile back together when out of the corner of his eye he saw the elusive car keys, deciding to finish reorganising the pile he reached back down to the floor and picked up the remaining papers. As he was doing this he noticed that two files had fallen under his desk, so after placing the papers on his desk he reached under to grab them. When he did he placed them on the desk and reached over for his keys. He then noticed something which made him stop immediately on the front of one of the two files there was a title GALBADIAN SPECIAL FORCES MAJOR KILLED IN MYSTERIOUS CIRCUMSTANCES" he picked the file up and noticed the title on the other file SCIENTIFIC TEAM AND ESCORT MISSING PRESUMED DEAD IN CENTRA something about these two files seemed familiar to him so he decided that he should read them. He sat down and began to read forgetting all about the reason he had come to his office in the first place. The files were just basic reports of the death of a Major. Carl Craiss and the disappearance of a scientific team which was being guarded by Colonel Kurt Travis, but for some reason he couldn't quite figure out, there was something about these reports which disturbed him. Then something clicked in his mind the names of the soldiers Major Craiss and Colonel Travis were amongst the elite of the Galbadian Army and now one had been killed and the other was missing. He looked again at the reports and saw that these things had happened in the last couple of months, reaching over to his intercom he pressed the bottom.

"Xu could you come in her for a minute" he said and continued looking at the two reports.

Xu entered the office surprised to see Squall sitting in his chair and reading through files.

"Yes Commander" she said as she stood in front of the desk.

"Xu these two reports, have you read them" Squall asked handing the files to the girl.

"Yes Commander, there's nothing in them, just reports on the Galbadian military" she said not sure why these two reports were so important to the Commander.

"Xu look closely at the names and the dates again" Squall said to the confused girl.

Xu reread the reports and once again looked at the Commander in confusion.

"Sir again I cant see anything important in these reports" she said to Squall even more confused now than she had been when she entered the office.

"Xu a Galbadian Major is dead, and A Colonel is missing, these two men were the elite, and this happened while I was missing and you don't think there's anything important in these reports" Squall said amazed that she couldn't see a connection.

"Xu I want you to assemble a team to investigate this immediately ok" Squall said before adding "I would like Zell, Jessica, Irvine and Selphie to be the ones assigned this and it is a priority ok".

"Certainly sir, shall I have them assemble here and you can brief them" Xu asked.

"Yes thank you Xu, and one other thing could you have Rinoa paged to come up to my office as well".

"Of course sir" Xu said and saluted the Commander and left the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell and Jessica were sitting in the cafeteria when the announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"Could the following seeds report to the Commanders office immediately" Xu's voice said.

"Zell Dincht, Jessica Stark, Irvine Kinneas and Selphie Timmit" they heard as the message ended.

"What's going on Zell" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure Jess, but we had better go find out" Zell said as he got up from his chair.

They left the cafeteria together and walked towards the elevator only to see Rinoa walking towards them.

"Hey Rinny" Zell said.

"Hey back" Rinoa said smiling at the couple in front of her.

"Rinoa do you know what's going on" Jessica asked looking a little worried.

"No Jess, sorry, I was waiting for Squall in our room and I got a message to go to his office, then I heard the announcement on the loudspeaker so sorry but I'm in the dark" Rinoa said.

"Well we better not keep him waiting or we'll never find out" Zell said to the two girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irvine and Selphie were in the quad when they heard the announcement and at this moment were also walking towards the elevator from the other side of Garden.

"What do you think this is about Irvy" Selphie asked as they walked.

"I'm not sure Sefie" Irvine answered as he saw the three figures approaching him.

"But maybe Zell or Rinoa know" he said to her and pointed to their friends.

"Rinny" Selphie said excitedly as she saw who Irvine was pointing too.

"Hey Sefie, Irvine" Rinoa said as the two groups met outside the elevator.

"So any of you have any idea why Squall wants to see us" Irvine said as he looked at the others.

"None" Jessica and Zell both said together.

"Nope, no idea at all" Rinoa added.

The five of them stood there looking at each other for a few minutes before Zell turned and pressed the button on the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall sat in his office and reread the files, there was something here he couldn't quite grasp, something that was on the very edge of his thoughts. He sat there and tried to concentrate on the details and felt there was something he was missing but just couldn't seem to find, as he was trying to piece the events together in his head his intercom beeped. His concentration now broken he put the files down and answered.

"Commander the team you requested is here and so is Rinoa" he heard Xu's voice say.

"Fine Xu could you have the team come in, and ask Rinoa to wait there for me" Squall said back to her.

"Certainly Commander" Xu said.

"Ok Zell, Jessica, Irvine and Selphie would you four please follow me, Rinoa could you wait here for a second" Xu said to the five people in front of her.

The four members of the team Squall had requested began to follow the Deputy Commander into Squall's office leaving Rinoa alone outside. She stood there feeling very apprehensive and also a little left out. They were there for some reason that she wasn't a part of and she wondered to herself if she would ever be accepted as one of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xu led them into the Commanders office and was surprised by what Squall said to her.

"Thank you Xu could you keep Rinoa company and explain to her that I will see her in a minute please" Squall said.

"Sir wouldn't you rather have me in here on the briefing" Xu said a little put out that she was seemingly being dismissed from the briefing that was about to take place.

"Don't worry Xu, I'm not leaving you out of this" Squall said noticing the look on the older girls face.

"I'll go over this with you later ok, it's just that I'm sure Rin's feeling a little odd about not being asked in here right away so I'd like you to let her know that I'll speak to her as soon as I'm finished here ok." Squall said.

"Certainly Commander" Xu said and saluted, feeling relieved that she wasn't being ignored or kept out of things.

"Sir what's going on" Jessica asked.

"Yeah Squall whassup" Zell said.

"Jessica firstly call me Squall ok, the sir thing makes me feel like I'm old" Squall said and smiled at the pretty blonde.

"Yes sir…. I mean Squall" Jessica said nervously.

"And secondly could you all please take a seat cos, its just too weird being the only one sitting here" Squall said to them and smiled.

They sat down and waited for him to explain why he had called them all here.

"So Squall what's going on then, why are we here" Irvine asked.

"Yeah what's up Squally" Selphie asked looking at Jessica and winking.

Jessica sat there and smiled at the spunky girl, she couldn't believe that this was how they addressed the Commander of seed. She had been taught that you should say yes sir and no sir when you spoke to the Commander, if you spoke to him at all. Yet here was Selphie calling him Squally and not only that but he had told her not to call him sir. She found the whole thing rather strange but found that she could see that there was no disrespect in what was said and in fact it had the opposite effect on her as she actually respected him more for allowing them to be so open and casual.

"Ok well here we go then" Squall said.

"I have just read two files which I think require further investigation and I have decided that not only is this a top priority for seed but well I want a team that I can trust and has the most qualified seed members in it" Squall added.

"So I decided that this operation is to begin immediately and I'm placing Zell in charge" Squall said to them.

"Me" Zell said surprised.

"Yes your in charge Zell" Squall said to his friend.

"Really, you say this is a top priority and you want me in charge" Zell said nor quite believing the words he was hearing.

"Yes I want you in charge Zell, I feel that you're the most qualified for this" Squall said noticing the blush on his friends face.

"Thank you Sir, I Wont let you down" Zell said.

"I know you won't Zell and it's Squall ok not sir, you of all people should know how much I hate being called sir" Squall said smiling at the tattooed man.

"Ok well onto the mission, this is basically an investigation, so I want you to have a look through the files and then get ready to depart to wherever you feel is the best place to start ok. Squall said to the team in front of him.

"Whatever you find make sure to report directly to myself or Xu, I don't want anyone else involved in this for now ok" Squall added before getting up from his chair and handing the files to Zell.

"Of course Squall" Zell said as he took the files.

"Ok well that's all for now, but I would like you to start immediately so of you would make the necessary preparations and inform Xu when your ready" Squall said to Zell.

"Ok well we'll take a few minutes to read through the files and then let Xu know Commander" Zell said and the four of them saluted as they got ready to leave the office.

"Oh and one other thing, be careful ok, I'd rather not have you getting into anything until we know what's going on" Squall said as they left his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa walked into Squalls office to find him standing at the window looking out, she walked over to him and placed her hand on his head.

"Is everything ok" she asked.

"Yeah it's fine" he answered as he turned to her.

"I'm sorry about today" he said as he looked at her.

"Don't worry about it" she said and smiled at him.

"I really wanted to go for a drive with you but then this thing came up and I had to do something about it" Squall said as he raised his hand to her cheek.

"I know" she said to him and smiled again.

"Rin I love you" he said and leaned over to kiss her.

"I Know I love you too" she said as their lips met.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man stood outside the entrance to shumi village, the wind was blowing but he didn't feel the cold. He looked to the entrance and smiled to himself, as the snow fell against his scarred face he continued to smile. He looked down at the snow and wrote with the tip of his gun blade and began to walk towards the entrance. Behind him the wind whistled and the snow fell upon the number he had wrote and as he walked he smiled. Written in the snow was one thing, one number and soon he would be ready, written in the snow was

3


	8. Death by Gunblade part two

**Disclaimer.:** I own nothing I tells ya nothing, not ff8 , not the characters, nothing but well I am getting a motorbike soon. So please don't sue, don't take my bike from me.

**A/N: **well I would like to take this opportunity to say thanks to mieka, and to Hannah for keeping me sane and for keeping the bunnies away, you ever need someone to keep bunnies away you can do no better than a bad ass vamp. Special thanks as always go to the most amazing writer I know Alex, no one inspires me more, for her inspiration and for so much more I owe a debt that I vow to one day repay. So please review this little story of mine even if its to tell me it sucks, who knows maybe you guys can tell me where I'm going wrong or even if I've got anything right. Anyway onto Chapter 8, this cahpter takes place over two days.

**DEATH BY GUNBLADE PART 2.**

**today**

Zell sat in the cockpit of the ragnarok, he was lost in thought so much had happened in such a short space of time and as he sat there, he tried to figure out what this all meant. What he had seen in Shumi village shocked him so much, even someone who was as battle hardened as Zell was hadn't been prepared for the sight of so much carnage. He looked around at the others and could see that the wasn't the only one who was disturbed by the images. Selphie seemed quieter than usual and even Irvine seemed to have lost his ability to cheer her up. As for Jessica well she had taken the sights worse of all being the least experienced member of the team, Zell had tried to comfort her as best he could but was finding it extremely hard to find the words. So he sat there and thought back to the events that had started this.

**yesterday**

The team was assembled outside garden and was ready to start the mission Squall had given them.

"So Zell, where to" Selphie asked in her usual enthusiastic way.

"I'm not really sure, I was thinking maybe we should start in Timber" Zell answered.

"Why Timber" Jessica, Zell's girlfriend asked.

"Well according to the files Squall gave me, that seems to be the scene of the first event, the death of the major" Zell answered.

"Oh so start at the beginning then, good idea" Jessica said.

"Yes that seems like the best place to start" Irvine said, surprised Zell had thought of it.

"Ok so Timber it is then Zell" Selphie added.

They got in the car and headed towards Balamb town where they would take the train to timber. Before they had a chance to leave the grounds of Garden however Selphie noticed Quistis running after them and waving frantically.

"STOP, WAIT, SELPHIE STOP" Quistis screamed at the departing car.

Selphie who was driving suddenly jammed on the brakes, jolting her three companions forward in their seats.

"Whaa the fuck" Zell said.

"Damn Sefie you trying to kill us" Irvine said as he bent down to pick up his trademark cowboy hat, which had fallen off when Selphie had stopped the car.

"Sorry Irvy, but I just saw Quisty screaming at me to stop" Selphie said grinning at the site of Irvine wiping the dust of his hat.

"Well be more careful next time Sefie, I just had this thing cleaned" Irvine said as he put his hat back on his head.

"Zell thank god I caught you guys" Quistis said as she arrived at the car.

"Why whassup" Zell said in his own inimitable way.

"There's been a report of some trouble at Shumi village and the Commander thinks it has something to do with the mission he gave you, so he wants you guys to go there first" Quistis said.

"and how are we supposed to get there" Zell asked.

"The Commander has given permission for you guys to take the Ragnarok, your to go to Shumi village and then report back straight away" Quistis said.

"Ok then" Zell answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today**

Squall sat in his office reading through the reports again, he was sure there was something about these two events that he was missing, but once again it seemed to elude him. He had read and reread these reports numerous times and definitely had the feeling that they were connected but how or why was beyond him.

"DAMMIT" he shouted as he threw the reports on the desk.

He got up from his desk and walked over to the window again, as he stood there looking out he wondered if Zell and the others had arrived in Shumi village yet. It had stunned him when the message had come from Trabia Garden, it had been vague all it had said was there had been some trouble in Shumi village and would they send some Seeds to check it out. but once again he had the feeling that it was connected to the two reports on his table. He had immediately dispatched Zell and the others since Trabia had no Seeds with their experience. Now he stood there waiting for the report.

"Hey you" Rinoa said as she walked into his office.

"Hey back" he said as he turned away from the window.

"You ok" Rinoa asked noticing the worried frown on Squalls face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Squall answered before walking over to her and kissing her softly on her cheek.

"Are you sure Squall" Rinoa asked.

"Yes, trust me Rin, I'm fine ok" Squall said and smiled at her as if to prove it.

"Ok then" Rinoa said and this time it was she who kissed him.

They stood there for a few minutes both lost in each others arms, before finally Squall moved away from the embrace and smiled mischievously at his girlfriend.

"Actually Rin there is something wrong with me" he said to her still grinning.

"What's wrong, please Squall tell me" Rinoa asked the look of concern on her face and in her voice wiping Squall's grin off his face.

"Nothing Rin, I was just going to say I was hungry, and ask you if you wanted to get some dinner with me" he said as he put his hand up to her cheek and began to caress her face softly.

"Don't ever do that to me again Squall Leonheart, I was really worried" Rinoa said brushing his hand from her face and walking away from him.

"Rin I'm sorry, really I didn't mean to upset you" Squall said as he walked over behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok fine then, now what was that you said about dinner" Rinoa said turning her head and smiling at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yesterday**

The scene at shumi village was like something out of a horror story, Zell thought to himself as they looked around. There were bodies everywhere, some looked as if they had died fighting but most seemed as if they had just been killed where they slept.

"Who could have done this" Jessica said with tears streaming down her face.

"So many, there's so many" Selphie said even though she had been a seed longer than Jessica, she too was stunned by the level of violence that had taken place in the once peaceful village.

Irvine walked over to his girlfriend and embraced her as she sobbed against his chest, he too could barely believe that someone could cause so much destruction.

Zell meanwhile had switched from shock to outrage, he swore to himself that he would get to the bottom of this and the people responsible would pay dearly. He left the others and began to walk around the village, eager to see if there were any survivors or even if he could find some sort of clue as to the identity of whomever had caused this devastation.

"Where are you going" Irvine asked.

"I'll be back in a minute, we still have a job to do here" Zell responded as he walked away.

He searched the entire village, being met with more and more gruesome sights, villagers missing limbs, some who had obviously been decapitated. As he walked he grew more and more angry, once again vowing to himself that the culprits would be found. He then saw a sight which brought tears to even his battle hardened face, there in front of him was the mutilated body of a moomba, the gentle creatures that some shumi evolved into. How anyone could do this to such a beautiful creation was beyond Zell and as he looked at the corpse his tears fell freely. He walked away from the sight unable to look any more, as he walked he noticed something which was a little out of place in this village, a Galbadian special forces uniform on one of the bodies. He ran over to the body and looked at it, it had been disfigured beyond all recognition. Evidently by whoever had carried out the unprovoked attack on shumi village. He bent down and opened the uniform hoping that the id chain special force soldiers wore was still intact. To his surprise it was since it seemed whoever had killed this unfortunate soldier had gone a long way to make sure he couldn't be recognised. The mans name was Major Frank Biggs, the name meant nothing to Zell but he hoped perhaps it did to Squall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today**

"Squall, lets have dinner in our room" Rinoa said not wishing to eat in the cafeteria.

"Rin, we're going out for dinner" Squall answered taking her by surprise.

"Really, we're going out, where to" Rinoa asked.

"I thought we'd go to Balamb's finest" Squall replied.

"Yes please" Rinoa said and kissed him on the cheek.

They left the office and began to walk towards the elevator, as they walked Squall reached out to take a hold of Rinoa's hand. He looked at her and smiled as they got on the elevator, he once again thought to himself how beautiful she was.

"And what exactly are you smiling for Mr. Leonheart" Rinoa asked playfully.

"I was just thinking, how lucky I am, and how beautiful you are" Squall answered.

"Not as lucky as your going to get if you keep this up" Rinoa said as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

They were still locked in an embrace and kissing when the elevator door opened, as they stood there oblivious to their surroundings, they never noticed the figure waiting outside the elevator.

"Ah hem" Nida coughed at the sight of the couple in the elevator.

"Nida, sorry I didn't see you there" Squall said blushing, as Rinoa giggled against his shoulder.

"Sorry Commander, I didn't mean to intrude" Nida said he too was blushing.

"It's fine Nida" Squall said as he and Rinoa began to leave the elevator.

"Actually Sir, I was looking for you" Nida said.

"Really why, has something else happened" Squall asked immediately reverting back to attention.

Rinoa watched this interchange with amusement, she had been surprised when Squall had held her hand as they walked, and more so when he hadn't tried to pull away as they kissed on the elevator. But as she watched she realised that his ability to surprise her was just another one of the many things she loved about him. She looked on as he and Nida reverted to their more typical roles of Commander and Seed.

"Sir we have received a communication from the Ragnarok, but well we're under your instructions that only yourself or Xu are to hear it" Nida said.

"Very well, are they still on" Squall asked.

"Yes sir" Nida replied.

The three of them walked towards Gardens communication room, this had been a new addition since the defeat of Ultimecia. As they walked Squall once again surprised Rinoa by taking her hand and smiling at her. She had thought he would have been all officious and commander like but again he had managed to catch her off guard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yesterday**

Zell took the id chain and made his way back to the others, he found them in the same spot he had left them in.

"Find anything" Irvine asked.

"Just this" Zell said handing Irvine the chain and walking over to where Jessica was sitting.

"How you doing" Zell said as he sat down beside his girlfriend.

"I'm ok, it was just……." Jessica answered as she leaned against his broad chest.

"I know Jess, I know" Zell said softly to her as he put his arms around her.

Irvine looked at the name on the id chain, he didn't recognise it even though he had been at Galbadia Garden with a lot of military men.

"So what should we do now" Selphie asked.

"We have to report this back to Squall immediately" Zell answered.

"We have to tell him what happened here, and organise someone to give these people a proper burial" he added.

"Yes we cant leave them like this" Selphie said glad that Zell had brought up burying the villagers.

They left the village and headed to the ragnarok, each of them had been changed by the sights they had seen at the village. They were eager to relay the news to Squall and were even more eager to leave the village behind them. But more than anything they wanted to find those responsible for such carnage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today**

Squall entered the communications room with Rinoa, Nida had left them as they walked towards the room. He hadn't the required clearance to hear Zell's report and even though Squall hadn't ordered him to, he had felt that his presence wasn't required so he had asked to be dismissed.

"Sir" the young man who operated the radio said as he stood up and saluted the Commander.

"At ease Davis" Squall said surprising the young man by knowing his name.

"Would you like to hear the transmission now Sir" Davis asked.

"Yes" Squall replied.

Davis reached over and turned on the transmitter, after a few seconds the buzzing noise the transmitter made began to clear and Davis leaned over and pressed the button in front of him.

"Ragnarok this is garden, I have the Commander here, over" Davis said.

"………"

"Ragnarok this is garden, do you copy" Davis said into the microphone.

"Garden this is Ragnarok, over" the unmistakable voice of Zell answered.

"Ragnarok this is Garden,who am I speaking too" Davis asked causing Rinoa to giggle at the idea that someone didn't know Zell's unmistakable voice.

"This is Zell Dincht, do you have the Commander there" Zell said.

"Yes the Commander is here Mr. Dincht sir, I'll patch him straight through" Davis said causing Rinoa even further giggles.

"Sir if you please" Davis said pointing to the microphone.

"What do I do" Squall asked having no idea how to work the communication device.

"You just press the button in when you want to speak sir, and then take your finger off the button when your ready for them to speak" Davis said.

"Ok fine" Squall answered and moved towards the machine.

"Very well sir, I'll be right outside" Davis said as he got up and saluted the Commander before walking from the room.

Squall saluted the man back and sat down in front off machine.

"Zell this is Squall over" Squall said into the microphone.

"Squall, the whole place up here is a mess, there's bodies everywhere, whoever did this needs to be found immediately" Zell almost Screamed.

"Zell calm down and tell me exactly what you found" Squall said calmly.

Zell proceeded to tell Squall that Shumi village had been completely devastated and everyone there had been killed. Squall listened to what Zell was saying without allowing any emotion to show on his face. Rinoa however showed no such composure and began to weep openly. She stood there with tears streaming down her face as they listened to what Zell was saying.

"Sir are you there" Zell asked.

"Yes I am, Zell did you find anything else, any trace of the people responsible or anything out of the ordinary" Squall asked.

"No there was nothing to show who did this, but well I did find one thing unusual" Zell said.

"What was that" Squall asked.

"I found an id chain from a Galbadian special forces major" Zell said.

"What was the name Zell" Squall asked.

"Major Frank Biggs" Zell answered.

"Are you sure that was the name" Squall asked recognising the name because of the mans reputation.

"Yes Squall I'm positive, Major Frank Biggs" Zell said.

"Oh My God" Rinoa said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa woke up from her sleep, and noticed she was alone in their room.

"Squall" she cried out.

"Squall are you here" she cried out again.

She got up and looked around the room, but there was no sign of him. She decided he must have went back to his office to go over what she had told him after they had spoken to Zell.

"Rinoa you know this guy" Squall had asked.

"Yes he worked for my father" she answered.

"Rin, can you look at something for me" he had asked her.

"Sure Squall anything" she said.

They had left the communications room and headed back to his office. He had ordered Zell and the others to go to Trabia Garden and under his direct order to have the Commander there organise a burial team. Selphie had protested saying that Trabia was too busy with their rebuilding to send people to be on burial duty. But he had promised her he would send a detachment of seeds to Trabia to cover the work of the people he was taking away. She had still protested until he had told her that he would never be able to get a team from garden to Shumi village quick enough to give those unfortunate people a proper burial. Now as they walked to his office both of them were silent.

"Squall" Rinoa said as the stood in the elevator.

"Yes" Squall replied.

"What is it you want me to look at" Rinoa asked.

"That man that worked for your father, well he wasn't the first special forces soldier to be killed in the last few weeks" Squall said before adding.

"So I want you to take a look at the names of the others to see if you can recognise them"

"Squall how many others are there" Rinoa asked becoming concerned.

"Two that I know of" Squall replied not noticing the concern on his girlfriends face.

The elevator stopped and they walked into Squall's office. As they entered Squall finally noticed the look on Rinoa's face.

"Rin are you ok" he asked.

"Yes, I mean no, its nothing" she said.

"Rin, you can tell me anything" Squall said moving to her and taking her hand in his.

"I know, Its just all this, its like Ultimecia again" She said.

"Rin don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this" Squall said before taking her in his arms.

"Squall promise me, we'll be ok" she said softly into his chest.

"Rin, I promise we'll be fine" Squall said before softly kissing her lips.

Now as she sat on their bed she once again became very worried, she had know the two men and Squall had taken the news badly. The more she thought about his reaction the more worried she became. Finally she decided to get dressed and go to his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men stood at looking into the water in front of them, they had been here before only a few short weeks ago. But this time was different and they both knew it, this time there would be no going back. The decisions made now would decide both of their very futures.

"Are you ready" the shorter man asked.

"Yes I just have two more things to take care of and the I'm all set." the taller man answered.

"Good cos we have no time to waste" the shorter man said.

"I'll be quick" the taller man said as the other man walked away.

He stood there alone, very soon he would have to do something which scared even him, these thoughts were running through his head as he looked into the water. He had thought that there was nothing in this world that scared him but he had been wrong. As he stood there and looked into the water it began to rain. He moved away from the water and smiled, he liked the rain and as he walked away he wiped the droplets from his scarred face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today**

Zell sat on the ragnarok as it made its way back to garden, the events he had witnessed still playing on his mind. However he now felt a renewed sense of purpose. They had gone to Trabia as requested and despite the Trabian Commanders own objections. The burial team had been assembled and had already left for Shumi village. Now they were on their way home and Zell could feel as could the others that soon they would be catching up with those responsible, and for Zell this was something he wanted very much.

"Are you ok" Jessica asked.

"Fine, you" Zell answered.

"I'm better now" she said as she moved closer to him.

"We'll be home soon" Zell said as he put his arm around her.

"Yes" she said feeling much better now.

"Squall will find them" Zell said not noticing the frown which appeared on her face.

"I know Zell, I know" she said even though she wasn't sure whether she wanted the people responsible to be found.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa stood in Squall's office, now feeling even more concerned than she had been when she woke up. This was so unlike him, to leave in the middle of the night without telling her where he was going. She stood there and looked around the office realising it was exactly the same as it had been when they had left earlier.

"He never even came back here" she said to herself as she turned to leave the office.

She searched the entire garden but there was no sign of him, finally she made her way back to their room. She was beyond concerned now, now she was worried, where could he have gone she thought as she entered their room. She sat there for many hours unable to sleep waiting for him to come back. At one point she had considered going to see Quistis and asking her to organise a search party to try and find him. But she had dismissed these thoughts, convincing herself that she would look like a foolish schoolgirl. So instead she just sat and waited, waited and worried.

"Squall please be ok" she said aloud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dollet was quiet as it usually was at this time of night, Major Mark Wedge thought as he stood outside the communications tower. This assignment had only been ongoing for two days and as he stood there he smiled to himself. Two days and he had already found what he had been looking for. He held up the silver object and looked at it, all this trouble for this little thing he thought to himself and once again smiled. This would surely make the big chiefs happy which would only mean good things for him. Promotion was certain now, and who knows maybe a pay rise also. As he stood there however he had no idea that he would never see his wife and children again, he had no idea that the last few seconds of his life would be spent looking at a shiny silver object. He never saw the face of the man who took his life and if he had he wouldn't have believed it was possible. He did however hear the footsteps and as he began to turn around he heard the whoosh of the blade.

"Four" the man said as he bent down and picked up the shiny silver object.

"One more to go" he said and he smiled as he placed it with the other three similar objects in his pocket.

He walked away jangling the four objects in his pocket, as he walked he absent mindedly touched the scar on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall entered the room he shared with Rinoa to find her awake and dressed, she was sitting on the bed.

"Where the hell have you been" She shouted at him.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk" he said.

"You went for a walk, I've been sitting here worried out of my mind, and you went for a walk" she shouted.

"Rin, I'm sorry, I had no idea" he said as he sat beside her.

"I thought I'd be back before you woke up" he said softly as he put his arms around her.

"I never wanted you to worry, you have to believe me" he said as he turned her face to his.

"I do, I do, it's just that with everything's that happened" she said as she began to cry.

"Rin please don't cry, I promise you everything will be fine, I'm not going anywhere" he said as he hugged her closer to him.

"You mean it, no matter what happens" She sobbed into his chest.

"Rin do you trust me" he asked as he once again took her face in his hands.

"Of course I do" she said as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Rin I'm not going anywhere ok, everything I want, the only thing I need is here, you are everything I've always wanted ok" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Squall I love you" she said.

"I know Rin, I love you too" he said as he moved his head closer to kiss her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Caraway sat alone in his office in Deling, he looked over the reports in front of him. Three of his best operatives had been killed in the last six weeks, all while on missions approved by the President himself. He looked through the reports and was amazed that anyone could get to these men. These had been the best of the best, it would take an army of special units to take them all out. As he sat there he didn't notice the door to his office opening, nor did he see the man who entered. He sat there reading the reports and shrugging his head once more unable to believe that his men had been disposed of so ruthlessly, he looked at the file before suddenly realising that he wasn't alone.

"You" he said looking at the figure in front of him.

"Yes me" the scarred man said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n sorry about the ending for this chapter but well it had to be done, cliff hangars are so not my thing usually but well I was inspired by a former library girl. Anyway I will update very quickly.


	9. A Death in The Family

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not a damn thing, not final fantasy, not squaresoft nothing I tells ya. I once owned it all but a combination of bad luck and foolishness caused me to lose it. So don't bother suing because there's nothing for you to take.

**A/N**: firstly I would like to thank anyone who's taking the time to read this little story of mine thank you all so much, thanks especially to those who've taken the time to review, to Mieka, Ms. Jones and Balambgirl thank you so much for your kind words and for your advice. Special thanks as always go to Hannah for keeping me sane and for making me laugh so much and of course to Alex for being my favourite former library girl and the best damn writer I know, but mainly for all the things you've taught me. So to you all please continue to read and review. Now onto chapter 9. ok there are some flashbacks in this chapter and i've put them in italics so hopefully they make sense, also this chapter takes place in different places so i mention that at the start of each paragraph where its relevant ok.

**A DEATH IN THE FAMILY**.

**Dollet **

Zell stood beside the communication tower for the second time in the past month, this time however was very different than the last time he had been here. As he stood there and looked at the blood stained ground he once again felt the now familiar stirrings of rage within himself. The people responsible for this would pay, they would pay dearly for this he thought as he bent down to take some of the mud in his hands.

"Zell are you ok" Jessica asked.

"Yes Jess I'm fine" Zell answered.

"Are you sure" Jessica asked again not convinced by his response.

Zell stood up and walked over to his girlfriend and put his arms around her, the events of the last few days had taken a lot out of her and this was one of the reasons he had sworn to himself that those responsible would pay for their crimes.

"Yes Jess I'm sure" Zell said as he hugged her close to him.

They stood there for a few minutes lost in each others arms, their thoughts far away from the scenes of carnage they had witnessed in the last few days. Until finally they moved apart and decided to head into the communications tower itself to see if Irvine and Selphie had found out anything that would lead them to who was behind all of this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Garden**

Squall Leonheart awoke from his sleep earlier than normal, the truth was that he hadn't really slept at all. He looked at Rinoa who was sleeping peacefully beside him and smiled to himself, once again thinking how much she looked like an angel. He kissed her softly on the lips and quietly got up from the bed. The last two days had been chaotic and as much as he hated too get up he needed to know if Zell and the others had found anything out in Dollett. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he really needed a shave he thought as he stood there looking at the stubble on his face. He had been so preoccupied with the events of the last few days that he hadn't had the time, so he decided he may as well shave now. As he began to lather up the foam his thoughts drifted back to last night.

_He stood there with Rinoa in his room, trying to convince her that everything would be fine, but just when he thought he had they were interrupted by a knock on the door._

"_Who is it" Squall said angrily._

"_Sir It's Nida" came the voice from the other side of the door._

"_Rin Sorry, I better see what's going on" Squall said softly to Rinoa._

"_Sure" Rinoa said disappointedly._

_He kissed her on the lips softly and walked over to the door. As he reached the door he looked back at her and smiled a warm smile hoping that it was enough for her for now._

"_What is it" Squall asked the clearly flustered Nida as he opened the door._

"_Sir there's been a report of some trouble in Dollet" Nida answered._

"_What kind of trouble" Squall asked even though a part of him already knew._

"_I'm not sure sir, but the reports are that there were some killings at the communication tower" Nida answered._

"_Ok have Zell and his team arrived back yet" Squall asked._

"_Not yet" Nida responded._

"_Very Well, I want you to contact them immediately" Squall ordered._

"_Yes sir, will you be speaking to them yourself" Nida asked._

"_Yes, arrange the contact and I'll see you in the communications room" Squall ordered._

"_Very well sir" Nida said before saluting the commander and heading off to carry out his orders._

"_Oh and Nida, could you have Xu and Quistis come to my office" Squall said to the departing man._

"_Certainly sir" Nida said before hurrying away._

_Squall turned from the door and walked back to Rinoa. _

"_Rin I'll be back as quickly as I can ok" he said to her._

"_Ok" she said with a note of worry in her voice._

"_Rin don't worry ok, everything will be fine" Squall said trying to comfort her._

"_Are you sure, Squall" Rinoa said his words not comforting her at all._

"_I Promised didn't I" Squall said and kissed her softly before leaving the room._

_He walked toward the communications room and for the first time wondered if this was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep._

As he finished shaving he heard a soft moan come from the direction of his room, he looked out from the bathroom to see Rinoa shifting in the bed and smiled again to himself,. He thought back to something Zone and Watts used to say about their princess, she really didn't like to be woken up prematurely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deling**

General Caraway sat at his desk looking at the scarred man before him. He looked to his gun which was behind the man and cursed himself for not keeping it in his desk. There was no way out of this he thought to himself and for the very first time in his life Caraway was scared.

"So you're here to kill me" Caraway said to the scarred man.

"Of course general" the man replied with a smile.

"I've killed so many ranks before but well you'll be my first general" the man said before laughing at his own humour.

"You killed my men" Caraway said feeling the anger and desperation build within himself.

"Oh them, that was easy" the man said and laughed again.

"Why" Caraway asked.

"Because I can" was the only answer the scarred man gave before unsheathing his gunblade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dollet**

Zell and Jessica walked towards the communications tower in silence, neither had said a word in over five minutes. As they reached the tower however the silence was broken by the sound of Selphie and Irvine walking towards them.

"ZELL YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS" Selphie said loudly.

"See what" Zell asked.

"Irvy you show him ok" Selphie said to her boyfriend.

"Sure Sefie" Irvine answered.

"Jess why don't you and I wait here until they come back ok" Selphie said to the other girl.

"Sure ok" Jessica said as she and Selphie walked over to the nearby rocks and sat down.

Zell and Irvine walked into the communications tower and towards the elevator, Zell was reminded of the only other time he had been in this tower. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he, Squall and Selphie had come here on their Field test. He looked over at Irvine and wondered what it was they were going to see.

"Irvine, what did you find" Zell asked.

"I'm not sure Zell" Irvine answered.

"What do you mean your not sure" Zell asked becoming irritated.

"Zell I mean, I know what I think it is, but well you need to see it yourself" Irvine said cryptically.

"Irvine I order you to tell me what it is you found" Zell said his irritation clear now.

"Zell trust me, I can't you need to see it yourself ok, you have to make your own mind up on it for the report ok" Irvine said hoping Zell understood.

"Ok Irvine I'll trust you this time, but it had better be damn well important" Zell said.

"It is Zell, it really is" Irvine said as they entered the elevator.

The elevator ride was long and noisy, the old elevator was obviously in need of repair, finally after what felt like an age they arrived at the top of the communications tower. Irvine led the way out and for the second time in his life Zell Dincht was on the top of the Dollet tower, he looked around and was amazed at the view that was before him. He could see everything for miles around but as he looked he felt a strange feeling. Bad things had happened here recently he thought to himself, very bad things. He looked over to see Irvine walking to the edge of the tower before he began walking towards him.

"What is it Irvine" Zell asked.

"Look Down there" Irvine answered pointing to a pole which was sticking out below them.

Zell looked at where Irvine was pointing and was shocked at what he saw, there hanging was a the body of an elite soldier. But that wasn't what shocked him, no the reason he was shocked was because this particular soldier he recognised. Zell looked at the body of Major Mark Wedge and felt sick, he had know him and even though they had at one time been enemies he felt disgust that someone could leave him like this.

"Irvine we have to pull him in" Zell said.

"Nobody deserves that" he added.

"I know Zell, but first look closer, look at his wounds" Irvine said.

Zell looked more closely at the hanging corpse, before he suddenly realised what Irvine was trying to show him. The wounds could only have been caused by one thing, there was only one weapon that could have done this. As he stood there in shock at this thought another suddenly came to his mind. These wounds had been caused by a gunblade and if that was the case then there could only be one person responsible. Zell again felt the rage within himself come to the fore, he stood there shaking before finally saying one word.

"SEIFER".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Garden**

Squall sat down at the table beside his bed and looked at the sleeping girl, he knew he had to go to his office. But he didn't want to leave her without telling her where he was going, she had been upset last night when he had been gone for a while. So he sat there debating whether to wake her or not and as he sat there his thoughts again turned to the night before.

_He had entered the communications room just as Davis was making contact with the ragnarok._

"_Ragnarok this is Garden over" Davis said._

"_This is Ragnarok, Garden" Selphie's voice answered._

"_Ragnarok, I have The Commander here, I'm patching him through" Davis said._

"_Here you go sir" Davis said before saluting and leaving the room._

_Squall saluted him back before sitting down at the radio._

"_Selphie, is Zell there with you" Squall asked._

"_Yes Squall, hang on I'll put him on" Selphie answered._

"_Whassup Squall, I mean Commander" Zell said._

"_Never mind the formalities Zell, there's been an incident In Dollet and I need you to investigate immediately" Squall said._

"_Are you guys up to it, or would you prefer me to send another team" he added realising that Zell and his team had been on this mission for a while._

"_Of course sir, We'll head there straight away" Zell answered glad Squall had given him the choice._

"_Very well, report back as soon as you find out anything useful ok" Squall said._

"_Oh and Zell, you guy's be careful ok, don't take any unnecessary risks" he added._

"_Don't worry sir we won't, this is Ragnarok over and out" Zell replied._

_Squall sat in the chair feeling the apprehension intensify, once again he felt that he knew exactly what was going on but once again he couldn't quite grasp it. He got up from the desk and walked towards the door, eager to get to his office._

"_Davis I want you to monitor all communications from the ragnarok, as soon as there's any word let me know immediately" he said to as he walked from the room._

"_Yes sir" Davis responded before saluting and walking back into the room._

_Squall saluted back and headed towards his office. He needed to brief Xu and Quistis as to what was going on._

_He arrived at his office to find both Xu and Quistis already there waiting, they both immediately saluted and he returned the salute before the three of them walked inside. Once there he told them to sit down and began to explain what was going on._

"_I'm going to explain this as quickly as I can, so please no questions or interruptions until I'm finished ok" Squall said to Xu and Quistis._

"_Of course sir" Xu answered._

"_Certainly sir" Quistis added knowing how much Squall hated to have to repeat things._

"_Ok the situation is this, I assembled a team to investigate the deaths of two high ranking Galbadian special forces soldiers. These two deaths though apparently unconnected are too coincidental for that, two high ranking special forces soldiers being killed within a week of each other just doesn't seem right. Now as the team was getting ready to depart we heard of an incident at Shumi village again involving the death of a high ranking special forces soldier although this time also including the complete devastation of the entire population of Shumi village" Squall said as both women gasped._

"_Today I received a report of another incident in Dollet, so I have sent the team on the ragnarok to investigate and report their findings immediately." Squall continued._

"_Oh my god, the entire Village" Xu said._

"_So many people" Quistis added clearly upset._

"_I know Quistis, I know" Squall said surprising Quistis by getting up from his seat and walking over to place a hand on her shoulder._

"_Sir do we have any idea who's doing this or why" Xu asked._

"_No Xu, I'm afraid we don't, the only thing we do know is that the three soldiers all were part of a unit that at one time was under the direct order of General Caraway" Squall said._

"_Ok Sir so what do you think we should do" Quistis asked._

"_I'm not sure Quistis, I mean until Zell's team returns and we know what happened in dollet, I'm not sure there is anything we can do" Squall said._

"_The one thing I am sure of however is that whatever is going on has a purpose to it, what that purpose is I don't know, but what I do know is that we will not sit by and let innocent people be slaughtered" Squall said determinedly._

_Both Quistis and Xu looked at the Commander as he said these words and they could both see that he was deadly serious. They both felt a sense of immense satisfaction knowing that Gardens purpose had changed, no longer where they just mercenaries who only worked for money. _

"_Sir what are your orders" Xu asked._

"_I want you to cancel all leave for seeds Xu, any mission that we have accepted that we can put off I want you to cancel" Squall said._

"_Quistis I want you to check our supplies and make sure we're fully stocked, make sure we have all the items we need in case we have to move on" Squall said._

"_Something is coming and I want us to be completely prepared for it whatever it is" he added._

_Quistis and Xu both got up from their seats and saluted before getting ready to leave the Commander's office._

"_Oh and Xu one more thing, have Nida make sure Garden is ready to take off at a moments notice ok" Squall said before saluting the two women._

Squall sat beside his table and looked again at Rinoa, as he looked he decided that he had better get to his office. Just as he was about to wake her however she opened her eyes.

"Hey you" he said before kissing her softly.

"Mmmmm I like being woken up this way" Rinoa said before kissing him back.

"Rin, I have to go and do some work" he said looking into her eyes.

"Is everything ok Squall, did anything else happen" she asked worriedly.

"No Rin nothing else happened, it's just well I need to go over some things, and well I'm waiting for word from Zell" Squall said.

"Ok then, so no time for brekkie with me then" Rinoa asked mischievously.

"Well I suppose I could do with some toast or something" Squall said smiling.

"Yay, toast it is then" Rinoa said before kissing him on the cheek and running towards the kitchen.

Squall smiled not for the first time that morning, amazed at how she always managed to change his mood so completely.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Deling**

Caraway looked at the scarred man in front of him, he knew there was no reasoning with this man, but he also knew that there was a detachment of special forces soldiers due to meet with him in very soon. He began to think that if he could delay this man for some time that perhaps there was a way out of this.

"I always knew you'd be the one to kill me" Caraway said.

"Really old man, and how did you know that" the man replied as he rubbed the tip of the gun blade against his scarred face.

"Oh call it a soldiers intuition" Caraway said.

"You call yourself a soldier, now that's funny" the man said.

"I was a soldier long before you were born" Caraway answered angrily.

"Maybe but I'll be one long after you've died old man" the man responded.

"Your no soldier, I thought before you were, but your not you have no honour, your nothing more than….than a butcher" Caraway said.

"All those people at Shumi village you killed, for what reason, for this little piece of silver here" Caraway said picking up the silver object from the table.

"No old man, I killed them for the same reason I'm gonna kill you, because I can" the man said before laughing.

Caraway glanced out his window and saw the special forces unit arrive, twelve highly trained soldiers would be here in his office in the next few minutes, he almost smiled to himself. Not only would he get out of this alive but he would have all four of the remaining silver objects in his possession. For surely this man had them with him, he only need to keep him talking for a few more minutes and then he would show this man what a true soldier could do.

"I tire of this conversation old man, do you have any last requests or any last words you want me to pass onto your daughter" the man said once again breaking into a laugh.

"How dare you mention my daughter, you leave her out of this or…." Caraway said angrily.

"Or what old man, you'll do what, don't worry I'll be visiting your daughter soon enough" the man said before noticing Caraway looking out of the window.

"Ha so that's your game, you think your soldiers can save you old man, you think their a match for me" the man said with a smirk.

"You have no chance, I may very well die here, but you'll never get out of here alive" Caraway said.

"You know something old man, your right" the man said before the smirk left his face.

"So we can come to an agreement then, you just hand over the objects in your pocket and tell me who your working for and I'll make sure my men don't kill you" Caraway said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh I think you misunderstood me old man" the man said once again with a smirk on his face.

"What, what the hell do you mean I misunderstood you" Caraway said confusedly.

"You were right when you said you would die here" the man said before hurling his gunblade and hitting the general squarely in the chest with it.

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" Caraway screamed as he fell dead to the floor.

The man walked over to the generals desk and around to the body on the floor, he placed his boot on Caraways chest and pulled his gunblade out. He then reached down and prised the silver object from Caraway's cold dead fingers.

"Five" he said before smiling and putting the object with the others in his pocket.

He heard the soldiers running up the stairs to the general's office and smiled to himself, raising the gunblade he moved towards the door.

"This is gonna be fun" he said as the door opened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ragnarok.**

Zell sat in the cockpit along with the others, he had been completely silent since they had buried the bodies at the communication tower. For the first time since this mission had begun he had a face to put to the carnage. The face of someone he knew, someone who had once been a friend but now the face of someone he hated. For Zell hate was a new emotion and one he didn't like at all, sure he hadn't liked Seifer when they had both met up again at Garden. Sure Seifer had teamed up with the sorceress against them, but even through all the teasing he had given him. Even through the whole Ultimecia affair Zell hadn't hated Seifer. But now after what he had done at Shumi village, after all the devastation he had caused Zell hated him completely.

"Selphie can't you get through to Garden" Zell suddenly said.

"No Zell for some reason I can't" Selphie said.

"Dammit, why not" Zell said angrily.

"I don't know Zell, there must be some interference or something" Selphie said.

"How much longer until were there" Zell asked.

"We'll be there within the hour" Selphie said.

"Well hurry it up" Zell said angrily again.

Irvine got up from his seat and walked over to where Zell was sitting, he could see Zell was becoming more emotional by the second and he was starting to worry about the other man.

"Zell, you need to calm down" Irvine said softly.

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS" Zell shouted.

"Zell, Squall put you in charge of this mission ok, you not me, he did that because he trusts you, he believes in you, now are you gonna blow all that because of Seifer Almasy" Irvine said.

"Listen to what he's saying Zelly" Jessica said putting her had on his shoulder.

Zell sat there and tried to take in what Irvine and Jessica were trying to tell him, Squall had put Zell in command of this mission, he had told him that he trusted him and believed in him. He had done that and not only had Zell completed the mission but he had found out vital information about the person responsible. But now because it was Seifer and because of his own highly charged relationship with him Zell was on the verge of taking Squalls trust and belief and blowing it all.

"Irvine, Jess I'm sorry" Zell said looking at them both.

"Don't worry about it Zell, were all a little shook up over Seifer" Irvine said.

"Yeah Zell, we'll be back at Garden soon and the Squall will make sure Seifer pays for what he's done" Jessica said.

"Thanks guys, I think I owe someone else an apology" Zell said to them before getting up and walking towards Selphie.

"We'll be there soon Zell" Selphie said as she heard him behind her.

"I know Sefie thanks, and I'm sorry I snapped at you" Zell said.

"Don't worry about it Zell, apology accepted" Selphie said smiling like only she could.

That smile actually made Zell forget about what was going on for a second and he in turn smiled back at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Garden** **Quad**

Quistis sat in the quad alone, she hadn't been able to sleep since Squall's briefing the other night, the thoughts of all those poor people dead in Shumi village refused to leave her head. She had carried out Squall's order to the letter and had reported so to him just a few minutes ago. But now even though it was late and she had been dismissed she had found that she couldn't sleep. She decided that she would come to the quad for a while until she got tired, but as she sat there she couldn't help but feel that she wouldn't sleep again for a while. Finally she decided that maybe a walk would be better for her and got up to leave the peacefulness of the quad.

**Garden Commander's Office**

Squall left his office and headed back to his room, it had been a long day. Xu and Quistis had done as he had asked and he had decided to contact General Caraway for information about the soldiers who had died. He hated having to talk to that man but felt that he had no other choice especially since he hadn't been able to contact the ragnaraok. That in fact was something that was particularly on his mind, he was worried about his friends. He had considered sending a team to Dollet to check up on them but dismissed the idea, instead deciding to trust Zell and his team to follow his orders explicitly. Now as he entered the elevator and headed towards his room he began to wonder if he had made the right choice. He hadn't been able to contact General Caraway either and for some reason this disturbed him as much as not hearing from Zell and the others. He tried to put these feelings to one side but found that he couldn't, he kept getting this nagging feeling that everything that was going on should make sense to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside Balamb Garden.**

The scarred man stood outside and looked at the building before him, he hadn't been here in a long time and as he stood there he smiled.

"There's no place like home" Seifer Almasy said as he began to walk towards the building in front of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N. **sorry another little cliff hangar there for you, well I'll try and get the next chapter up more quickly, so Seifer's home and well to Quote a friend of mine Business is about to pick up.

Please review and let me know what you think and where I'm going wrong or right with this story.


	10. Opposite Reactions

DISCLAIMER: Yep it's true I still own nothing, not a thing. Not ff8 not square soft nothing. I keep telling myself that one day these things will be mine but who knows maybe its just the mad delusions of a crazy person. So don't bother suing because there Is nothing for you to take and besides you don't want a pissed off crazy person after you now do you.

A/N: firstly I would like to thank anyone who's taken the time to read this little story, even if it is just one person lol. Secondly to all the people who've reviewed I owe an even bigger thank you, to Mieka, Mrs.Jones, Triple e, Sayuri and Balambgirl thank you all so much for your words and advice. Special thanks as always to the awesome Hannah for her amazing ability to make me smile and keep me sane, trust me no better person than a bad ass vamp girl to do both, and of course special thanks to the amazing Alex the best damn writer I know, and unchallenged queen of all things fluffy. I owe you so much not least the naming of a certain character so thank you again almighty queen of fluff. Ok so here we go chapter 10. Opposite reactions. Please read and review if you want.

**For every action there's an equal and positive reaction- Albert Einstein.**

**Opposite Reactions.**

Zell sat in the cockpit of the raganarok, they were just about to land at Garden and he was running things through in his mind. Seifer had been behind all this from the very start and while a part of him felt better knowing who was behind these atrocious events. A much bigger part was trying to come to terms with the fact that it was someone they all knew. Sure Seifer was on the sorceress's side in the fight against Ultimecia, but Zell had hoped that it had been as the others had said, that Seifer had been possessed or controlled somehow. He was sitting there mulling over this and thinking about what Squall's reaction would be when suddenly…..

"Zell quick come here" Irvine shouted from the front of the cockpit.

"Quick Zell you have to see this" Selphie added.

Zell ran to the front to see what all the commotion was about.

"What, what's so important" he asked as he looked out the window of the ragnarok.

"There, look" Irvine said pointing to the back entrance of Garden.

"Seifer" Zell said as he looked on in shock, surely it couldn't be he thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis had been walking around Garden for almost an hour and finally she felt herself becoming tired. She decided that maybe she should now head for her dormitory and maybe tonight she would actually get some sleep. But as she was walking towards her room she couldn't quite shake the idea that someone was watching her.

"Is there anybody there" she said her voice slight shaky.

"Come on this isn't funny" she added her nervousness now becoming even more apparent.

She began to chide herself over her foolishness, maybe I really am tired she thought as she resumed walking towards her room. She never saw the flash of white behind her as she walked away. If she had she would have thought that she was seeing a ghost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall walked towards dr. Kadowki's infirmary, he had suddenly developed a splitting headache.

"Maybe Rinny's right, I'm not getting enough sleep" he said to himself as he entered the infirmary.

"Commander what brings you here" Laura Dr. Kadowki's assistant asked.

"Isn't Dr. Kadowki working tonight" Squall said back to the red headed girl as he rubbed his hand against the side of his head.

"No sir, this is her night off, is there anything I can help you with" Laura asked slightly worried by the Commander obvious distress.

"Um….I….have a headache" Squall said feeling a little embarrassed by the way she was looking at him.

"Oh I have some new migraine tablets sir, they should do the trick" Laura said as she walked to the medicine cabinet on the wall.

Squall was actually quite relieved as the headache which had started out as a dull throb, was now really beginning to pound inside his head.

"Here you are Sir, take two now and two first thing tomorrow morning if your not feeling any better" she said with a smile as she handed him the small vial.

"Thank you Laura" Squall said to the bemused girl, she hadn't been aware that he even knew she had existed let alone knew her name.

He turned and dry swallowed two of the tablets, before leaving and heading towards the dorm room he and Rinoa shared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa was having a really strange dream, in it she was with her mother in a garden. They were sitting in the shade of an apple tree and having a picnic. Her mother was exactly as she had been the last night Rinoa had seen her, but Rinoa herself wasn't the little girl she had been when her mother had died, no instead she was dressed in the same white dress she had worn the first time she met Squall. Her mother was talking to her as if she had never been away but the things she had said made no sense.

"He's gone now" Julia said softly.

"Who is mum" Rinoa asked.

"Never mind dear, here have an apple" Julia said smiling at her daughter.

"Mum who's gone, gone where, is it Squall has something happened to Squall" Rinoa said her voice pleading now.

"Now, Now Ran there'll be plenty of time for that now eat your apple" Julia said her smile now even bigger.

Rinoa looked down at her hand to find to her amazement that she had an apple in her palm, but as she looked on in bewilderment she saw that there were worms crawling from it.

"Mum this apples bad" Rinoa said throwing the apple away.

"Why yes it is dear, but bad apples always return" Julia said smiling more now.

"What the hell" Rinoa said looking back down into her hand to see the apple was still there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer crept silently behind the blond instructor, he had been surprised at the ease with which he had managed to get inside Garden. But even more surprising to him was that the very last person he had expected to see, was in fact sitting alone in the quad. Now as he followed behind her quietly he smiled to himself. Quistis meanwhile was completely oblivious to the fact she was being followed, sure she had the feeling someone had been looking at her. But she had put this down to just being overly tired.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ragnarok landed outside garden, they had tried in vain to radio in and have the hangar opened but had still been unable to get through. As they landed both Irvine and Zell ran to the back of the airship and began running towards gardens entrance.

"Sound the alarm" Zell shouted to the half asleep guard on the front gate as he ran past him.

"We have a security breach, alert the security team immediately" Irvine added as he too ran past the bemused guard.

Zell hoped he wasn't too late, having seen the damage that Seifer had already caused in Shumi village. His mind was filled with the images of death and destruction he had seen there and try as he might he couldn't shake the thought that he wouldn't make it in time.

"Have you alerted security" Selphie said to the still inactive guard as she and Jessica arrived at the front gate.

"What's going on" the guard asked completely stunned into inaction.

"Jess will you explain it to him, I've got to go help Irvy and Zell" Selphie said as she turned and ran towards the entrance.

Jessica explained as much of the situation as she understood, she had heard about Seifer before as had most of Gardens students. But she had never really dealt with him and so was not sure why the others had responded this way. Sure they had seen terrible things in the last few days and apparently Seifer was behind them all. But Jessica couldn't bring herself to believe that anyone trained as a seed would do such horrible things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell and Irvine ran through garden, they had no real idea where Seifer was going to but had decided that Squall needed to be informed immediately.

"Where's that bloody alarm" Zell said the annoyance and worry clear in his voice.

"I don't know Zell, do you think were too late" Irvine said.

"NO" Zell shouted angrily.

"I'll stop him if it's the last thing I do" he added as he ran towards the dorms.

"You mean we'll stop him" Selphie said as she ran towards the others.

Irvine cocked his Exeter and began running in the direction Zell had gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis had reached her room, as she began to slide her card key through the lock however she again was hit with the feeling that someone was watching her.

"Who's there" She said as she looked around behind her.

"This isn't funny" she said a little more loudly.

Hearing no reply she again chided herself about her silliness and turned back to open her door.

"On the contrary my dear instructor, I think it's extremely funny" Seifer said with a grin.

"Oh Hyne" Quistis said in complete shock.

"Nope Seifer Almasy" Seifer said and laughed at his own joke.

"What the hell, how, why….how" Quistis said the shock at seeing her former student in front of her temporarily rendering her incapable of making coherent sentence.

"Now, Now instructor one question at a time" Seifer said his grin even wider now at the obvious discomfort he was causing.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT" the loudspeaker suddenly blurted above their heads.

"Oh I'm an intruder now, well isn't that fun" Seifer said as he walked towards the clearly stunned instructor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall had changed his mind and decided to get a snack in the cafeteria, before he went back to his room. He stood behind the counter making a couple of sandwiches for himself and Rinoa and smiled. His headache was now gone and he felt better than he had all day, plus he was looking forward to Rinoa's face when he surprised her with the late night feast he was preparing. He already had found some chocolate cake and picked up a couple of cans of soda. Now as he stood there adding mayo to the sandwiches he suddenly heard the sound of gardens alarm going off.

"What the hell" he said loudly as he dropped the jar of mayo on the floor.

Suddenly a thought came to his mind, one which sent him running towards the dorm faster than he had ever run before.

"Rinoa" he screamed as he ran from the cafeteria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell, Irvine and Selphie raced towards the dorms, they had thought they had seen a flash of white in front of them and Zell was convinced that it was Seifer.

"There he is" Zell shouted to the others as he ran down the dorm room corridors.

"Well, well if it isn't chickenwuss and the little messenger girl" Seifer said as he turned away from Quistis.

"ALMASY" Zell shouted before jumping on the grinning blond.

Seifer shocked by Zell's immediate attack wasn't really able to defend himself, but as Zell's fist caught him in the side of the face he began to. He raised his knee and caught the tattooed man squarely in the chest knocking him off balance and giving Seifer the opportunity to at least make it back to his feet.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALMASY" Zell screamed in complete rage and renewed his attack on the clearly stunned blond.

"What the hell's got into you Dincht" Seifer said confused as to why Zell had attacked him with such venom.

Zell however didn't answer with words, he answered instead with something even more powerful. He answered with the one thing that set him apart from every other seed, he answered with his fists. Seifer was hit by an uppercut which sent him sprawling across the floor. Before he even had a chance to lift himself back up he felt the other mans body on top of him and was once again forced to defend himself against an unrelenting barrage of pure fury.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall was running now as fast as he could towards the room he and Rinoa shared. He had one thought in his head and one thought only. But as he entered the dorm room corridors this thought was immediately forgotten. Instead he looked on in amazement at the scene that was being played out in front of him. There in the corridor was Irvine gun raised and aimed at the floor and the two people who were now involved in a life and death struggle. Selphie and Quistis were both standing there in full battle mode, Quistis with her save the queen fully extended and Selphie with her strange vision. But it was the two people fighting that Squall's attention was firmly fixed on, for there in the middle of the corridor Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy were beating each other into bloody pulps.

"STOP THIS NOW" Squall shouted at the two figures on the ground.

"I SAID STOP ZELL AND THAT'S AN ORDER" Squall shouted once again but his words weren't having any affect on the two men.

Squall ran over to them and pulled Zell off the by now very messy Seifer.

"I SAID STOP" Squall shouted at Zell.

"But he killed them all" Zell said the emotion clear in his voice.

"What the hell is he talking about" Seifer mumbled as he wiped his bloody face with his sleeve.

Zell looked from Squall to Seifer and back again, he hadn't heard Seifer's words and was still in an highly emotional state. Irvine and the others also looked at the two men with a combination off confusion and anger on their faces.

"No Zell he didn't ok" Squall said once again.

"But we saw it, we saw the evidence" Selphie said.

"Evidence, what the hell is she talking about and whats up with that crazy chickenwuss attacking me for no reason" Seifer said.

"Plus I don't appreciate having weapons pointed at me either" he added.

"Lower your weapons now" Squall said.

Quistis and Selphie did as they were told but both Zell and Irvine showed no signs of following them.

"I SAID LOWER YOUR WEAPONS" Squall said once more.

"Zell, Irvine that's an order" he added as Zell looked into his eyes with more than a hint of confusion.

Irvine however had no such intentions he stood there with his Exeter raised as if to shoot at any second.

"Throw down your weapon now Irvine, that's an order" Squall said but Irvine once again showed no sign of doing any such thing.

"I SAID THROW DOWN BOY" Squall now shouted his anger at his orders being ignored now obvious for all to see.

Irvine finally did as he had been told and placed the Exeter against the wall. But he kept it at arms reach just in case.

"Dammit puberty boy, you call that a welcome home" Seifer said as he began to get up from the floor.

"Shut up Seifer" Squall said as he reached out his hand to help him up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa woke up from the strange dream she had been having, she was a little disorientated and it took her a few minutes to get her bearings. As she stepped from the bed however she was aware of a new problem, the alarm was ringing.

"Squall she shouted" as she ran from the room still in her pyjamas.

She ran down the corridor, one thought only in her mind. Squall was in trouble and she needed to get to him as quickly as possible. As she turned the corner this thought and all rational thoughts however left her mind. There in front of her she saw the one sight she had hoped never to see again in her life. She saw the man she loved once again standing beside Seifer Almasy.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" she shouted at Seifer.

"Rin" Squall shouted shocked by her sudden experience.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM! SEIFER" she shouted once more.

"Rinoa calm down" Seifer said and flashed her his trademark grin.

This was too much for Rinoa, there not more than six feet in front of her was the man who had tried to sacrifice her to the sorceress, the man she had thought she once loved. He's smiling at me after all he did, he's smiling at me as if this is some sort of reunion of old friends she thought and her anger began to flare up.

"NO RINOA DON'T" Squall shouted noticing the look in her eyes a fraction too late.

The lightning hit Seifer squarely in the chest and since he hadn't expected it he was shot across the room smacking against the wall on the opposite side.

"Whaaa tha hell" Seifer screamed in agony.

"RINOA NO STOP" Squall shouted again as he saw her about to launch another, possibly fatal spell at Seifer.

"SELPHIE CURE NOW" Squall shouted at the stunned brunette before he rushed forward and grabbed Rinoa in his arms.

Selphie did as she was asked and cast a curaga over the obviously hurt Seifer. Rinoa meanwhile just looked at Squall in complete shock, she had stopped herself from casting another spell. But now as he held her in his arms, her thoughts were going a million miles an hour, what was Seifer doing here and why would Squall be so concerned with his safety.

"Why Squall why" she asked as she looked into his eyes in complete confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood in Squalls office and waited, they were on different sides of the room and Squall had the security team between them to stop any more fighting.

"What the hell is keeping Commander puberty anyway and why in the hell did you attack me for no reason chickenwuss" Seifer said pacing the room.

"NO REASON! NO REASON! YOU CALL THE SLAUGHTER OF AN ENTIRE VILLAGE NO REASON" Zell said trying to judge the distance between himself and Seifer.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CHICKENWUSS" Seifer said angry now as well.

The others just stood there watching the exchange between the two blonds in silence, they too had questions, many questions but they decided to wait for Squall to arrive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall meanwhile had his own problems, he was in his room trying to explain things to Rinoa. But she wasn't listening to a word he was saying or so he thought.

"Rin please let me explain" Squall said.

"EXPLAIN, YOU BRING THE MAN WHO TRIED TO KILL ME BACK AND NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU DECIDE TO EXPLAIN" she screamed at him.

"Rin it's not like that, really please you have to believe me" Squall said with a note of desperation in his voice.

"BELIEVE YOU, HOW I AM SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY TO ME" Rinoa screamed at him again.

"Rin please just listen ok" Squall said before adding "If you love me please let me explain ok".

Rinoa sat down on the bed as Squall explained his reasons for bringing Seifer back to Garden. As he talked she saw the logic in what he was saying to her and reluctantly let him continue.

"We need him Rin, honestly we need him" Squall said to her.

"Why Squall Why" she asked having calmed down a little.

"I…I…don't know Rin, I just know we do" Squall said and sat down beside her.

"Rin I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but trust me we do need him" Squall said putting his arm around her.

"Ok but from now on you tell me everything and anything that affects us ok and I mean everything ok" Rinoa said.

"I promise" Squall said as he kissed her.

They broke from the kiss and Squall got up from the bed he kissed her softly on the forehead before he started to leave the room.

"Squall where are you going" Rinoa asked.

"Rin I have to go sort this out ok, I'll be right back" Squall said.

"I want to come too" Rinoa said.

"Are you sure" Squall asked surprised a little by the fact she wanted to come.

"Yes I'm sure" she answered as they both headed toward the door of their room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xu walked into the commanders office and immediately surveyed the scene before her. Zell and Seifer were still arguing, Quistis and the others were still sitting there in silence.

"The commander will be here in a few minutes so could you all please sit down" Xu said.

No one moved it was as if they hadn't heard Xu enter let alone heard what she had said.

"I said please sit down now" Xu said a little more forcibly.

Quistis, Selphie and Jessica this time heard the order from the deputy commander and did as they were told. Irvine however just stood against the wall while Zell and Seifer continued with their argument.

"You're a madman Dincht, you should be locked up" Seifer said to the other man.

"ME A MADMAN, YOU DESTROY A WHOLE VILLAGE, KILL EVERYONE THERE AND I'M A MADMAN" Zell shouted..

"No Zell he didn't" Squall said as he entered the room.

They all immediately turned as if on cue to see Squall and Rinoa enter the room together.

"Finally puberty boy, could you please explain to chickenwuss that it wasn't me" Seifer said his grin now back on his face.

"Ok everybody sit down please" Squall said.

They sat down as Squall began to explain how Seifer couldn't have been involved in the events that had recently happened.

"Ok for the last month I have been meeting with Seifer regularly in the hopes of finally convincing him to come back to garden" Squall said as the faces of his friends dropped.

"What the hell" Xu said.

"Commander you were meeting with a known renegade and you never told anyone about it" Xu asked completely shocked by his actions.

"Well no, actually Cid knew and agreed with me that it should be kept under wraps until Seifer agreed or disagreed" Squall said.

"DAMMIT SQUALL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US" Quistis shouted at the commander.

"I made the decision that the only people who would know was myself and Cid" Squall calmly.

Irvine and Selphie looked from Quistis to Squall and then finally to Rinoa, Jessica sat there stunned unable to express any words at all. Zell however was beyond livid, he felt betrayed but worse than the feeling of betrayal was the fact of who had betrayed him. He looked up at Squall and glared before finally getting up to speak.

"You I thought you were my friend, I thought that no matter what happened once you were with us we would all be safe, and now I find that not only have you been keeping secrets from us but you've been plotting to bring this murderer back to Garden, why for what possible reason could you want this abomination here" Zell said looking into Squall's eyes for something, anything that would explain why.

"Zell we need him, we need him to help in the fight that's coming, I don't know why I just know we do" Squall said putting his hand on the other mans shoulder.

Zell pushed him away and walked over to Jessica before sitting down resignedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat there for what seemed like hours as Squall continued to explain why he had brought Seifer back into garden. Some accepted what he said because they believed and trusted him but others especially Zell and Irvine still hadn't been convinced .Zell because of his history with Seifer and the fact that he felt his friend had betrayed him. But Irvine for a completely different reason, his was because of the evidence, sure other people used gun blades but surely no one used them as well as the two men in this room.

"Squall you didn't see what we did ok" Irvine said.

"And what is that Irvine" Squall asked.

"The carnage that we saw at Shumi could only have been caused by someone with a gun blade" Irvine said.

"And" Squall and Seifer said at the same time.

"So that means that even though you were meeting with Seifer, since the two of you are the only ones capable of doing these things and since I know it wasn't you….." Irvine said leaving the rest of his statement empty.

Rinoa and the others now looked at Seifer the same way as Irvine had and they too had to agree with the things he said. But Seifer sat there with his trademark grin as he watched Squall walk to the closet at the back of his office.

"Irvine, guys Seifer didn't do this ok, firstly I was with him when the last attack happened and secondly" Squall said opening the closet door.

"I have his gun blade" Squall continued as he lifted the Hyperion from the closet.

The room was now in complete silence if Seifer had handed his Hyperion to Squall willingly and if he had been with Squall when the last attack happened. Then that could only mean one thing, someone else was responsible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

President Jackson sat at his desk in Deling's presidential office, he looked over the report of general Caraway's death. He had posted more guards at his palace but still he didn't feel safe. Suddenly he felt the presence of someone else in the room.

"I told you not to come here" he said to the scarred man in front of him.

"Indeed but I think you overestimate your role Mr. President" the man said sarcastically as he sat down and placed his feet on the large desk.

"Why did you kill the general, that wasn't part of our agreement" President Jackson said.

"Agreements change Mr. President, besides you've been a naughty boy now haven't you" the scarred man said as he placed the five silver objects on the table.

"I…I…" Jackson stuttered.

"Don't worry Mr. President, he understands and as long as you do as your told, well there'll be no need for things to get too unpleasant for you now is there" the scarred man said as he got up from his seat and picked up the objects.

"Where are you going" Jackson asked the departing man.

"Why I'm going to pick a fight" the man said laughing.

"Tempest, Tempest come back" Jackson shouted at the scarred man.

Tempest however was already out of the door, he smiled and looked down at his gun blade. Things were progressing nicely, poor Jackson he seemed to forget that Tempest wasn't one of his lackeys. Tempest looked forward to reminding him of this later, for now he had other things on his mind, for now his thoughts were on the last remaining obstacle to his bosses plan. He put his hand in his pocket and smiled once more.

"Leonheart" he said as he walked away from the palace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finally left Squall's office and headed back to their room. Seifer had been assigned quarters and under Squall's direct order had been handed back his Hyperion. Zell and Jessica had gone back to their rooms separately, Zell in no mood for company and Jessica too tired to talk. Selphie, Irvine and Xu had gone for something to eat and Quistis finally headed to her room to get her long overdue sleep.

"Squall do you think we can trust Seifer" Rinoa asked.

"Yes Rin I really do" Squall said as she lay in his arms.

"Rin do you trust me" Squall asked.

"You know I do" she said.

"Thanks" Squall said before she silenced him with a kiss.

Squall and Rinoa were woken up by a loud banging on their door, Squall looked at the clock to see it was 5 A.M. he got up dressed in only his boxer shorts and moved towards the door.

"Who in the hell is there at this hour" he shouted as he opened the door to see Nida stand there.

"What in the hell do you want" Squall asked the clearly shaken man.

"Squall who is it" Rinoa asked as she walked to the door.

"Sir this is very important" Nida said.

"I don't care how important this is" Squall said angrily to the still shaken man.

"Sir there's been another incident" Nida said finding the nerve to say what he came to say.

"So, this can surely wait till later" Squall said and began to close the door.

"NO SIR IT CANT" Nida said placing his foot between the door stopping Squall from closing it.

"What the hell are you doing" Squall said angrily.

"Sir this incident, the person who was killed was General Caraway" Nida said.

"NOOOO" Rinoa screamed as she fell to the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **well hope you liked this chapter and the next one is up soon, who is Tempest and who does he work for, what plans does he have for Squall and how will Rinoa handle the death of her father. Also Seifer's back why and will he be accepted by his former friends and by the rest of gardens students.


	11. AN ILL WIND BLOWS

**Disclaimer**: I still own no part of ff8 or square but they are now on a list, yep wrote my Santa list and put them down there so who knows maybe I'll get lucky so don't sue don't steal my luck from me.

A/N: ok firstly thanks to everyone who read this story so far I really hope your enjoying it. Thanks especially to everyone who's taken the time to review to Mieka, Triple e, Ms. Jones, Sayuri21 and to Leontillybalambgirl thank you all so much for taking the time to review. Special thanks as always to the awesome Hannah who still keeps me sane and makes me laugh and to the awesome Alex who is still the best damn writer I know and still inspires and supports. Ok here we go chapter 11 An ill wind blows.

**An ill wind blows.**

Seifer sat alone in the room; he was waiting for the headmaster. He had been back just one night but already he was starting to think that maybe he had made the wrong decision. As he sat there he thought back to his first meeting with Squall after the fight with Ultimecia.

_The man stood alone on the pier looking into the ocean, he had come here every day for the last month. Something about the ocean made him calm, maybe it was the waves crashing relentlessly against the rocks or maybe it was something he had once heard. The ocean has no memory he had once been told and for Seifer Almasy memories where something he could do without._

"_Seifer" the voice called behind him._

"_What do you want, you here to finish the job" Seifer said instantly recognizing the voice._

"_No I need your help" Squall Leonheart said._

"_Ha now that's funny" Seifer said laughing._

"_I want you to come back to Garden" Squall said as he walked up to him._

"_and the funny just keeps coming" Seifer said laughing loudly now._

"_Seifer I'm serious" Squall said annoyed at the sound of Seifer's laughter._

"_I know that's what's funny puberty boy" Seifer said laughing uncontrollably now._

_Squall looked at the man and he too began to laugh, he had come here to ask his most deadly rival to come back to garden. He had told Seifer Almasy of all people he needed his help and the worst thing about the whole situation was that he really did. Finally after a few minutes of the two men laughing at the situation they found themselves in, Seifer and Squall stopped laughing and for the first time in over a month looked at each other. Not as enemies and not yet as friends but rather as two people caught up in a situation beyond either of their control._

"So how come you need my help then" Seifer asked.

"_I'm not sure, something is coming Seifer and if there's one thing I do know it's that I'd rather have you with me than against me" Squall said._

"_So I'm offering you a choice, you can come back to garden and try to be the man you should be, or you can stay here and be the man you are now" Squall added._

Seifer remembered this as he sat in the headmaster's office; he remembered that for the first time in his life someone had given him a second chance. As the door to the office opened and the headmaster walked in Seifer smiled, sometimes a second chance is enough he thought as he looked at the headmaster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall sat in the train carriage, with Rinoa beside him. The last night had been hard on the two of them, Rinoa's obvious shock at the death of her father and Squall's seeming inability to help her through it.

"Rin you awake" he said softly.

"Rin" he asked again receiving no answer.

He got up quietly and walked to the other side of the train carriage, they had left first thing this morning and he was actually glad that Rinoa was getting some sleep. He sat down beside the four seeds he had been ordered to take with him against his will.

"Commander is everything ok" Nida asked.

"Yes fine Thanks" Squall answered.

"We'll be there within the hour sir" the young blond girl said.

"Very well Claire" Squall said and smiled at the blond.

"Sir can I ask a Question" Darius asked.

Squall looked at the man as if he hadn't heard him, he was lost in his own thoughts and again he was annoyed at Cid's insistence that he brought support with him. To Squall this was a personal issue however Cid had insisted that with everything that was going on, Support wasn't only necessary it was mandatory.

"Sir" Darius asked again, it was his first mission and to be placed with the commander excited him tremendously.

"Sorry what" Squall said.

"Sir I was wondering if I could ask a question" Darius asked again brushing his brown hair away from his eyes.

"Certainly" Squall asked looking at the man for the first time.

"Sir do you expect any trouble" Darius said immediately perking the interest of his colleagues.

Squall however was intensely looking at the other man, for the first time he noticed something that he hadn't before, Darius looked very much like him. He had the same brown hair combed in exactly the same manner, his eyes weren't the vivid blue that Squall's were but they were close. In fact apart from the scar across his face Darius could easily be mistaken for Squall.

"Sir" the man asked again slightly worried by the commanders examining look.

"Oh sorry I was miles away" Squall said.

"No Darius I don't expect trouble of any sort" he added.

"Oh ok" Darius said his voice showing his disappointment.

Squall smiled to himself, it seemed the young man was very eager for action and this reminded him of himself on his first mission. He was about to say something to the young man when he noticed Rinoa stirring in her sleep. So instead he quickly got up and walked over to their seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer sat in the chair looking at the Headmaster, neither of the two men had said a word for what to Seifer felt like an eternity.

"Well now my boy" Cid said finally breaking the silence.

"Sir" Seifer responded.

"Well I can't say I'm happy to see you, although truthfully I am" Cid said.

"Thank you sir" Seifer said surprising himself as he actually meant it.

"Well now my boy, what to do, what to do" Cid said before taking his glasses off.

Seifer was prepared for this but still he cursed Squall for not being here with him, he had told him he would talk this through with the headmaster.

"Well sir whatever you decide I'm sure it will be fair" Seifer said.

"Indeed my boy, Indeed" Cid said looking at the other man.

"Well it seems that Commander Leonheart feels that your skills are needed so I guess that rules out prison then" Cid said before laughing.

"Huh" Seifer responded.

"Sorry my boy, my sense of humor was never that good" Cid answered.

"Well what the Commander and I have agreed on is this, you have passed almost all the tests to become a Seed so if you are willing, we would like you at the earliest possible time to take your final test and become a fully fledged seed" Cid said.

Seifer was stunned, he was actually completely lost for words at this point, they actually wanted him to become a seed, were they serious. Was this some sort of joke that Leonheart and the headmaster were in on together. Or were they actually giving him the chance to be something he always wanted to be. He sat there with these thoughts in his mind going over and over them, could it actually be true, could he finally become a Seed.

"Well my boy, what do you have to say" Cid asked.

"Sir, Yes please I would like the chance, sir" Seifer answered.

"Very well as soon as the next test day comes up we want you to be ready then" Cid said.

"So for now you are to report to instructor Trepe for evaluation" he continued.

"Very well sir" Seifer said as he got up from the seat.

He walked to the door before stopping to look at the older man and then for the first time that either of them remembered Seifer did something that surprised them both. He saluted the older man before he left the office. Cid sat there and smiled maybe Squall was right about this, maybe Seifer could be redeemed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six people stepped from the train, they had arrived at last. Deling city, the capital of Galbadia stood in front of them and they had much to do.

"Right Nida I want you to hire two cars" Squall said.

"Sir right away" Nida said before he hurried off.

"You three look alert" Squall said to Darius, Claire and the other member of his unneeded escort Damon.

"Sir yes sir" they said as they saluted the commander.

"No salutes, we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves" Squall said to the trio.

"Squall, I. I'm…not sure I can do this" Rinoa said from behind him.

He moved away from the three Seeds and immediately went to Rinoa's side.

"Don't worry Rin, I'm here with you" he said as he put his arms around her.

"Ok, promise you wont leave me alone" Rinoa said.

"Shush now, of course I wont" Squall said as he kissed her forehead softly.

Nida arrived back at that precise moment driving the first car, he got out and walked over to the three seeds and handed Claire the ticket for the other one. Then he walked towards the couple who were now locked in an embrace in front of him.

"Sir" he coughed nervously.

"Sir I have the car" he said a little more loudly now.

"Rin were ready" Squall said to her softly as he turned towards Nida.

"Ok remember you promised" Rinoa said to him as she walked to the car.

Squall ordered Nida to follow in the other car with the others and headed to the car that Rinoa was sitting in.

"Rin you ready" he asked as he got into the car.

"No but" she said as he took her hand in his.

"Lets go anyway" she continued as Squall started the engine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer walked the corridor heading towards the classrooms, he had been told to report to Quistis and as much as this bothered him he was on his way to do just that. As he walked however he passed a number of students who weren't as keen as some to have the sorceress's lapdog back in their beloved garden.

"There he is" he heard one of them say.

"Traitor" he heard another.

"You don't belong here" another shouted.

Seifer walked past them when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder spinning him around. Before he could react he was punched in the face hard, then another hand grabbed him and knocked him to the floor.

"We'll teach you what happens to traitors here" a big student shouted as he moved towards the prone blond.

"Stop that at once" a voice shouted.

"At once you hear me" the voice shouted again.

Seifer who at this point was considering whether or not to break the neck of one of these students was surprised someone was sticking up for him. But as he looked up this surprise turned to outright amazement, for there stood Quistis Trepe.

"You students are all on report" she said to the man who had grabbed Seifer first.

"For what, for this piece of crap" he shouted to her.

Seifer was by now livid, not only had they put their hands on him but now they were calling him a piece of crap. Once more the thought went through his brain that breaking this guys neck would be a good thing.

"I said your on report, now take your friends and report to the headmasters office" Quistis said.

The three men mumbled some more before they headed off towards the headmaster's office. Quistis then turned to look at the man on the floor.

"Well isn't that something" Seifer said flashing his trademark smile at the instructor.

"Well as much as I would like to watch people kicking your ass, we have work to do" Quistis said heading off in the direction of the classroom.

Seifer smiled at the departing instructor again before lifting himself up from the floor and following her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two cars pulled up outside caraways mansion, Rinoa had barely said a word during the drive and as Squall stopped the car he was worried. He was worried as to how she would react when she finally saw her father for the first time. She had cut off all ties with him and now to finally be back here at the mansion, to see him again but this time to see his dead body worried Squall.

"Rin were here" he said softly.

"Oh ok lets go then" Rinoa said surprising Squall.

She was out of the car before Squall even had a chance to say anything else; as he looked out of the window she was actually almost at the door. He jumped out of the car and ran after her, waving at the other car to tell them to wait outside.

"Rin wait" he shouted as he ran up the pathway.

She stood at the door looking at the yellow tape which was strapped across the front of it.

"Rin are you sure you want to do this" Squall asked.

"I have to, he's my father" Rinoa said as she broke the tape and opened the door.

They walked into the room to find nothing, every piece of furniture had been removed, there was no sign that anyone had ever even lived here much less that someone had died here. Looking at each other they walked through the house before heading up the stairs to Caraways study.

"Squall what's going on" Rinoa asked.

"I'm not sure Rin" he said as they reached the study door.

They opened the door and walked in to find it exactly the same as downstairs, nothing not a stick of furniture. Her father's large oak desk which had been the room's main feature was gone along with everything else.

"Squall what the hell is going on here" Rinoa shouted her annoyance clear now.

"Rin I have no idea, but I will don't worry I will" Squall said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer entered the classroom and walked immediately to the desk he used to sit at, it felt strange to him. He had spent so much time in this classroom and yet he had learned nothing, to Seifer the irony of this was funny. So as usual he sat down with a grin on his face, but what was unusual was this time there was something else on his face as well. For the first time in his life Seifer Almasy felt hope, not hope that he would win, not hope that he would fulfill his romantic dream. Hope that this time in this room the lessons he learned he would actually get through, that this time he would walk from this room having accepted that he didn't know everything.

"You think this is funny Seifer" Quistis asked.

"On the contrary my dear instructor, on the contrary" he said his grin fading.

"Very well then shall we begin" Quistis asked looking at him slightly confused.

They had been there for two hours and during the time Quistis had been surprised by how attentive Seifer had been to the lesson. But now was the time for his written test, true he had done one before but she had her own orders to follow.

"Are you ready" she asked.

"As I'll ever be my dear instructor" Seifer said his grin returning in force.

"Would you pleases top calling me that" Quistis said.

"Sorry" he answered surprising her.

Two hours later she walked from the room smiling, not only had he passed but he had managed to get top marks. It was as if he really did want to change she thought before clearing the thought from her mind. Seifer meanwhile sat in the classroom amazed, he had passed and this time he hadn't cheated this time he had passed on his own merit. Maybe he had learned things in this classroom after all he thought as he got up from his seat, he was hungry and he was in the mood for hotdogs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall brought the car to a stop outside the Deling government building; he felt that all the answers he sought were there. As the car stopped he turned to the girl in the seat beside him.

"Rin wait here ok" he said to the still upset girl.

"No I want to know what's going on" she said moving towards the car door.

"Please Rin, wait here I'll find out and come back quickly ok" Squall said.

"Ok hurry please" she said moving back into her seat.

"I will, Rin I love you" Squall said kissing her softly before getting out of the car.

Rinoa sat back in the car seat, she knew he loved her and as much as she loved him back, right now that wasn't enough for her. She needed to see her father; she needed to know if he really was dead.

"Nida make sure Rinoa doesn't go anywhere" Squall whispered to the other man as he passed the car.

"Yes sir, of course sir" Nida said and got out of the car.

The others sat there, so far this had been the most boring mission ever they thought, they were all eager for some action although none of them had ever actually taken part in a mission before. Squall walked towards the building and entered looking back once more at the two cars.

"Can I help you sir" a small petite dark haired woman asked.

"Hopefully" Squall answered.

"Well lets see now" the woman said and smiled an insincere smile at the dark haired man in front of her.

"I'm here to enquire about General Caraway" Squall said.

"And what business is that of yours" the woman asked snottily.

"My name is Squall Leonheart and my business involves the general's daughter" Squall said annoyed by the woman's attitude.

"The Squall Leonheart" the woman said here smile now suddenly becoming sincere.

"Yes, can you help me" Squall asked.

"Me help the world's savior, of course! of course!" the woman said smiling fully now.

She got up from her seat and walked to the back of the office, Squall stood there with a bemused look on his face. Within a couple of minutes she was back with a large file in front of her, she placed the file on the desk and smiled at him again.

"Everything you need to know is in that file Mr. Leonheart, ehmm could you do a small favor for me" the woman asked in a slightly fawning tone.

"Of course anything" Squall said although he wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but here.

"Could you sign this for me" the woman asked handing him a small piece of paper.

Squall signed the paper and smiled at her, before picking up the file and leaving the building. As he walked to the car he thumbed through the file looking at pictures of General Caraway's dead body as it lay across his desk. This disturbed him not because he had any feelings toward the dead man but because he knew he had to show these to Rinoa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer entered the cafeteria to a stunned silence, he walked to the counter and asked for some hotdogs surprised when the cafeteria lady not only gave him the hotdogs but actually winked at him as well. He turned to head away from the counter but once again he turned to face the same three students who had attacked him earlier.

"Now looky here" the big student said.

"Oh it's the traitor" the slightly smaller dark haired student added.

"I really don't think you'll be needing those" the big student said knocking the plate out of Seifer's hand.

Seifer just smiled at the three students and turned back towards the counter but yet again he found his shoulder being grabbed. This time however he was more prepared and as he was spun around he ducked causing the big guy's fist to miss his face. He moved quickly towards the door only to be tripped up by the third of the students and as he tried to get back to his feet he felt the blow on the side of his face of the dark haired students boot. He went crashing down full force now before he felt the weight of one of the students on his back. The blows came crashing down around him and as much as he tried to dislodge the student he was unable to. Once again however he was surprised as a voice started to shout out and once again the fact of whose voice it was shocked Seifer to his core.

"I said enough" Zell shouted at the three men who were kicking and punching Seifer.

"But he's a traitor, he's scum" the big student shouted as he once again raised his fist.

Zell caught the man with a right hook knocking him off Seifer's now prone body, the other two immediately stopped and got off Seifer rushing to their friend. Neither of them were willing or stupid enough to get involved in a fist fight with Zell.

"Damn of all the people, I never would have expected you to help me" Seifer said as he lay on the floor.

"Yeah me either" Zell said holding his hand out to help Seifer from the floor.

Seifer looked up at the man in complete confusion now, not only had he stopped a potentially bad beating but he was now offering his hand. True maybe not in friendship but he was offering it all the same. He took a hold of the hand and helped himself stand up, before he began brushing the dust from his long white coat.

"Thanks" Seifer said to the tattooed man.

"Welcome" Zell said.

Zell didn't say another word as he looked at Seifer and walked away, Seifer smiled it wasn't much but it was a start.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall walked towards the car reading the file when suddenly he saw something written there which made the events of the last few weeks make some sort of sense. Amongst the papers and pictures Squall saw something that made him run to the car, there written down on paper was his name but what had made him run was the other words written beside it.

**Wanted for the unlawful killing of General Xavier Caraway.**

**Squall Leonheart arrest on sight considered armed and**

**dangerous. Use deadly force if necessary.**

Nida watched the commander running towards the car, in complete confusion, what the hell is going on he thought as Squall reached his side.

"Nida it's a trap we have to get out of here now" Squall shouted at the stunned man.

"A trap what, what's going on sir" Nida asked.

"NO TIME, LETS GO" Squall shouted at the still stunned man.

"NOW NIDA! NOW" Squall shouted.

Nida ran to the other car as finally he seemed to get the message that whatever was going on here if the commander said they had to go, well then who was Nida to ask questions. As he reached the car and started to get in it he was shocked even more as a bullet sped by his face, turning back he saw a large number of Galbadian soldiers running towards the two cars.

"There he is" a soldier shouted.

"Arrest that man" another screamed.

"Murderer" another shouted as he raised his machine pistol.

"Squall what's going on" Rinoa asked as he jumped into the car.

"Rin I'll explain later ok" Squall said reaching for the keys.

Squall wasted no time and started his engine, pulling away quickly and looking in his rear view mirror making sure Nida had followed his orders and driven off as well. Satisfied that he had done as he was told Squall put his foot down on the accelerator and sped away. When they had reached a fair enough distance he pulled the car over to one side and checked to make sure they hadn't been followed.

"Squall what happened, what's going on tell me" Rinoa asked scared now.

"Rin it's a set up, they want to blame me for your father's death" Squall answered.

"You, my father's death, Squall I don't understand" the confused girl asked.

"Look Rin" Squall said handing the file to her.

Rinoa looked in the file and was in a state of complete shock as she read the words, they were saying that Squall had killed her father but why, why would they say that.

"Why Squall, why would they want to blame you" Rinoa asked.

"Maybe so they can blame Garden Rin, but I'm not sure I just know that we can't be here now, we have to get back to garden immediately" Squall said.

Rinoa sat there and nodded as Squall got out of the car and walked to the other one, she knew Squall had nothing to do with her father's death but couldn't think why they wanted it to look like he had.

"Nida are you guy's ok" Squall asked as he looked in the other car.

"Yes sir I think so, what's going on sir" Nida asked.

"Their blaming me for Caraway's death" Squall told the shocked man.

"But sir that's ridiculous" Nida said.

"I know Nida, but they have an arrest warrant out for me, dead or alive" Squall said.

"Ok but why sir, what reason would they have to blame you" Nida asked.

"I'm not completely sure Nida, I just know that if I was to give myself up well let's just say I don't think there would ever be a trial" Squall answered.

"So What now Sir" Nida asked.

"We get back to Garden as quickly as possible, hey where's Darius" Squall asked.

"He em had to use the bathroom sir" Claire said embarrassingly.

"We have to go back and get him, now" Squall said.

"NO SIR WE DON'T" Nida said loudly.

"Were going back and that's an order" Squall said worried about the young man.

"Sir we can't, we must get you and Rinoa back to garden immediately" Nida said.

"I'm ordering that we go back now Nida, are you refusing a direct order" Squall said becoming irate.

"No Sir I'm following orders, Headmaster Cid's orders, and they are to get you back to garden now" Nida said getting out of the car.

"What the hell are you talking about Cid's orders, were going back for him now" Squall said walking from the car.

"Sir no were not, you have to be brought back to garden and that's the end of it" Nida said.

Squall looked at the man in complete surprise, it made sense now, cid's insistence on him having a security team, his insistence that Nida rather than one of his close friends be on the team. He looked at the dark haired man and the two seeds in the back of the car. They weren't just here to protect him from any enemies; they were here to protect him from himself. Reluctantly Squall walked back to the car surprised when Nida walked with him.

"He better be safe Nida" Squall said as he got into the back seat of the car.

"He better be safe" he repeated as Rinoa looked at him and Nida started the engine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darius had run from behind the government building, he had heard the gunshots and watched the two cars speed away. Now he himself was running only he was running for his life. The soldiers that followed he had thought he lost twice, but each time he found to his horror that he hadn't. Finally after nearly an hour he had managed to lose them. Now as he stood in the alleyway he contemplated his next move, garden protocol suggested that he should head for the nearest possible garden but in this case that might not be such a good thing to do.

"I have to try and make it back to Garden" he said to himself as he stood there.

Tempest saw the seed uniform from the car he was traveling in, but what he saw next made him even happier, although to see his expressionless face you would never know. He saw the color of the Seeds hair and ordered the car to stop; he removed his gunblade and crept up to the still unaware man.

"Yeah Garden, I'll just head to the train station and then I'll be fine" Darius said unaware that these would be his last words.

The gunblade came from behind and straight through his neck severing his head where he stood. Tempest now smiled, he had thought this was going to be hard but instead it was the easiest kill he had ever made. He bent down to lift the head of the man who was the final obstacle to his master's plan and turned it around to look at it.

"NOOOO" he screamed as he threw the head down again.

Whoever this person had been it wasn't Squall Leonheart and Tempest flew into a rage, slashing his gunblade at the decapitated corpse until the blade had been completely enveloped in blood. Finally calming himself down he wiped the gunblade and walked away a smile now on his face.

"Soon Leonheart Soon" he said and began to whistle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **sorry if the last bit was a little graphic but well Tempest ain't all their now is he, in the next chapter things start to get much more interesting well I wont tell you too much other than to quote Shakespeare it may well be time to "Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war" anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review let me know if there are things you like or dislike any comment is much appreciated.


	12. Redemption of a Fallen Knight

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing, not final fantasy, not square enix, nothing. Worst of all it doesn't see like I'm gonna own any of these things any day soon. So don't bother suing cos well it's just not worth it.

**A/N: **ok once again I need to apologise for how long it's taken me to update this story. Between school, work and the worse case of writers block ever, I've kinda neglected writing anything on this in so long that I actually had to reread it over again just to get restarted. Anyway I'll promise to try and update much quicker in the future and hopefully just like Squall I'll be able to keep my promise. I would like to thank anyone whose read this story and especially those who took the time to review. Thanks to Triple E, Sayuri21, Acho111, Ms. Jones, Mieka and Leontillybalambgirl. Special thanks as always to Alex (still the best damn writer I know) and Hannah who still manages to make me laugh and keep my sanity in check. Ok here we go chapter 12. Redemption of a Fallen Knight. A lot of this chapter takes place in flashback so I'll italicise these parts and hope it makes some sense to people. Please read and review any thoughts you have I would dearly love to hear, even just to say it sucks.

**Redemption of a Fallen Knight**

Seifer walked towards the training centre determinedly, his thoughts were clear for the first time in his life. As he walked he wondered if the decision he had come to would actually affect anybody, in his own mind however he was sure it would not.

_Earlier that day……._

_He sat in the ragnarok quietly, the blood still fresh on his hands from where he had wiped his face. For the first time in his life Seifer Almasy had faced up to the consequences of his romantic dream and what he had found had burned him to his very core. _

"_Seifer, you have blood on your hands" Irvine said to the unresponsive blonde._

"_I Said you have blood on your hands" Irvine repeated._

"………_."_

_Seifer just sat there without saying a word until Irvine eventually threw a towel at him and walked away. _

_(Blood on my hands) Seifer thought to himself._

_(I have so much blood on my hands) he thought and as he remembered he started to cry._

_He had heard they were sending supplies up to Trabia and had gone to see Cid to ask if he could go with them._

"_Sir it's about time I faced this particular demon" Seifer said to the older man._

"_Are you sure your ready for that my boy" Cid answered the worry clear in his voice._

"_No, but I have to" Seifer answered._

"_Very well I'll let Selphie and Irvine know your going with them" Cid said looking at the blond sympathetically._

"_Thank you sir" Seifer said as he saluted the headmaster and turned to leave._

"_Seifer" Cid said before continuing._

"_You do realise you wont get a warm welcome in Trabia" he said._

"_I know sir, I know" Seifer said as he left the room._

_Cid watched the younger man leave, he was worried about him and it surprised him greatly. After everything he had done Seifer was still one of his favourites and as glad as he was to have him back in garden he worried how Seifer would react to the devastation he would see in Trabia._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ragnarok landed in the hangar and Irvine and Selphie were glad to be home. Today had been difficult in so many ways and Seifer's behaviour was concerning both of them. Irvine was worried about the older man and it was something he found both troubling and surprising. Never in his life did he think that he would actually sympathise with Seifer, however after today's events he found that he really did.

_Earlier that day………_

"_Are you serious sir" Selphie had said in an annoyed voice._

"_Yes my dear, I'm afraid I am" Cid replied._

"_But sir, they wont want him there" Irvine said angrily._

"_Irvine my boy, this is something that has to be done" Cid answered._

"_Ok Sir as you wish" both Irvine and Selphie had said together before Saluting the headmaster and leaving._

"_Irvy I'm not sure about this" Selphie said as they made their way to the hangar._

"_Me either Sefie, but it's what Cid wants so who are we to argue" Irvine said (although if it had been up to him then taking Seifer with them would have been the last thing he would do)._

_They walked into the hangar to find Seifer already there waiting for them, he was dressed as usual in his whit trench coat, black combats and blue vest with his signature white cross. They were both surprised to see that his Hyperion was nowhere to be seen (like Squall he rarely went anywhere without his gun blade)._

"_Ok lets do this" Seifer said as they arrived._

"_Are you sure you want to come along" Irvine asked hoping that the older blond would perhaps change his mind about this trip._

"_Irvine, I need to" Seifer answered before walking towards the ragnarok._

_Irvine looked at the departing man and was momentarily impressed, it took some guts to go to a place where everybody wanted you dead you he thought._

"_Irvy lets go" Selphie shouted as she practically ran up the ramp to enter the huge airship._

_Yeah some guts, hopefully they wont be spilled all over Trabia by the end of the day Irvine thought to himself as he finally walked up the ramp._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer was lost in his own thoughts as he walked past the cafeteria, he barely heard the combination of jeers and hushed voices as he passed students and seeds alike. He had faced his demons and had found that they were worse than he had imagined even in his worst nightmares.

_Earlier that day………_

_The ship landed at the ruined garden, its occupants bearing much needed supplies. Selphie who usually looked forward to returning to her home was this time much more apprehensive. She worried about the Trabian reaction to the passenger who was at this moment getting ready to leave the ship. More surprisingly to her however she also worried about Seifer's reaction to seeing the devastation his actions had caused._

"_Irvy," she said softly._

"_Yeah" he answered his own mind filled with pretty much the same thoughts as Selphie's._

"_Do you think this is a good idea, I mean Seifer coming here" Selphie asked._

"_No I don't" he replied._

"_But it takes a hell of a lot of nerve to do what he's trying to do" he continued._

_Seifer walked down the ramp full of trepidation, he had thought that this was something he needed to face but as he left the comfort of the airship he suddenly wasn't sure he could. What he saw when he emerged from the airship would stay with him for the rest of his life. Trabia Garden had been practically destroyed, there were few parts of the building that didn't have any damage to it. He heard children's voices next to him and instead of making him feel better, they made him worse._

"_When I grow up, I'm going to be a seed" a little dark haired boy said._

"_Me too" his blond friend replied._

"_I'm gonna have a gun blade just like Squall Leonheart" another little boy said._

_Seifer walked quickly away from the children, hearing them talk about Seed and Gunblades just made him remember that he had caused this beautiful place to be like this. Sure he hadn't ordered the missile attack, but he could have stopped it, he had been a Seed in all but name. Their mission was to stop sorceresses not become their lapdogs, not do whatever they asked without question, without conscience. But that's what he had done and the worse part was at the time he hadn't cared._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall lay on the bed in the small cabin, they had been lucky to find a ship that was leaving almost immediately for Balamb. He lay there with his arm around the sleeping girl beside him with his mind working at a million miles a second.

(why was someone killing Galbadian special force soldiers)

(Who killed Caraway)

(why did they want to pin the blame on Squall)

(Is Darius ok)

These and so many other thoughts were racing through his mind, but as usual there was one overriding concern on his mind. He thought about the woman he had in his arms, his angel, his love. As he lay there he felt her stir against his chest and it comforted him.

"_Squall why do they want to blame you for my fathers death" Rinoa had asked as they sat by the dock waiting for the ship._

"_Rin I'm not sure, maybe they want to blame Garden" he answered although the more he had thought about it the more he was sure that he was in fact the target._

"_You know he called me when you were missing" Rinoa said in a soft voice._

"_Really" Squall said surprised._

"_Yeah, he asked if there was anything he could do to help" she continued._

_Squall sat there stunned, Caraway had made his feelings clear to him when they had met.._

"_You know for the first time in my life, my dad reached out to me, he tried to help me, make me feel better" Rinoa said as the tears started to fall._

"_He loved you Rin, he mightn't have always shown it or said it, but he loved you" Squall said as he put his arms around the girl._

"_I….I….loved him too Squall" she said as the tears fell freely._

_He had held her for a long time, long after she had stopped crying he had still held onto her. It felt amazing to him to be this close and yet to feel so far from her. _

"_Rin there's something I need to tell you" he said finally breaking the silence._

"_What Squall, you can tell me anything" she said._

"_I…..I….found about something about my dad" Squall said his voice full of emotion._

"_Really Squall, was it good news" she said hoping beyond hope for any news to be good._

"_Yeah I think so, Rin I found him, I found my dad" Squall said looking at the now stunned girl._

"_Oh my god Squall, why didn't you tell me, where" Rinoa said excitedly._

"_He's ok isn't he Squall, I mean he's alive isn't he" she quickly added worriedly._

"_Yeah Rin he's fine, Rin its……..its…. someone we know" Squall _

"_What, who" she asked (someone we know is squall's dad)_

"_Laguna" Squall replied._

"_Oh my god, really Squall, Laguna is really your father" she said not quite believing what she was hearing._

"_Yeah he is" Squall answered._

"_That's great, Squall right, I mean your happy right" she asked._

"_Yeah I am, we talked Rin, we talked about everything, about my mum, about why he left, everything" Squall said as she embraced him._

"_Squall I'm so happy for you, thank you, thank you so much" She said as she kissed his cheek repeatedly._

"_For what" he asked._

"_I really needed some good news, I needed to get my mind off things and be happy about something" she said as she kissed him firmly on the lips._

He lay there in the bed and looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled. Even with everything she had being going through, she had been happy for him. He kissed her softly on the top of the head and drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell ran from the training centre in full flight, he had been training and had worked up an appetite and for Zell Dincht that meant only one thing. It was hotdog time. He was so concerned with rushing to the cafeteria that he bumped straight into the man who was entering the training centre.

"Whaaa the fuck" he shouted as he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry" Seifer said as he reached out his hand to the fallen man.

"Hey no probs, it was my fault" Zell said as he took Seifer's hand and helped himself up.

"Zell I'm sorry for everything" Seifer said to the smaller man.

"All the times I called you chickenwuss, all the times I teased you, Zell I'm so sorry for everything" Seifer said before walking away and entering the training centre.

Zell looked at the departing Seifer in shocked silence, Seifer Almasy had actually apologised to him, he had said he was sorry and by the look in his face had actually meant it. Maybe Squall was right, maybe Seifer could actually change he thought as he started to run toward the cafeteria again. If his mind hadn't have been so preoccupied with the thoughts of hotdogs he would have noticed something very strange about Seifer. Firstly that Seifer hadn't been wearing his trench coat and secondly that he didn't have his Hyperion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer walked through the training centre, he was ready to face another demon. Only this time the demon would finish the job.

_Earlier that day………._

_He walked through the garden and was surprised and relieved that no one had recognised him. He knew however that this little moment would soon pass and he prepared himself for what would happen when he was. As he walked the sights got worse and worse, the garden hadn't just been destroyed it had been devastated. He shuddered to himself as he realised that things had actually been much worse just after the attack. As bad a shape as Trabia was in, they had actually been rebuilding for _some time. _He watched the people go about their work and was surprised to see that their faces showed an emotion he himself had felt only recently, hope. However where he found himself next made even that emotion seem to be lost to him._

"_Nooooo" Seifer screamed as he fell to his knees._

"_So many, there's so many" he shouted as he broke down and sobbed uncontrollably._

_The graveyard of Trabia Garden was filled beyond even its capacity, it was so full they had to extend it beyond the gates of the original Garden. As Seifer sobbed he looked into an endless sea of headstones. _

"_YOU, YOU DID THIS, MURDERER" a young man shouted as he ran to the fallen figure of the once proud sorceress knight._

"_I'm sorry" Seifer said his voice cracking under the emotions he was feeling._

"_SORRY, YOUR SORRY, YOU KILLED THEM ALL" the man shouted as he began kicking and punching the fallen knight._

_Seifer didn't fight back, he didn't even bother to defend himself as the younger mans fury was rained down on him. Every blow, every punch, every kick he deserved so he took them all._

"_Stop it, Irvy help him" Selphie said as she and Irvine rushed to the scene._

_Irvine ran and tackled the young seed, they had heard the screams from the courtyard and had rushed over fearing the worst. As he dragged the seed off a by now prone Seifer, he could see the blood flowing freely from Seifers face. But it wasn't the blood that Irvine would remember later, he would remember instead the words he heard next from the nearly unconscious man._

"_Let him finish it, let him finish me" Seifer pleaded._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall heard the knock at the door and got up quickly to answer it, Rinoa mumbled in her sleep and rolled over as he walked to the door.

"Sir we're home" Nida said before saluting.

"Ok any word from Darius" Squall asked hopefully.

"No sir" Nida said apologetically as he watched the commander cringe.

"Ok, get the cars ready and I'll be out in a minute" Squall said.

"Very well Sir" Nida replied before saluting and walking away.

Squall looked at the peacefully sleeping girl on the bed, he knew how much she hated being woken up but more importantly he had no intention of doing so. Instead he walked to the bed and very gently lifted her in his arms, before quietly walking to the door.

"Mmmm Squall" the girl mumbled as she nestled against his chest.

He smiled at her as he walked from the small cabin and made his way to the dockside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selphie and Irvine had gone to look for Quistis, neither of them had been able to get the thoughts of the day's events out of their mind. For the first time that either of them could ever remember they were worried about someone who only mere weeks ago they would happily have seen dead.

"Quisty, Quisty open up" Selphie shouted as she banged on the instructors door.

"What's going on" Quistis asked as she opened the door to the agitated couple.

"It's Seifer" Irvine said.

"What's he done now" Quistis asked.

They told her about what had happened at Trabia, About the fight with the young seed, the trip back on the ragnarok, everything.

"Quistis, his eyes, he looked lost" Irvine said trying to convey he was worried about the other man.

"Yeah Quisty, he took everything and he never even tried to fight back and then he asked us to let them finish him" Selphie added.

"Where is he now" Quistis asked worried herself by what she had heard.

"We don't know" both Irvine and Selphie said together.

"We had better look for him, Selphie you check the infirmary, Irvine you check with Cid" Quistis said reverting to full instructor mode.

"What about you" Irvine asked.

"I'll check his room" the blond instructor replied before all three of left to begin looking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer walked through the training centre, he had fought two gnats and beat them easily with his bare hands. He knew exactly where he was going and exactly what he was looking for.

_Earlier that day………._

_They had carried him to the ragnarok, well to tell the truth they had basically dragged him there. He had wanted to be left in the graveyard with the crowd of seeds who had begun to gather around the fallen figure. _

"_Murderer" some of them shouted._

"_Scum" shouted others._

_Irvine and Selphie had dragged him away while they could, the crowd had been baying for blood. Only the fact that Selphie was from Trabia had allowed the crowd to let them pass. _

"_I'm a guilty man, I deserve the harshest punishment" Seifer said as they made it to the ragnarok._

"_So many, there's just so many" he continued as they helped him into a seat at the back of the ship._

_Selphie and Irvine looked at the bloody mess in front of them and even the fact of who it was, wasn't enough for them not to feel some degree of pity for him. He had faced something that they had no idea about and neither of them thought that they would have had the strength to do it if positions were reversed._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seifer open up" Quistis shouted as she banged on the dorm room door.

"Come on open" She shouted banging more loudly.

"What the hell is going on" Xu asked as she walked from her room.

"Xu, it's Seifer there's something wrong" Quistis said her voice full of worry.

Xu could see from the look in her friends face that something was very wrong, she then did something she hadn't done since becoming deputy commander. She ran back to her room to get her universal key card, both the commander and his deputy had been given cards that opened every room in garden.

"Here use this" she shouted to the blond instructor as she ran from her room.

"What's that" Quistis asked confused.

"Never mind, just use it, I'll explain later" Xu said to the other girl.

Quistis used the older girls key card and opened the door to Seifer's room before rushing inside.

"Seifer, Seifer are you in here" she shouted running through the room.

"Quistis, you need to see this" Xu said as Quistis ran towards the bathroom.

"What is it" she asked as she opened the bathroom door and looked inside to find it empty.

She walked over to the table to find Xu holding a note, the relief she had felt when she found the bathroom was empty however was soon to be replaced by a feeling much worse.

"Read this" Xu said handing her the note.

Quistis read the note and her face immediately drained of colour, the note had just two words written on it. Two words written unmistakably in Seifer's hand writing.

**I'm sorry**

But as much as the note had scared her it was what she had seen as she read it that had caused her to become very worried about Seifer Almasy. For there beside the bed laid out on the floor was Seifer's trench coat and lying on top of it was his Hyperion.

"Oh my god Xu, We have to find him" Quistis said as a tear fell from her eye.

"We have to find him before its too late" she said as she ran from the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer had made it to where he wanted to be, he was ready to face his final demon. It was time to finally be free. As he heard the T-Rexaur roar and begin to move towards him, Seifer held his hands out like a sacrifical offering to the cross..

"Time to Die" Seifer said .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis ran from the dormitories, she had no idea where Seifer would have gone but she knew that she had to find him quickly. Most people wouldn't have thought anything about a note and some clothes laid out on a floor. Most people wouldn't have placed any significance about a weapon being laid out on top of a white trench coat. but then most people didn't know Seifer Almasy as well as his instructor. Most people didn't realise that by laying out his things in the way he had, he had triggered a memory in the instructor from long ago. So she ran with the thought in her head that she had to hurry, she had to save him from himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell walked from the cafeteria eating the last of the half a dozen hot dogs he had bought. For the second time in less than an hour he was knocked to the floor by a blonde.

"Whaa the fuck" he said again for the second time.

"Sorry Zell, I have to find Seifer" Quistis shouted as she helped him up.

"Seifer, he's in the training centre" Zell said before he felt the hand being pulled away from him.

"Whaaa the fuck" he said once more as once again he was knocked to the floor and he watched as a blur of peach and blond raced away from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa slept soundly in Squall's arms as the car made its journey towards Garden, she hadn't woken at all not even when Squall had struggled to get into the car with her in his arms.

"Sir you sure you shouldn't wake her" Nida asked.

"No I wouldn't wake her for anything in the world" Squall had answered.

"We're nearly home" Squall whispered to the still sleeping girl.

"Mmmph Squall" she mumbled back at him once again managing to make him smile.

Squall relaxed against the girl, he was relieved to be finally back at Garden after the turmoil of the last few days. Little did he know that at that very moment in his favourite place in all of Garden, a place where he would go for peace and quiet. A scene was occurring that was neither peaceful nor quiet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The huge carnivore looked at the figure in front of him, in its primitive mind it sensed that this would be an easy meal.

"COME ON FINISH IT" Seifer shouted to the huge creature.

"FINISH ME GODDAMN YOU" he shouted to the by now charging creature.

Seifer closed his eyes and waited for what he had come for, he waited for the painful death he felt he deserved. He waited to be rid of the feelings he now had in his heart but the expected bite from the creature never came.

"SEIFER NOOO" Quistis shouted as she began to cast a sleep spell on the huge beast.

"I have to do this" Seifer shouted as the creature fell asleep.

"NO SEIFER YOU DON'T" Quistis shouted.

"Please instructor, just once let me be strong, let me finish it, let me die please" Seifer pleaded as he fell to his knees.

"Strong, Seifer being strong is fighting, being strong is getting up every day and being better, being who you should be, being what you should be" Quistis said as she reached the kneeling man.

"Am I a righteous man, am I a thing worth saving, the world wants me gone" Seifer said tears falling from his eyes.

"What about what you want Seifer, What about what you always wanted to be" Quistis said her own tears joining his.

"Wanted to be, I wanted to be a Seed, instead I became nothing more than a lapdog, a murderer, I killed so many people, I can never take it all back" Seifer said his voice cracking.

"Please instructor, please let me be strong for once in my life, let me do this, let me die." he said and looked at her.

Quistis could feel her very heart breaking as she looked at the broken man in front of her.

"Seifer if you die here then all you've ever been is a murderer, all you've ever been is a failed knight, you have to fight, you have to go on, maybe then you can be redeemed" She said as she knelt beside him.

"I cant Quistis, I don't have the strength left in me" Seifer said.

"Then I'll help, we'll all help, Squall believes in you and so do I" Quistis said as she moved to embrace him.

He looked at her for the first time as someone other than an instructor, he looked at her as who she was and as his eyes met hers something happened that neither of them would have ever expected.

He kissed her and she kissed him back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest stood looking at the sight in front of him, there were more than a hundred ships. Each of them full with 100 elite soldiers. He smiled as he raised his gun blade and walked onto the largest ship.

"Shall I give the order to depart commander" the admiral said as Tempest walked on board.

"Indeed Admiral" Tempest said smiling.

The admiral picked up his radio and gave the order for the fleet to depart, he had now need to say where they were going. Every man in the Galbadian Armada knew their destination. They all knew where they were going and why.

Tempest stood on the bow of the destroyer, he raised his gun blade to the air and smiled.

"I'm coming for you Leonheart" he said and began to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it, any reviews or comments are most welcome. Anyway the next chapter we'll deal with the fall out from Quistis and Seifer's kiss, and of course the Galbadian fleet should be landing at Balamb, methinks Tempest and Squall will be having slightly more than words.


	13. Eve of War

-1**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing not final fantasy nor square enix, alas it seems to be my lot in life that these and all things shall forever remain tantalisingly out of reach.

**A/N: **I would again like to thank anyone who's read this little story and even more anyone who's taken time to review. It means a lot to me that people have bothered to let me know what they think so I owe thanks to the following. To Mieka, Sayuri21, Acho111, Ms.jones, Triple E, NanoMecka and Lenotillybalambgirl thanks so much. Special thanks as always to the amazing Alex and to Hannakins for making me laugh, keeping me just this side of sanity and for helping out with a little late night advice.

Ok here we go Chapter 13. Eve of War.

**Eve of War.**

The car pulled slowly into the courtyard and Squall felt relieved for the first time in hours. He looked down at the dark haired girl in his arms and was once again entranced by her beauty.

"Rin, we're home" he said softly.

"……."

"Rin we're home" he repeated as he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmmm" the girl mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"I like being woken up this way" she added as he once again bent down to kiss her.

Nida stood outside the car and watched the scene inside before turning away guiltily, he felt that just by looking at the couple he was in fact intruding so he walked to the other car.

"Are you ok" Squall asked her a note of concern in his voice.

"No but I'm better now thanks" she answered as she snuggled against his chest.

Squall could only hold her tightly against him, he had no idea how to comfort someone who had lost their father, although truth being told he was much better at it than he thought.

"Rin are you ready to go inside" he asked her kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Yes, ok lets go Squall" she answered as they began to get out of the car.

"Squall" she said as he got out of the car and held the door open for her.

"Thank you" she said and smiled a full smile at him as he reached for her hand.

"For what" he said as she got out of the car.

"For being you, for being here for me" she replied.

"Rin, there's nowhere else I want to be" he said as they began to walk towards the front entrance of Garden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two blondes were locked in what had suddenly became the most passionate of kisses. Neither of them had seen this coming and had become so lost in the moment that they never heard the footsteps as Selphie and Irvine arrived at the scene.

"Ahem" Irvine coughed trying to let them no they were no longer alone.

"Ahem" he coughed again as Selphie looked on open mouthed.

Quistis was the one who eventually broke from the kiss, her face was flushed and for a moment she had no idea where she was. She looked to the man in front of her and to the two figures who were standing over them. She noticed that Seifer's face still had tears coming from his eyes, she noticed that Selphie's had a look of complete surprise on hers.

"So I take it you found him then" Irvine said.

"IRVY" Selphie shouted before poking him in his ribs.

"I….I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" Quistis said to Seifer before getting up and running from the training centre.

Seifer could only watch as his former instructor ran away from the three figures, for the first time in his life he was speechless. He had wanted to die, of that he was certain and he had come so very close to getting what he wanted. But for the first time in his life, when he had felt more lost than ever, he had been found. As he watched her run from the training centre he cursed Irvine and Selphie for their timing.

"Are you ok" Selphie asked the former knight as he began to get up from the ground.

"No, But thank you for asking" Seifer said and smiled at the younger girl.

Selphie couldn't help but smile back at him, she had no idea what had brought him to the training centre, or how he had ended up kissing Quistis. But as she looked at him, she could sense that he was different somehow.

"Should I go after her" Seifer asked stunning them both.

"No, give her some time to herself, she'll come to you" Selphie answered.

"Thanks" Seifer said as he reached up and offered his hand.

"Welcome" Selphie said shaking his hand without hesitation.

Irvine watched the exchange with a mixture of shock and disgust, he looked from Selphie to Seifer and back again. As Seifer turned to him and offered his hand Irvine couldn't believe it. He turned his back on the outstretched hand and walked away without shaking it.

"Give him time too" Selphie said apologetically as Seifer looked at the retreating figure of her boyfriend.

"I will, as much as it takes" Seifer said as he began to walk away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest sat at the head of the large oak table, he was surrounded by a dozen generals and listened as Admiral Boone spoke.

"Have your men ready to attack immediately General Lindsay" Boone said.

"General Madders, your men are to be held in reserve in case of a counter attack" he continued.

"Infantry forces will be led by Generals Dwight and Smithers" he added.

"At what time will are we to attack sir" Smithers asked.

"You'll attack when I bloody well decide" Tempest shouted loudly.

"As for reserves Admiral they wont be needed" he said laughing.

"What do you mean Commander, we must have some troops placed in reserve" Admiral Boone said incredulously.

"We won't need reserves, when I give the signal the whole force is to attack immediately" Tempest said loudly.

"But sir this is Garden we're taking on, their an elite military force, surely we must place some troops in reserve" Boone questioned.

"My dear Admiral, when I give you the signal they'll be no need to hold back, Garden will be ours for the taking" Tempest said and smiled once more.

"Very well commander, and just what exactly is the signal" General Madders asked.

"Why my dear General, the death of Leonheart of course" Tempest said before laughing out loudly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in his room and looked at her as she lay on the bed, he looked at her and was once again lost in her beauty.

"A penny for your thoughts" she said smiling at him.

"Huh" he said.

"What's on your mind you dummy" she said punching him softly on the chest.

"Ouch meanie" he said smiling and reaching down to her.

"Hey no fair, that's my line" she said as he kissed her softly on the neck.

"Sorry, maybe I can make it up to you somehow" he said kissing her a little more firmly.

"Yes please" she murmured.

"Ok then" he said and began to tickle her.

"SQUALL NO" she shouted before she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Meanie" she added as he tickled her some more.

They rolled around on the bed each laughing harder and harder, finally he stopped his little bout of tickle torture and lay on top of her.

"Rin, I love you so much" he said and once again began to kiss her on the neck.

"Me too, even if you are a big meanie" Rinoa said as she kissed him gently on the lips.

The kiss became more and more passionate and this time Squall didn't revert to tickling her, this time he gave into his feelings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nida stood outside the headmaster's office, he had been more than a little surprised when Squall had told him to make the report. Sure he knew that Squall was concerned about Rinoa and he knew that after what the girl had just gone through he was right to be concerned. But first and foremost Nida was a Seed and felt that Squall as Commander should have put his duty before his love life. Little did he know that was in fact what Squall was doing.

"You can go in now" Xu said as she walked from the headmaster's office.

"Thank you Deputy Commander" Nida said and saluted.

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him, looking up he saw that Cid wasn't in his usual place behind his desk. The older man instead stood looking out the large window lost in thought, a worried frown on his face.

"Sir" Nida said.

"Ah Nida my boy" Cid said as he turned and smiled at the smaller man.

"Sir have you read my report" Nida asked.

"I have my boy, very worrying to say the least" Cid said as he walked to his desk.

"I know sir, I'm worried about Darius, I shouldn't have left him there" Nida said.

"You have no need to be worried, you followed my orders I'm very proud of you" Cid answered.

"Is there any word from him at all" Nida asked hopefully.

"No I'm afraid not, but we have other matters to attend to" Cid said surprisingly callously.

"Yes sir, Sir Commander Leonheart didn't want to leave him behind" Nida said sorrowfully.

"I know my boy, I know but again you followed my orders, you brought Commander Leonheart and Rinoa safely back to Garden and for that I'm very grateful" Cid said as he walked to the other man.

"How are they" Cid asked.

"I'm not sure sir, haven't you seen them" Nida asked again surprised that Squall seemed so eager to neglect his duty/

"No, Rinoa needs Squall more than we do at this moment" Cid said cryptically to the younger man.

"If you say so sir" Nida said as he saluted the headmaster.

Cid saluted back and watched the other man leave, he knew better than anyone that at times of crisis a sorceress really needed her knight. It was something he himself had failed at and as such he was more than happy that Squall's first thought had been to spend time with Rinoa. He walked slowly back to the window and once again as he looked out on his Garden he began to frown.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selphie finally caught up with Irvine as he entered the dorm, she had practically had to run after him and even though she had called out to him more than once he had pretended not to hear her.

"IRVY" she shouted once more as he reached his room.

"What" he said back.

"Talk to me" she said back determinedly.

"How could you" he said.

"What" she asked.

"Shake his hand" he continued.

"Give him advice on his love life" he added.

"Irvy he's changed, whatever he was he's different now" she responded.

"He can't change" Irvine said as he turned from her and opened his door.

"Of course he can Irvy, Squall did, you did hell we all did" Selphie said as he closed the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quitis walked through the quad, she had thought about going back to her room but figured they would come looking for her. She couldn't believe he had kissed her nor the fact that she had in fact kissed him back. As she tried to come to terms with the emotions that she was feeling, she replayed things over and over in her mind. He had been so lost that a part of her was thinking that she had kissed him because she had felt pity for him. However she knew that wasn't the reason, as much as she hated to admit it to herself she had kissed him because it was what she had wanted to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

President Franklin Jefferson sat behind his large desk and looked into the camera in front of him. The broadcast he was about to make would be heard worldwide and was one he would have much preferred not to do. However he knew as he sat there that once you've made a deal with the devil there really was no backing out.

"Mr. President we're ready when you are" Claude Atkinson the camera operator said.

"Very well let us being than shall we" Jefferson replied.

The TV screen was suddenly filled with an image of the Galbadian Flag, as the national anthem played the words special announcement from the President flashed up and a reporter started to speak.

"We now cross life to the presidential palace for an important announcement from President Franklin Jefferson" the attractive blonde said.

"Citizens of Galbadia, Disturbing news has been brought to our attention regarding the assassination of General Xavier Caraway" Jefferson began.

People stood in the streets of Deling City as the Broadcast began, most stood looking at the huge screens that Jefferson had erected in the centre of town, unlike his predecessor he had no inclination to stand at a podium and talk to them directly. Instead he had built large TV screens and had them placed on the sides of the biggest buildings in Deling.

"As you are aware General Caraway, a hero of Galbadia was murdered not more than two days ago" Jefferson's voice boomed.

"We are now able to categorically state that the man responsible for this most heinous of actions was in fact Squall Leonheart" he continued.

The large crowd in the hotel bar who had been playing little or no attention to the start of Jefferson's speech suddenly gasped. Almost as one they now looked to the TV in the corner, each of them waiting for the next revelation.

"I want every citizen of Galbadia to know that as President, I will not allow any person no matter who they are or where they come from to get away with murdering innocent people" Jefferson said.

In the streets of Galbadia people were watching now intently, not a sound could be heard as the news was relayed.

"As these actions were a calculated attempt to destabilise the freely elected government of Galbadia, I am left with no other option than to declare that Squall Leonheart must be handed over to us within the next two days" Jefferson said loudly.

"To this end I have dispatched our fifth fleet to Garden to apprehend and arrest this murderer so he can stand trial for his crimes" he continued.

"To my fellow citizens I say this, he will be brought here and will face the harshest punishment for this deplorable act" Jefferson said as he held up an arrest warrant to the screen.

The hotel bar erupted into applause, most people in Deling had held General Caraway in the highest regard. The fact was that there had been very few Galbadian's who had come out of the whole Ultimecia affair with any credit whatsoever. Caraway had been different he had been painted as a hero by the new Galbadian government and as such he was almost revered by the people.

"To the people at Garden, I have only this to say" Jefferson said before pausing.

"Hand over the traitor Leonheart voluntarily and I will consider the fact that he acted alone, don't hand him over or try to stop him being taken into custody and I will consider it an Act Of War" he said as he stared into the camera before he added.

"Do not test my resolve on this, I warn you" he finished.

He sat back in the chair and again he was struck by how little he had wanted to make the broadcast.

"Damn you Tempest" Jefferson muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer had been in his room for nearly an hour now, his mind was filled with so much uncertainty that he hadn't been able to form a clear thought since he had come back. He wondered if what he was doing was right, should he have listened to Selphie or should he have just run after Quistis anyway. The little messenger girl had surprised him as much as he had surprised himself when he had offered his hand in friendship. Irvine's attitude to Seifer at least made more sense and he knew it would take time to build that particular bridge. As his thoughts flew from one thing to another he worried about Quistis, he worried whether by kissing her he had lost more than a shot at redemption. She had found him at his lowest point and had saved him from what he was about to do, but in saving him he worried had he lost her.

"Idiot" he said to himself.

"Seifer can I come in, we need to talk" he heard her voice say as his door opened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xu ran into the headmaster's office, running past the startled headmaster she turned the tv in the corner on.

"Sir you have to see this" she said shakily.

"What is it, what's so urgent" he asked as he looked to the tv and saw what had made her so nervous.

The two of them watched the screen with a look of complete horror, they listened to the words that President Jefferson said in stunned silence.

"Xu get Squall up here right now" The headmaster said.

"Yes sir" she said before running from his office quickly.

Cid watched the screen and listened to every word intently, when the broadcast was finished he felt a chill go up his spine. So this was it this was their plan, we either hand over our Commander or we go to war he thought as he once again walked to the large window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer watched as she walked into his room, not for the first time in his life he was actually afraid of something. Not death or injury those things had never scared him anyway, he was afraid of something he had always been afraid of. He was scared of rejection and at this point in his life Seifer Almasy feared that this was something he wouldn't be able to come back from.

"Why did you do it" Quistis asked.

"I…I…I'm not sure, all I know was that when I really needed someone, you were there for me" he answered.

"No Seifer, why did you join Ultimecia" Quisits asked as she sat down on the bed beside him.

Seifer was stunned, she was asking him the one question that no one had asked since he came back. Not even Squall had bothered to ask him about this, he had thought she wanted to know why he kissed her. He had hoped that by answering that question maybe they could move on, who knows maybe even had some sort of a future together. But instead she had asked him the one thing that he knew would mean that would put an end to any chance of that.

"You really want to know" he said as he looked at her.

"Seifer I need to know" she answered.

He looked at her again, her face was so full of emotion and yet he couldn't read which one was to the forefront. As he looked he could feel his own emotions rising to the surface. He could feel the hatred he had for himself, he could feel anger he felt at what he had done. But the overriding emotion he felt was regret, not at what he had done although that was there as well. But regret that he was about to destroy whatever chance he had at redemption, what ever future he had even momentarily hoped for.

"I was Jealous" he began.

"All my life I was jealous, from when I was a kid the orphanage, to when I arrived at Garden, the only thing I ever had in my heart was envy" he said.

She looked at him with a look that he took as one of disgust or contempt and when he saw her face, for the first time he could remember he felt ashamed.

"I was jealous of Squall Leonheart and because of it I sold my soul" he said.

"Seifer why, there has to be more to it than that" she asked.

"There is, but that's how it starts, it starts with the simplest of emotions and then your lost" he said softly.

"All my life I looked at him and wanted what he had, at the orphanage when sis left he had so many people who tried to comfort him, I looked at him and I hated him for that" he continued.

"When we came to Garden, he was the one people would talk about, he was the one everyone wanted to be and I hated him because of it" he went on.

"I hated him so much it hurt, but mostly I was jealous of him because of you" he said as he looked into her face.

"Me" she said incredulously.

"From when we were kids, he had you to look after him, to love him" he said as she looked at him intently.

"When we would fight, you would always take his side and I envied him because of that" he said.

"Then we came here and again he had you, I would watch how you would look at him and dream that it was me you looked at like that" Seifer said before getting up from the bed and walking to the window.

"I had no idea" Quistis said as she watched him walk away.

"Then one day in a small town I met someone, someone that liked me for me, someone that Leonheart couldn't have or so I thought" Seifer said not hearing her.

"For the first time in my life I thought that I wasn't jealous of anyone, but I was wrong, I had someone who believed in me but unfortunately I never believed in myself" he added.

"Rinoa" Quistis said.

"Yeah" he replied.

"But then came the day of the Seed exam, I was so ready, for once in my life I felt I could really take on the world and win" he said.

"But again like so many times I was wrong, when we were in the boat on the way to Dollet I could see the concern in your eyes for Squall and all the feelings of jealousy came back up again" he added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa woke up as she heard the pounding on the door, she looked next to her to see that Squall had fallen asleep with his head resting on her stomach.

"Squall, Rinoa open up its me Xu" the voice shouted through the door.

"Hmmmpphhh" Squall said as Rinoa tried to wake him.

"Squall quick something's wrong" Rinoa shouted to him as she shook him.

"What, What is it" Squall said jumping up from the bed.

"Rin are you all right" he said turning back to her.

"I'm fine, it's Xu she's at the door" Rinoa said.

Squall heard the knocking then and ran to the door, opening it he found a clearly worried looking Xu standing there.

"Commander, you need to come to the headmaster's office immediately" the girl said distressedly.

"Cid, has something happened Xu, is the headmaster ok" Squall asked the worry clear in his voice.

"Yes Commander he's fine, its….there's something you should see" she said.

"Ok I'll be right there" Squall said as he turned and walked back to the bed.

"Rin I had better see what the hell is going on" he said as he leaned down to quickly kiss the girl.

"Squall I want to come with you" Rinoa said.

"Are you sure Rin" he asked.

"Yes" she said determinedly.

"Ok" he answered as he reached out to take her hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seifer I had no idea" Quistis said for the second time.

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine" he said as he looked back at her.

"People say hatred is the worst emotion but there wrong, that honour belongs to jealousy" he said.

"That day in Dollet I let my jealousy cost me my chance at the one thing I thought I wanted more than anything." he continued.

"When I got back to the boat that day I knew I'd failed, I knew that I wasn't going to be a Seed, I knew that Squall would be one and I knew that for me that would be the hardest thing to face" Seifer said as he walked back to the bed.

"Do you want to know which part of that day I remember the most" he asked.

"It was Squall running toward the boat for his life, I looked and I thought to myself good he's going to die and I wont need to be jealous anymore" Seifer said looking at her.

"Then I saw you and I realised that I would be jealous the rest of my life" he said as she in turn looked at him.

"You saved him that day and once again I wanted to be him more than anything in the world" he said.

"To have someone care for you that much, was just too much for me to see, I walked down to the cabin and felt worse than I ever thought possible" he continued.

"Seifer if it had have been anyone being chased by that thing I would have done the same thing" she said looking at him.

"Oh I know that Quistis, but it was Squall and the way you looked at him as he ran" he said as once again he got up from the bed.

"I…I'm sorry Seifer" Quistis said as she saw how hard he was trying not to let his emotions get to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, don't ever be sorry for who you are" he said angrily.

"Don't you get that, if it wasn't for who you are I never would have fallen in love with you in the first place" Seifer said stunning her.

"What, what did you just say" she asked her own voice near to breaking point.

"You know that night at the graduation party, I walked into the ballroom to see Squall dancing with Rinoa" he said not hearing her.

"I saw them dancing and instead of going over and fighting with him I ran from the room and hid in the training centre" he continued.

"I hid there for a long time, in the secret area" Seifer said as Quistis looked on still confused by his earlier statement.

"Then all of a sudden I wasn't alone anymore, for there right in front of me were the two people I least expected to see" he said.

"You saw" Quistis said remembering that night.

"Yeah I saw and I heard, I wanted so much to go to you that night but I was scared" Seifer said.

"So instead I went for something to drink, I wanted to forgot about everything that had happened, I wanted to forgot about how jealous I felt, I wanted for once in my life to forgot how much I envied Squall Leonheart" he said.

"When I heard he was going to help Rinoa, I lost it, of all people they were gonna send him, it was supposed to be me" Seifer said angrily.

"When they placed me in the cell, that was when she came to me, she came and she promised me the world, she promised me that I would no longer be jealous of Squall Leonheart, but mostly she Promised me you" he said as he knelt down beside the bed.

She looked at him as he knelt there by the bed, she looked at him and she knew.

"You said earlier you loved me" Quistis said as she knelt beside him.

"What" he asked.

"Quistis I have loved you all my life" he said as finally he began to cry.

She reached over to him and for the first time she knew that she had never pitied him, she had kissed him because she loved him too.

"Then you were wrong" she said.

"I've been wrong about almost everything, but I was never wrong in falling in love with you" he said.

"No, earlier you said you joined Ultimecia because of jealousy" she said.

He looked at her through tear stricken eyes, he looked at her and couldn't grasp what she was trying to tell him.

"You did it for love" she said as she kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **ok I know long and drawn out or what, well I know I said Tempest and Squall would finally meet. But I felt that Seifer and Quistis needed more work to try and explain things. Hopefully people wont be too annoyed by what I have tried to do here and I promise in the next chapter we will see the long awaited meeting, please let me know what you guys thing any feedback good or bad is welcomed.


	14. Eve of War Part Two

-1Disclaimer: unfortunately as most people know by now I own nothing, not final fantasy, not Square Enix, nothing, nada, zip, squat. But am I bitter, your damn right I am, it should all be mine I tells ya, mine.

A/N: once again I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. To Sayuri21, NanoMecka, Acho111,Mieka,Ms.Jones, Triple E and Lenotillybalambgirl thank you all so much for your reviews they mean a lot to me. Special thanks as always to Alex for inspiring me so much and to Hannahkins for keeping me sane and making me laugh so much. Ok here we go Chapter 14. Eve of war part 2.

Eve of War Part Two..

Ellone woke suddenly, she had being having the most peaceful dream ever when suddenly it had changed into a nightmare. In her dream she had been back in Winhill, however this time she wasn't a child this time she was fully grown. They were all there, Laguna, Squall, Rinoa even Raine and as they sat down together for the first time ever, Ellone had never felt happier in her whole life. For the first time they had been a family and it had filled her with such a sense of joy that everything they had gone through seemed for once to be worthwhile. But then almost as quickly as she had that feeling things had changed, Raine had suddenly disappeared from them to be followed almost immediately by Squall. She had looked around the table to see Laguna holding his head in his hands as tears streamed down his face. However it was the look she had seen on Rinoa's face that would haunt her for a long time afterward, the girl looked completely lost. It was as if every thing that had made her the cheerful, outgoing girl she had been was suddenly gone. Ellone had leapt from her seat to go to the other girl but once again the scene had changed this time she was in a field and as for as far as she could see there were white feathers laying on the ground.

"OH NO" she cried as she jumped from the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa stood in the headmaster's office in a state of complete shock, she had arrived here not more than five minutes ago and now felt as if her world was crashing down around her.

"Commander we must make preparations" Cid said to the still stunned man.

"Sir what are your orders" Xu asked.

Squall meanwhile was standing there looking at the TV screen in complete silence, he had been accused of being a murderer and now was to give himself up or get ready for war. He looked at the other three occupants of the room, he knew what they wanted him to do. But his mind was replaying things over and over again, if there was a war then many people on both sides would die. He looked at the headmaster and then at Xu and wondered if they too would end up amongst the casualties of this war. Then as always his thoughts and feelings turned to Rinoa, if he had been alone in this he would have offered to give himself up in a second. He had never been scared of dying and if it would prevent the loss of so much life then he would be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice. However as he looked at Rinoa he knew that wasn't even an option, the truth was he loved her too much to just hand himself over freely.

"Order everyone inside immediately" he suddenly said.

"Have Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Selphie and Seifer come to my office right now" he continued.

"Also make sure we have guards and lookouts posted at every entrance to Garden" he said.

"Yes sir, right away" Xu said before saluting and leaving to carry her orders out.

"Well done my boy" Cid said as he patted him on the back.

Squall turned and offered a slight smile to the older man before walking over to Rinoa.

"Rin don't worry" he said as he embraced her in a hug.

"Everything will work out" he said as he softly kissed her on the forehead.

Rinoa just mumbled against his chest, as happy as him hugging her made her. For the first time it wasn't enough, for the first time since meeting Squall she didn't believe what he told her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest walked along the deck of the ship, he looked out to the armada they had assembled and smiled. As he stood there he took the five silver objects out of his pocket, he was so close to fulfilling his destiny he thought to himself.

"When will we arrive in Balamb" he asked the man who had walked up behind him.

"In less than four hours" Admiral Boone answered.

"Are your men ready" Tempest asked.

"They loved General Caraway" Boone replied.

"I didn't ask that, Admiral" Tempest said turning to face the older man for the first time.

"I'm sorry Commander, what I meant was that each of them are ready to die to see the man responsible for the General's death face justice" Boone answered nervously.

"I didn't ask that either" Tempest said angrily.

Admiral Boone looked at the younger man and shuddered, something about Tempest made him very nervous and as he looked at the man, for the first time in his life Boone began to question his orders. He wondered why the President had placed this man in charge.

"Yes sir, their ready" he answered suddenly noticing the younger man's angry expression.

"Good, Good" Tempest said and the he began to laugh loudly.

"Very good" he added as he laughed even louder now.

Boone watched the man as his laughter seemed to turn manic, again he thought to himself that something about this man disturbed himgreatly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laguna Loire was busy singing papers in his office, he hated this part of his presidential duty more than any other and was already starting to feel the onset of a headache. He had little idea that his headache was about to get very much worse.

"UNCLE" Ellone shouted as she ran into his office.

"Ell, what's wrong" he said as he jumped from his seat.

"Squall, something's wrong with Squall" She shouted as he reached her.

"What, what's wrong with Squall" he asked worry now etched on his face.

Before she had time to say anything however, they were suddenly joined in the room by Ward and Kiros.

"Sir you have to see this" Kiros said as he ran to the TV.

"What the hell's going on, has something happened to my son" Laguna asked a note of panic in his voice.

"No he's ok for now" Kiros said alleviating some of the panic that both Laguna and Ellone felt.

"What do you mean for now" Laguna asked suddenly realising exactly what Kiros had said.

"He's been accused of murder" Kiros said as he switched the TV on,

"What the hell are you talking about" Laguna shouted as Kiros pointed to the screen,

All four of them watched the TV in bewilderment, they looked as President Jefferson made his speech. None of them could believe what they were hearing, they knew there was no way Squall had killed General Caraway,. But as the listened they knew that they had a bigger problem on their hands.

"War, they want to start a war" Kiros said loudly.

"And their using my son to justify it" Laguna angrily replied.

"Uncle, if Squall fights, something bad is gonna happen to him" Ellone said stunning all three of the men.

"………" Ward said.

"What do you mean Ell" Kiros said interpreting Ward for the younger girl.

"I'm not sure I just know if Squall fights then something very bad is going to happen" Ellone said not wishing to tell them her dream just yet.

"Kiros, get our airship ready, we're going to Balamb immediately" Laguna said.

"Yes sir" Kiros said as he and ward left the room quickly.

"Squall" Ellone said softly as Laguna held the girl in his arms.

"Don't worry Ell, we'll help Squall" Laguna said as he looked at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two figures walked quickly towards the place they had once called their home. It had been almost a year since they had been there and as they finally saw the building in the distance they were amazed how happy the view made them.

"We're there don't ya know" the larger of the two said.

"HELP" The smaller white haired girl said.

"You think they'll accept our help, they don't like us much don't ya know" the man said.

"NEED" thee white haired girl answered.

"I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again, don't ya know" Rajin said with a smile.

"AFFIRMATIVE" Fujin answered in her own imitable way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xu and Selphie knocked loudly at Irvine's door, the cowboy hadn't left his room since he closed the door on Selphie earlier.

"Irvy, open up it's me" Selphie shouted through the door.

"Irvine open up immediately" Xu said loudly.

Irvine lay on his bed, he had been going over and over what Selphie had said earlier, could Seifer really change he had thought. Selphie had been right about one thing after Ultimecia they had all changed and mostly for the better. But was it even possible for someone like Seifer to change, sure he had seen the mans face when they had got to Trabia. Finally he decided that maybe he had been too hard on him, Seifer had caused a lot of pain in his life. Yet others seemed ready to accept that he really wanted to try and make amends. Quistis and Selphie both seemed convinced, even Zell had seemed ready to forgive his former tormentor. But mostly it was Squall he thought about as he walked to the door. Squall was willing to forgive Seifer even after everything he had done to him and Rinoa., if he was willing to accept that Seifer could be redeemed then Irvine felt that perhaps it could actually happen.

"What's going on" he asked the two girls as he opened his door.

"Irvine, you and Selphie along with Zell, Quistis and Seifer are to report to the Commanders office right away" Xu said before hurrying off towards Zell's room.

"Sefie what's this all about" Irvine asked as he watched Xu scurry away.

"I don't know Irvy, but its big, look" Selphie said as she pointed to the activity around her.

Irvine looked to where his girlfriend was pointing and was surprised to see that the dorm was filled with Seeds. They were all rushing about in a flurry of organised chaos, well as organised as anyone could be in the present circumstances.

"Sefie I'm sorry for earlier" Irvine said ignoring everything else around him for a second.

"It's not me you need to apologise to" Sefie said with a pout.

"I know, and I will Sefie, I will" Irvine said as he looked at her.

"Good" Selphie said as she leaned over and kissed the man she loved.

"Now we had better find out what the hell is going on here" she said as they both headed off to the third floor offices.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer and Quistis were locked in a kiss that neither of them ever wanted to end. Unfortunately for them it was at this very moment that they heard the commotion that was happening outside in the dorms, Quistis ever the instructor was the one who finally broke away from him.

"Seifer, we had better see what's going on" she said as she rose to her feet.

"Damn" Seifer said his smirk covering the fact that he was upset the kiss had ended.

Quistis however was quick to sense his disappointment and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"We'll have more time later" she whispered before seductively tracing his ear with her tongue.

"We have forever" Seifer said as he once again he kissed her passionately.

Finally the noise outside got so loud that neither of them could ignore it and almost as if they were completely in synch already they rose and walked to the door.

"Quistis, Seifer there you are" Xu said as turned the corner and she saw the couple leave the room.

"Xu what's going on" Quistis asked.

"Squall wants both of you in his office immediately, it would be better if he explained when you got there". Xu answered.

The three of them headed off together towards Squall's office, Quistis worried about what was going on while Seifer despite himself was inwardly cursing Squall and his woeful sense of timing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa sat silently on the couch in Squall's office, she hadn't said a word since Xu had left to round everyone up. Looking at her Squall could see how much the sudden change in events had shaken her up. He walked over to her before reaching down and taking her hand in his.

"Rin, everything will be fine" Squall said despite the fact that he really didn't believe what he was saying.

"No it won't" she said seeing through his bad attempt to make her feel better.

"Why are they blaming you" she said asking the question he himself had been struggling to make sense of.

"I have no idea Rin" he answered, the truth was he really didn't yet.

"Squall I'm scared" she said as she leaned closer to him.

"Rin look at me" Squall said turning her face towards his.

"I promise that no matter what happens, I'll be here with you ok" he said as he kissed her softly.

As they kissed for them it seemed time itself had stopped, it was almost as if they were alone in the world without a worry. However the buzzing of the intercom on Squall's desk quickly brought them right back down to earth.

"Rin I had better get that" Squall said as he moved away from her.

She watched him as he walked to the desk, he had tried so hard to make her feel better and yet it hadn't worked. She looked at him as he pressed the intercom and silently prayed that nothing would happen to him.

"Yes what is it" Squall said as he pressed the intercom button.

"Commander it's Michaels here, we have a situation at gate 1" the voice said back.

"What kind of a situation" Squall said as he pressed the button again.

"Well sir, we found two intruders trying to enter Garden" the security chief answered.

"Well have them brought to the holding cell then" Squall said annoyed that the other man hadn't just done this already.

"Sir they claim to know you" Michaels answered.

"Ok I'll be right down" Squall said and walked away from the intercom.

"Very well sir" Michaels replied not realising no one was listening anymore.

"Rin, I'll be back as quickly as I can, have the others wait here ok" Squall said as he kissed her and turned to walk out of the room.

"Squall be careful" she said as he left the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laguna walked up and down the cockpit of the airship, Ellone and Ward sat and watched the man both sensing his nervousness. He looked at them and tried to smile but it was a half hearted effort to say the least.

"Uncle" Ellone said catching his attention.

"Yes Ell" he said as he walked to her.

"Have you thought about a way out of this" she asked.

Laguna looked at the girl, he had been thinking of nothing but this since they had heard the news earlier. As hard as he had tried so far he hadn't came up with any plan but before he could answer he was interrupted by the raised voice of the pilot.

"Mr. President sir, you had better take a look at this" the pilot said loudly.

"Ell, give me a sec ok" he said as he walked to where the pilot was pointing.

As he looked down from the airship the sight he witnessed made him feel very afraid for his son. There had to be over one hundred ships heading towards Balamb.

(garden wont have a chance against those odds) he thought as he suddenly realised a course of action that might actually work.

"How long will it take those ships to arrive at Balamb" he asked the pilot.

"I'd say two to three hours give or take sir" the pilot responded.

"And how quickly can we get there" Laguna asked.

"If we push it we can be there in twenty minutes" the pilot said.

"Push it" Laguna said as he walked back to Ellone and Ward.

"Ell, I think I have an idea" he said as he sat down for the first time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall arrived at the front gate, he was annoyed that he had to come down here figuring that the guards were just being overzealous. However as he looked at the two figures the guards had stopped, his annoyance turned into bewilderment.

"Squall, tell them to let us go, don't ya know" Rajin said loudly.

"AFFIRMATIVE" Fujin added.

"Michaels it's ok I'll handle this from here" Squall said dismissing the guards with a salute.

"So why exactly are you two here" he said to the now released former Seeds.

"We're here to help don't ya know" Rajin said and reached his hand to the much smaller man.

"WAR" Fujin said as she too reached out to shake Squall's hand.

Squall looked at the two former posse members and couldn't help but smile, he had never expected help from such an unlikely source.

"Damn good to see you two" he said as he shook Rajin's hand and then turned to hug a shocked Fujin.

"You too, don't ya know" Rajin said his face lit up by the largest grin either of them had ever seen.

"SEIFER" Fujin said finally when Squall had released her from his arms.

"He's here and he's fine, I think we should go inside and say hello to everyone don't you" Squall said before heading back inside.

Rajin and Fujin followed, they had both been worried about the reaction they would get when they came back here. Being stopped by the guards had did little to make them feel like they were welcome here anymore. However Squall had surprised them both by not only allowing them to come back in, but welcoming them more warmly than either of them felt they deserved. Even the fact that the circumstances of their return could have been better did little to dampen their spirits as the followed him into Garden. They would fight as hard as they could for this place, they would fight for Squall, they would fight for Seifer, they would fight for their home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood around Squall's office and waited, each of them more anxious than the other. They had seen that Garden was in a heightened state of alert and despite asking both Xu and Rinoa no one had been prepared to tell them anything until Squall returned.

"What's keeping him" Zell said as usual not liking just hanging around.

"He'll be here soon" Rinoa said trying to calm the martial artist down.

Irvine and Selphie stood by Squall's desk, Selphie watching Quistis who despite the uncertainty of why they had been brought here was actually smiling. Irvine looked at Seifer before deciding now was as good a time as any to rectify his earlier actions.

"Seifer I'm sorry" he said as he walked to the other man.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about" Seifer replied.

"Yes there is, I should have done this earlier" Irvine said.

Seifer felt immense relief as he watched the cowboy walk towards him, he hadn't expected Irvine to come around so quickly so for the second time that day he offered his hand in friendship.

"What's going on" Zell asked Selphie quietly.

"It's Irvine's way of accepting that Seifer is with us now" Selphie said even quieter than Zell had.

The other occupants of the room watched as instead of shaking Seifer's hand Irvine embraced the older man like a long lost brother. Quistis's smile grew even more on her face as she watched the two men finish their embrace. Rinoa however got up from her seat and walked towards the clearly stunned former knight before she too embraced him in friendship. One by one the others in the room did the same, Xu, followed by Selphie and then Quistis. Then came a moment that even though they were there and had all done the same, no one in the room had ever thought they would see. Zell walked to the man who had made his life intolerable for so long and hugged him harder than any of the others had.

"Ok did I just step into a different dimension or something" Squall said as he walked in to see the two blondes hugging each other.

Seifer and Zell quickly broke apart to look at the Commander as he walked into the room. However before either of them had a chance to explain they were shocked into silence by the two people who entered just behind him

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The airship landed in the specially built hangar of Garden to find that security was on full alert. As Laguna and Ellone walked down the ramp into the hangar itself, Ward looked on and wondered what Laguna's plan was. He himself couldn't see anyway out of this and was worried about what Laguna would try to do.

"Mr. President" the young red haired Seed said as the two figures walked towards her.

"We need to see my s….the Commander right away" Laguna said.

"Very well Mr. President if you'd like to follow me Sir"

The three figures headed towards the exit quickly, Laguna knew they were mere hours away from a situation that was sure to turn explosive and needed to get to his son immediately. Ellone too felt that time was against them, she was worried about what she had saw in her dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer was the first to react, he quickly ran to his two former posse members. He was glad to see them but wondered why they had decided to come back to Garden. When he had made his decision to come back he had wanted them to join him. But no matter how much he had tried to convince them that Squall wasn't looking to have them arrested. They had decided that going back was the last thing they wanted to do, so he was worried about why they had changed their mind.

"Rajin, Fujin" Seifer said as he hugged one then the other.

"It's good to see you, don't ya know" Rajin said as he hugged his friend back.

"HAPPY" Fujin said as she in turn did the same.

"What made you change your mind" Seifer asked.

"We're here to help, don't ya know" Rajin said to the confused man.

"Help" Seifer asked.

"WAR" Fujin answered before Squall asked them all to sit down.

"Ok here's the situation" Squall began.

He proceed to explain the circumstances of General Caraway's death, how when they had gone to Deling he had found out that they were trying to blame him for the General's murder. He then went on to explain that Galbadia had ordered him to be tried for a murder he didn't commit and that they had sent their fifth fleet to ensure he was brought back to Galbadia for trial and that if he didn't give himself up then Galbadia were threatening war.

"So if you don't hand yourself over then Galbadia will attack" Quistis said.

"Yeah either I give myself up to their forces or else we're at war with Galbadia" Squall answered.

"But why are they blaming you" Zell asked.

"Zell I'm not really sure" Squall answered.

"Because you can hurt them" Seifer said silencing the room.

"What do you mean" Selphie asked.

"They want Squall out of the way for some reason, they went so far to kill one of their own General's to try and get him out of the way" Seifer said.

"Squall I don't know about any of the others, but you cant hand yourself over to them" Seifer added.

"But Seifer if I don't then it's war" Squall said noticing Rinoa's face cringe at the thought that he would indeed just hand himself willingly to Galbadia.

"Well if it's war they want, then its war we'll give them" Seifer said.

"Look Squall I understand what your thinking really i do, but hell they want you because you can cause them problems in some way, they need you out of the equation so they can do whatever it is they really have planned" Seifer said noticing that everyone in the room was nodding along with what he was saying.

"So if it's to be war, then so be it because dammit there are people here who need you" Seifer said as he looked to Rinoa.

Rinoa smiled at Seifer, he had managed to say everything she herself was thinking and she was relieved that someone had managed to put her feelings in words.

"What about the rest of you" Squall asked.

"Seifer's right" Zell said.

"We need you" Selphie added.

"Were with you all the way" said Irvine.

"Us too don't ya know" Rajin said.

"AFFIRMATIVE" Fujin added.

"We'll give them a fight they won't ever forget" Xu said determinedly.

"Count me in" said Quistis.

Squall looked at them all, his friends, his colleagues wanted to fight for him, he walked to Rinoa and looked into her eyes.

"Squall, I need you, we all need you here with us, together we're stronger than any Galbadian army" Rinoa said.

He kissed her softly on the lips before turning to the rest of his friends.

"You know something I feel very sorry for Galbadia, they really have no idea who there dealing with" he said smiling at the assembled group.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest walked impatiently along the deck of the ship, they had sighted land almost an hour ago and he was growing increasingly bored waiting to finally land in Balamb.

"How much longer" he yelled angrily at Admiral Boone.

"We'll be landing within the hour Commander" Boone replied relieved to see this brought a smile to the younger man's face.

"Finally" Tempest replied.

"Your clear on your orders Admiral" Tempest asked smiling more broadly now.

"Yes" Boone replied.

"And you have the tape" Tempest asked.

"Yes sir" the admiral replied showing the videotape as if to prove he did indeed have it.

"Excellent, I would love to see Leonheart's face when he watches that tape" Tempest said before dismissing the older man with no more than a nod.

Putting his hand in his pocket Tempest looked out at the looming landscape in front of him. Taking the five silver objects out of his pocket he once again smiled, he was so close now that Tempest could actually feel his pulse race. He thought back to Boone's reaction when he had given him the tape and the letter and once again his smile grew even broader. The silly old fool had no idea what was written in the letter or what was on the tape and Tempest had no inclination to tell him. They were both for Leonheart's benefit and he once again wished he could see the so called lion's face when he watched the tape. He wondered if Leonheart would show the others or would he watch it on his own and found that either one of these options pleased him immensely.

"Today you die Leonheart" he said as he put the silver objects back in his pocket and then began to laugh manically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok I know I once again promised that Squall and Tempest would finally meet in this chapter but well as you can see I once again didn't quite make it to that point but rest assured they will not only be meeting up in the next but well lets just say it could well be explosive.

A/N 2: ok so what's on the tape and why is Tempest so eager to have Squall see it, whets Laguna's big plan to save his son from the charges against him. What does Ellone's dream mean and why is Tempest so confident he can kill Squall. Tune in to the next chapter to find out the answers to these and other little questions. Hope your enjoying this and please read and review or even pm me .


	15. Never Goodbye

-1**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing at all, not Final Fantasy, not Square Enix, not even the clothes on my back, which if you could see what I was wearing you'd know isn't really a bad thing.

**A/N: **as always I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story, to those people who have reviewed I owe an even bigger thanks. To Mieka, Acho111, Sayuri21, Triple e, Ms .Jones, NanoMecka and Leontillybalambgirl thank you all so very very much. Special thanks as always to Alex (still the best writer I know) and to Hannah for keeping me sane and making my nights that much more interesting. Ok here we go onto Chapter 15. Never Goodbye

**Never Goodbye**.

_Today._

Squall stood in his office and looked out of the large window, in the past 24 hours his world had been turned completely upside down. He stood there and wondered if the decision he had come to was the right one. He knew how the others would react, but again as usual his thoughts were fixed on one person only. She was the only part of his life that really mattered and he knew that she would find it difficult to forgive him for what he was about to do. He walked to the desk and began to write the hardest letter he had ever written and thought back to the day before, when his world had come crashing down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yesterday._

He looked around the room at his friends, they were so ready to put everything on the line for him and as much as he was happy for their support, he was also worried about them. The odds they faced were so vastly superior that a part of him was scared, not for himself but for them. Would they all manage to get out of this alive he wondered.

"Sir what are your orders" Xu asked.

"………"

"Squall" Rinoa said noticing the frown on his face.

"Sorry Rin" he said as he turned and looked at the assembled group.

"Quistis, you and Seifer gather all A rank seeds and divide them into groups of two" he said to the two blondes.

"Zell you and Jessica take all ranks between 20 and 30 and divide them into groups of four" he continued.

"Selphie you and Irvine gather up all the rest of the students and have them broken up into groups of 6" he said.

"Ok once you have that done I want all groups to assemble in the ballroom, so I can assign them each to their units" he finished.

"Yes sir" they said almost as one and hurried to carry his orders out.

"Xu, I need a complete inventory of our supplies and weapons and could you have Nida report to me at once" he said to the smaller dark haired girl.

"Yes sir" she said before saluting and rushing to join the others.

"What about us don't ya know" Rajin asked.

"I have something very important I need you to do for me" he said to the two former posse members.

"Rajin I need you and Fujin to go to Balamb beach, I need to know as soon as the Galbadian's arrive and I need to know just how many ships they have" he said.

"We wont let you down, don't ya know" Rajin said in reply.

"I know and its really good to have you both back" Squall said as he watched them leave to go on their assignment.

He looked over to where Rinoa was standing and walked over to her, she looked so upset that as always his instinct was to comfort her as best he could.

"Squall I'm scared" she said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Rin, everything will work out" he said softly as he kissed her neck.

"But what if it doesn't" she asked her voice shaky with emotion.

"Rin I didn't come back just so I could be put in jail for something I didn't do" he said as she turned to look at him.

"I came back so we could spend the rest of our lives together" he said as he kissed her on her lips.

For the briefest of moments they were once again lost in each other, it was as if the whole world stopped and both of them felt that maybe love does conquer all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Today._

Tempest paced his tent impatiently, he still hadn't received any reply from Leonheart to his ultimatum and was beginning to think the other man would just hide away in Garden.

(if he doesn't fight I'll have to find him) he thought as his hand once again went to the silver objects in his pocket.

For the first time he was beginning to question his own orders on this, he had been told that Leonheart would face him and that he would be victorious. But a part of him wondered if his boss really did have all the answers, a part of him thought that Leonheart would run.

"Sir" Admiral Boone said walking into the tent.

"What do you want" Tempest answered his annoyance clear.

"We're ready" Boone replied.

"Any word from Garden" Tempest asked.

"No sir none" Boone answered.

"Very well Admiral, Sound the order, we move on Garden" Tempest said as he walked past the older man.

(ok Leonheart if you won't come to me, I'll come to you) Tempest thought to himself as he looked at the huge force in front of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yesterday._

Seifer and the others walked from the commanders office and headed towards the elevator to carry out their assignments.

"Why does Squall want us to split into groups" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure Jess" Zell answered, he too had been trying to figure that out.

"It's Brilliant" Seifer said stunning them all.

"Can't you guys see it" he continued.

As they stepped into the elevator, none of the other five could see what Seifer was so excited about. They each looked at him in confusion, none of them wanted to be the one to ask him and yet they all needed to know.

"What is" Quistis asked finally as the elevator started to move.

"He's learned so much from the attack by Galbadia Garden" Seifer said.

"Seifer can you please just explain what the hell your talking about" Quistis asked slightly annoyed now.

"Sorry Quisty" Seifer said noticing Selphie giggle at his use of the instructors nickname.

"Ok he's having us divide people into groups and then assemble in the ballroom" Seifer began.

"Seifer we know this we were there remember" Selphie said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know Selphie, its just that ok when I ordered Galbadia Garden to attack" he said noticing Quistis and the others cringe at the memory.

"Well early on we had some success and that was because you guys took some time to organise yourselves" he went on.

"But once you got organised well to put it bluntly you kicked ass" he added.

"So Squall's leaving nothing to chance this time, he's dividing everyone into groups so each group will be equal" Seifer said as the others began to see what he meant.

"Each group will have, two A rank seeds, four between ranks twenty and thirty and the rest of the group will be made up of lower ranks" he said as the elevator came to a stop.

"That way, when the Galbadians attack they'll be coming up against a group of seeds that wont be overloaded with A ranks or lower ranks" he said as they began to get out of the elevator.

"So they wont be able to just overrun one group or bypass all our best seeds, it'll make things so much harder for them" Zell said smiling.

"That's it exactly, see brilliant" Seifer said and could see that the others agreed with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yesterday._

They held each other tightly in an embrace that neither of them wanted to be the first one to break. However not for the first time, it was at that moment that the door to Squall's office opened.

"Squall, Rinoa" Ellone said as she rushed to the couple who had reluctantly moved away from each other.

"Sis, Dad" Squall said as he saw who had entered the room.

Laguna in spite of the circumstances that had brought him back to see his son couldn't help but smile. Hearing his son call him dad for the first time had been one of the greatest moments of his life. Now hearing him say it again while someone else was in the room would have to be placed right alongside it.

"Son, we came as soon as we heard" Laguna said as he watched his son and niece embrace.

"Squall Laguna has a plan" Ellone said as she hugged him tightly.

"Really" Rinoa said as she looked to the older man.

"Yeah I think it'll work" Laguna said noticing the look of relief on the younger girls face.

"Uncle hadn't you better tell us what it is" Ellone said as she temporarily broke from hugging Squall.

"It's good to see you dad" Squall said as he walked over to his father.

Rinoa watched the two men and was amazed at how much alike they looked, she had never noticed it before but now that she knew, she thought she should have realised it sooner.

"You too son" Laguna said and smiled.

"Uncle, Plan" Ellone said.

"Sorry, ok" Laguna said smiling at the girl.

Squall walked back to where Rinoa was and took a hold of her hand, they both looked at each other and then at Laguna as he got ready to tell them his idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Today._

Squall finished the letter he had been writing, he took out an envelope and wrote her name on the front before he placed it in his pocket. He looked to the TV in the corner and the video that was on top of it. He still couldn't believe what he had saw on the tape and how quickly it had forced him to change his plans. He looked to the letter the Galbadian Admiral had handed him with the tape. Picking it up he reread it again.

_To the commander of Balamb Garden,_

_I'm offering you a choice,_

_You can either hide like the coward I know you are,_

_Or you can stop the start of this war,_

_By agreeing to face me in combat,_

_One on one, you win and my army will return to Galbadia,_

_You have until six this evening to make your decision,_

_If you haven't responded by then,_

_Then the fall of Seed is on your hands._

_Supreme Commander of Galbadian Forces,_

He got up from his chair and looked at the clock, he had already made his decision. He walked to the window at the back of his office and again hoped that the decision he made was the right one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yesterday._

Fujin and Rajin drove back from the beach, what they had saw there had scared even them. The Galbadian fleet had not only arrived but it was bigger than either of them had thought.

"HURRY" Fujin said as they raced back towards Garden.

"I am don't ya know" Rajin answered.

"WARN" Fujin said.

Rajin looked at the normally emotionless Fujin, it worried him to see that like him she was scared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Today._

Laguna sat silently in his office in Easthar, not for the first time in his life he felt completely and utterly helpless. He had seen the logic in what Squall had said but it still didn't make him feel any better. He knew though that he had no choice but to do as his son had told him, so had reluctantly agreed to stay out of things. He cursed the council for not allowing him to send troops to Garden, but mainly he cursed the Galbadians for what they were trying to do to his son.

"Uncle" Ellone said as she walked into his office.

"Ell" he replied looking to the girl.

"I'm scared for Squall" she said as Laguna got up from his desk and walked to her.

"Me too Ell, me too" Laguna said as uncle and niece held each other tightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Today._

Tempest sat in the large military jeep, he had given the order to move on Garden and they would be arriving at their intended target within the hour. He had given up hope that Squall would actually come out and face him, having convinced himself that the other man was a coward.

"Sir" Boone said as he looked at the other man.

"…….."

"Sir, what are your orders when we arrive at Garden" Boone asked.

"I have no orders yet Admiral" Tempest replied.

"I'm sorry sir I don't understand" Boone said causing the smaller man to smile.

"Oh don't worry Admiral, your not supposed to" Tempest said his smile now turning to laughter.

"But sir, we need orders" Boone said exasperated by the younger man's games.

"Your orders, my dear Admiral are to wait until I give you a signal and then to completely obliterate Balamb Garden" Tempest said angrily.

"Very well sir" Boone said feeling it was better not to push the point too much.

Tempest looked out of the window, he had one more idea on how to provoke Leonheart into a fight. He began to laugh manically yet again as he wondered how long it would take him to kill a coward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yesterday_.

Laguna watched as Squall and Rinoa walked over to the couch that was in Squall's office. He waited until they and Ellone had sat down, once they had he began to explain the plan he had come up with.

"Ok since I saw the announcement that Jefferson made" he began (he refused to call that man a president).

"Well I've been going over things in my head and trying to come up with some way to stop this before it has really started" Laguna said looking at his son.

"Galbadia seems to think that their military is a match for Garden, however their no match for Easthar" he said.

"Dad, I'm not having Easthar getting involved in this" Squall said determinedly.

"But Squall, with Easthar's help then Galbadia would have to retreat" Ellone said.

"No Sis, if Easthar gets involved we'll only have a bigger conflict on our hands, thanks but that's not what I want" Squall replied.

"Son that's not what I meant" Laguna said trying to stop the argument that Squall and Ellone were about to start.

Rinoa watched as Squall got up from the couch and walked towards his desk.

"Squall, let Laguna finish" she said..

"What I mean is this, if you and Rinoa were to come to Easthar" Laguna said his words making Squall turn around suddenly.

"Well then as you'd be under the protection of Easthar, Galbadia would have no option but cancel any idea about arresting you or starting a war" Laguna said.

Squall walked over to his father, looking the taller man in his eyes he began to speak.

"Dad, thank you, but I'm Commander of Garden I can't just leave in the middle of this" he said as he placed his hand on the older man's shoulder.

"But…." Laguna stuttered.

"Dad, something is going on here, Galbadia won't just turn and leave because I'm in Easthar" Squall said.

"If I don't face them now, then they'll still attack Garden and that's something that I won't let happen" he added.

"But son, its not safe here, you'd be much better off in Easthar" Laguna said his voice almost breaking.

"No dad I wouldn't be, but Rinoa will" Squall said.

"What" Rinoa said loudly.

Squall squeezed the older man's shoulder to try and reassure him, before he walked over to the couch Rinoa was sitting on.

"Rin, I want you to go back with dad and sis" he said as he knelt in front of her.

"I'm not going anywhere, if your staying here then so am I" Rinoa said determinedly.

"Rin, do you love me" Squall asked reaching up to place his hands on her face.

"You know I do" Rinoa answered.

"Say it" Squall said to her as he leaned closer to her.

"I Love you, I love you with all my heart" Rinoa said.

"Then trust me, if you're here then I'll be no good to anyone, instead of fighting and beating Galbadia, I'll be worrying about whether or not your safe" he said as he softly kissed her on the mouth.

"But if your with dad and sis in Easthar, then I can fight and win" he said as he momentarily stopped kissing her.

"But I want to stay here with you" Rinoa said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Rin, please if you love me then please go back to Easthar with them" Squall said tears in his eyes now as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Today_.

Seifer and the others stood at the balcony overlooking the front entrance of Garden, they watched in horror as the Galbadian army came into view.

"Oh my god" Quistis said.

"Zell there's too many" Jessica said turning to her boyfriend.

Selphie and Irvine looked and for the first time since they had arrived at Garden, both of them were scared.

"How in the hell are we supposed to beat them" Xu said her normally cool demeanour having completely abandoned her.

"Squall will find a way" Zell said his faith in his friend seeming boundless.

Seifer watched as the others tried to take in the odds that were against them, Fujin and Rajin had both told him how many they were facing. But yet it was still a shock to see with his own eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yesterday_.

Ellone knocked softly at the door to Squall's room, she had tried to give Squall and Rinoa as much time as possible together before they left for Easthar. But the truth was her dream was still weighing heavily on her mind, so she wanted to speak to Squall and try once again to convince him to come with them.

"Sis" Squall said as he opened the door.

"Ehmm Squall, can I talk to you" Ellone said softly.

"Of course, come on in" he answered.

"Ehmm, in private" Ellone said noticing Rinoa looking at her confusedly.

"Sure, give me a sec ok" Squall said as he walked over to Rinoa.

"Rin, I'll be back in five minutes ok" he said kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Sure" Rinoa replied wondering why Ellone didn't want to talk in front of her.

(what doesn't she want me to know) she thought to herself.

Squall smiled at her and walked back to where Ellone was, turning back towards Rinoa he once again smiled and then walked out of the room. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before stopping by the waterfall in the main entrance.

"Sis what's bothering you" Squall asked finally.

"I'm scared" Ellone said.

"Sis don't worry, you'll be ok in Easthar" Squall said looking at her.

"No Squall I'm scared for you" Ellone replied.

She told him about the dream she had, about how sure she was that it was some kind of warning. She pleaded with him to come back to Easthar with Rinoa where they would be safe. Squall listened to every thing she had to tell him before turning to her.

"Sis, I'm going to be fine, as long as Rinoa is safe then I'll be fine" he said trying to comfort the older girl.

"Squall if you fight something bad is going to happen to you" Ellone said

"Sis if I don't then something bad is going to happen to so many people" he answered.

He walked to her and put his arms around her, she knew that no matter what she said he was not going to listen and it hurt her deeply to think this might be the last time she saw him.

"Sis, I love you" he said as he held her.

"I love you too" she replied and with that she began to cry.

Rinoa walked through the dorm, although she was worried at why Ellone had wanted to speak to Squall alone. She was also glad she had these few minutes to herself before she left for Easthar. She had something she needed to do before she left and as she arrived at the door she tentatively knocked softly.

"Rinoa, what's going on" Seifer said as he opened his door to see the last person he had ever expected to be there.

"Seifer I need you to do something for me" Rinoa said.

"I need you to promise me that you'll look after Squall" she added.

"Rinoa, you know I'll do whatever I can to help" Seifer said.

"No Seifer, I need you to Promise" Rinoa said determinedly.

"Of course, Rinoa I promise" Seifer answered.

"Thank you" Rinoa said as she walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Today._

Squall walked from his office, he headed towards the control room that made Garden mobile. He knew what he was about to do would cause some people to think he had abandoned them but he knew it was the only route that had been left to him. He was ready to face whatever destiny would be his and his only comfort was that Rinoa was safe in Easthar.

"Sir" Nida said as Squall entered the control room.

"I need your answer" Squall said to the younger man.

"Are you sure about this" Nida asked.

"It's the only way" Squall replied.

"Sir, then my answer is yes" Nida said noticing the relief on Squall's face.

"Thank you," Squall said as he turned to leave.

"Sir" Nida said reaching his hand to the commanders shoulder.

"Yes" Squall replied.

"It's been an honour and a privilege to serve you" Nida said before saluting.

"The honour and privilege has been mine" Squall said as he saluted the man back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yesterday._

They walked towards the presidential airship in silence, Laguna and Ellone in front and Squall and Rinoa behind them. Each lost in thoughts that were better left unsaid. As they reached the airship however they knew that the time for silence was over.

"Dad" Squall said walking towards his father.

"Son, cant I change your mind" Laguna said in a last effort to try and make him come with him.

"Sorry, but I have to stay" Squall said as he embraced his father for what both of them hoped wouldn't be the last time.

"Son, I love you" Laguna said his voice heavy with emotion.

"I love you too dad" Squall replied.

He finally broke from the embrace and walked to Ellone.

"Sis" Squall said as he embraced her as tightly as he had his father.

"Squall be careful" she said softly.

"I will" he answered.

Rinoa watched as he embraced first his father and then his sister, she could feel her own emotions begin to get the better of her as she watched the heartbreaking scene.

"Ell, we had better head onboard" Laguna said as Squall moved away from her and towards Rinoa.

"Ok uncle, Rin we'll see you in a few minutes ok" Ellone said realising that Laguna wanted to give the couple some privacy to say their goodbyes.

"Hey you" Squall said as he walked over to the woman he loved.

"Hey you back" Rinoa answered as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"So this is goodbye then" she said as he reached her.

"No, never Goodbye" Squall said as he hugged her tightly.

"Squall, promise me that you'll be ok" she whispered into his ear.

"Rin, I promise that no matter what, I'll see you in Easthar ok, no matter what" he replied.

"I love you Squall Leonheart, so you had better not break your promise" she said as she kissed him.

"I love you too, Rinoa Heartily and trust me I wouldn't dream of it" he said as he kissed her even more passionately.

He watched as she walked away from him, he wanted to run after her more than anything in the world.

"Hyne please let me be able to keep my promise" he said as she got on the airship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Today._

The Galbadian army stood facing the large imposing figure of Balamb Garden, in all there were nine thousand troops ready to face Gardens one thousand. Tempest stood at the front of the lead column of soldiers with Admiral Boone.

"At my signal order the attack" Tempest said as he walked towards the open field in front of him.

"Sir what's the signal" Boone shouted after him.

"Why my killing of Squall Leonheart of course" Tempest shouted back as he reached midway through the field.

"LEONHEART, ITS TIME TO FACE ME" Tempest shouted as he looked up to the figures standing on the balcony.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE" he shouted as he began to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Today._

Squall walked towards the balcony, he could hear the shouting that was coming from outside. He knew it was time and as he reached the balcony he took the letter out of his pocket. He looked at it before he reached to his neck to take his griever pendant off, placing it in the envelope he sealed it and walked out to the balcony.

"Who's making all this noise" he joked as he saw his friends standing there.

Despite themselves they all began to laugh, maybe it was relief that he was with them or maybe as Squall himself had put it because he was really funny. But whatever the reason they all felt better just by the fact he was there with them, they might have been outnumbered greatly but they had a lion.

"Dammit Squall, enough with the jokes" Zell said as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Yeah man" Irvine said he too couldn't help his laughter.

"But guys, I'm really funny" Squall said causing each of them to laugh harder.

He looked at them, his friends and felt sorry for what he was about to do to them, he knew it would be hard on them and hoped in time they would understand why he had to do it.

"Looks like somebody is looking for a fight" Squall said winking at Selphie.

"He obviously doesn't appreciate your sense of humour" Quisitis said giggling.

"He obviously has no taste" Squall said as once again his comments made them laugh even harder.

He looked to the only one of the group who wasn't laughing, Seifer stood there with a look on his face that could best be described as panic. He walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"I believe in you, do you believe in yourself" Squall whispered.

"No but thanks to you I'm getting there" Seifer answered.

Squall reached over to the older man and placed the envelope in his pocket, nodding to the man he again whispered into his ear.

"For Rinoa," he whispered before turning to the rest of his friends.

"Well it would be rude not to give the man what he's come so far for now wouldn't it" Squall said.

"And never let it be said that Squall Leonheart is rude" he added with a smirk.

"I'll see you soon" he shouted to them as he suddenly jumped from the balcony.

(sooner rather than later please Hyne) Seifer said to himself as he looked up to the sky.

They watched as Squall ran towards the leader of the Galbadian forces, he had told them he would give them the signal to attack. As they watched him each of them hoped the signal would come soon, they hated the idea that their friend was at this moment fighting alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Today._

Squall closed the distance between Garden and the man he know knew was behind all of this. As he got closer to the man he wasn't surprised to see the gunblade in his hand nor was he surprised that he seemed to be facing his twin. For the man who was now moving towards Squall Leonheart was identical to him in almost every way.

"I didn't think you'd have the nerve to show" Tempest said with a smirk.

"Yes you did" Squall replied.

"True, True" Tempest said.

"So we just going to talk all day or do you wanna dance" Squall said as he unsheathed lionheart.

"Oh don't worry about that Leonheart, by the time I'm finished there'll be only one of us dancing" Tempest said as he raised his own gunblade.

Squall looked at the other man, he knew it would come to this and he was ready. He had something that Tempest and his like could never understand, he had hope. He hoped that Seifer had the strength of will to do what he had asked of him, he hoped that Nida would do what needed to be done. But mostly he hoped he would be able to keep a promise made to the woman he loved. As the blades crashed together in mid air Squall Leonheart hoped to see Rinoa again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok finally Squall and Tempest have met, what will happen between these two evenly matched warriors. What do Seifer and Nida have to do and why did Squall suddenly agree to face Tempest and send Rinoa to Easthar. These questions will be answered along with some others in the next chapter. Please read and review I need feedback good or bad to see if I'm doing things right or wrong and to see where I may go with this story from hear so any thoughts or comments are welcomed.


	16. Knight Falls

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing, not final fantasy, not Square Enix, I did dream once that I owned these and other things, however I also dreamt once that I lived in a town made from blancmange. So don't bother suing I mean what possible use would it be to sue someone who thinks they live in a blancmange town.

**A/N: **as usual I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story, I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed. To Acho111, Sayuri21, Triple e, Ms.Jones, Mieka, NanoMecka, Seymour Guado and Leontillybalambgirl thank you all for your reviews they mean a lot to me. Special thanks as always to Alex (the best writer i know) and to Hannahkins, her ability to keep me sane and make me laugh are two things i'm extremely grateful for. Ok here we go Chapter 16. Knight falls. Like the previous chapter this story takes place over two days.

**Knight Falls.**

**Yesterday.**

He walked from the hangar, in his mind he knew he had done the right thing by sending Rinoa to Easthar. However as usual with Squall when it came to Rinoa his heart usually overruled his head. So as he walked he couldn't help feel that he shouldn't have sent her away. He was lost in these thoughts as he walked through Garden, for the first time in his life Squall Leonheart was afraid. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise, he was afraid that he wouldn't see Rinoa again.

"Sir" a voice called to him in the distance.

"………"

"Sir" the voice he now recognised as Michaels the security chief.

"What is it Michaels" Squall asked gruffly.

"Sir, their ready for you in the ballroom" Michaels answered.

"Very well" Squall said and saluted the other man,

Together they walked towards the ballroom, a place that for Squall held so many good memories. Although as he walked he thought that from now on he would only look back at it with this memory in his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today**.

They watched as the two men sized each other up, five people all awaiting the signal their friend had told them to expect. One of them however was waiting for a signal for other reasons, Seifer alone knew that Squall wasn't going to call them into battle. He stood there and for the first time in his life, he realised that he didn't envy Squall Leonheart.

"Come on Squall, give us the signal" Zell said his voice full of worry.

"Don't worry Zell ,he will" Jessica said.

Irvine stood with his Exeter ready, he too was worried about his friend and as he watched the two men get ready to do battle he hoped the signal would come very soon.

"Quisty, you ready" Selphie asked.

"Yeah any second now" Quistis answered.

Seifer watched them and wondered if any of them would forgive him or Squall for what he was about to do. He thought of Rinoa and hoped that she would be able to find the strength to carry on. He hoped that whatever Squall had written in his letter to her would give her that strength. As he watched the two men get closer and closer to each other, he reached into his pocket and felt the walkie talkie that was there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yesterday.**

Squall looked out at the assembled mass of seeds, he knew that it was very likely that some of the people in this very room would not survive this. The thoughts of this weighed heavily on him as he began to make his announcement.

"My fellow Seeds" he began.

"Earlier today, an announcement was made from the Galbadian President" he continued.

"In this announcement, I was accused of a murder I did not commit" he said as the room gasped.

"I was told to hand myself over or face the consequences" he added as the room gasped again.

"These consequences are that if I do not hand myself over willingly, Galbadia would consider themselves at war with Garden" he said and paused.

The assembled seeds were looking at the commander with confusion, if they were at war with Galbadia then why was he not just ordering them to prepare.

"I have decided that I am not handing myself over, however the decision on whether or not we are at war with Galbadia is not mine alone to make" he said.

"As commander of Garden, I hereby make the following announcement" he continued.

"Any person who feels that we should not let this situation lead to full scale war, can leave this room right now without any stain on blemish on their character or record" he said as the room hushed.

"As members of Garden each of you has made me proud to be your commander, however I understand completely if you do not wish to be involved in a conflict not of our making" he continued.

"Therefore I will leave the room for five minutes while you discuss it between yourselves, if you wish to stay out of this I understand and respect your decision completely" Squall said as he walked from the stage.

Quistis and the others watched as Squall left the room, they had thought he would just order the grouping of seeds into the units that Seifer had earlier explained.

"Why did he do that" Selphie asked.

"Why didn't he just organise the groups" Jessica added.

"I don't know" Irvine said as confused as the others.

"Because he had too" Seifer said.

"What" Quistis asked.

"Don't you see, he had too, there was no way he was just going to order them to be ready for war" Seifer said.

"I don't understand" Zell said voicing what the others were thinking.

"He feels this thing is directed at him Zell, not Garden" Seifer said.

"If it was Garden, then he would have just giving the order, but since he feels that Galbadia is targeting him well then he cant give that order can he" Seifer added.

"Because they'd be fighting for him" Quistis said realising what Seifer was saying.

"Yes" Seifer said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today.**

The two blades crashed together in a flurry of sparks, Tempest immediately spun and brought his blade around in an arc. Squall however was well aware of that particular manoeuvre and was ready and waiting. As Tempest spun around Squall side stepped forcing the other man to miss him completely. He raised Lionheart high and brought it crashing down on the other man's blade catching him momentarily off guard.

"Not bad" Tempest said smiling.

"You aint seen nothing yet" Squall said with a smirk.

"You either Leonheart, You either" Tempest said as he once again got ready to attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yesterday.**

Fujin and Rajin arrived back at Garden and hurriedly made their way to the ballroom where they knew Squall would be. They arrived at the ballroom and were surprised to see Squall standing outside alone.

"Squall their here, don't ya know" Rajin said.

"How many" Squall asked.

"MANY" Fujin answered.

"I counted almost a hundred ships don't ya know" Rajin said confirming Squall's worst fears.

Squall looked at the two former posse members, he could see by their expressions that what they told him was the truth.

"Ok then" he said and turned to walk back into the ballroom.

Fujin and Rajin followed him inside they had no idea what to expect inside the room but they were not as apprehensive as the figure they followed. Squall hoped that everyone inside had left, he in fact hoped that everyone inside had decided not to fight. What he found when he went into the room however surprised the hell out of him. Not only was everyone still in their original positions, but as he walked into the room they began to chant.

"SQUALL, SQUALL, SQUALL" the assembled seeds chanted as he once again walked to the stage.

He looked to the mass of assembled seeds and despite the odds he now knew they were about to face he felt an amazing sense of peace. He had given them the choice not to fight for him and they had decided they would. For Squall Leonheart this meant so much to him that as he looked at the seeds in front of him he felt his eyes begin to water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today.**

Admiral Boone watched with the remainder of Galbadian forces behind him, he had been surprised when Leonheart had jumped from the balcony. Now as he watched the two men fight in the open field in front of him a part of him hoped that Leonheart would win.

"Sir preparations are complete" General Mathers said to Boone as he watched the fight.

"Very well General" Boone replied.

"Sir" Mathers said apprehensively.

"What is it Mathers" Boone asked.

"Do you think he really killed General Caraway" Mathers asked.

"General you have your orders" Boone said dismissing both the man and his question.

"Yes sir" Mathers said and returned to his own command.

Boone watched the two men as the fight grew in intensity, the more he thought about the other man's question the more he knew the answer. He was positive that Squall Leonheart had nothing to do with Caraway's death. He knew very little of the details of the general's assassination but he knew that whoever had committed the act had no honour. As he watched the two men in the field he knew that at least one of them was as honourable as he was brave. So once again a part of him hoped that Squall Leonheart would win this fight and stop the onset of war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yesterday**.

Squall had split the groups up and was now heading back to his office to further prepare for the oncoming battle. Once again however he found that he was being interrupted and for the second time that day he heard Michaels voice behind him.

"What now" he said turning to the other man.

"Sir there is an Galbadian envoy at the front gate" Michaels said.

"How many" Squall asked.

"Sir, one car" Michaels answered.

"Then we had better not keep them waiting" Squall said and smiled at the security chief.

"Yes sir" Michaels said as he too began to smile.

Admiral Boone stood at the front gate of Garden, in his hands he held the videotape and the letter that Tempest had given him. He was impressed at the security that had surrounded him when he had arrived, however he was more impressed by the respect he had been shown. Since he had got out of the car although he had been made very aware that he was not welcomed, he had been saluted and treated with deference to his rank. He watched as the commander and his security chief approached.

"Sir this is admiral Boone" Michaels said as he pointed to the figure by the car.

"Very well Michaels, your dismissed" Squall said as he saluted Michaels and turned to the admiral.

"Admiral Boone" Squall said and saluted the older man.

"Commander" Boone said as he in turn saluted the dark haired man in front of him.

"Commander, if I may," Boone asked.

"Certainly" Squall replied.

"Commander, as you know we have a large fleet nearby" Boone began.

"Admiral I'm very aware of your fleet" Squall replied.

"Very well Commander, I assume you have no intention of willingly handing yourself over" Boone asked.

"You are correct admiral, I refuse to stand trial on a trumped up charge" Squall said.

"You do realise that this leaves us with no choice" Boone said sadly.

"Indeed Admiral" Squall said.

"However, our own commander has instructed me to hand these items over to you in the hopes that we may be able to avoid unnecessary bloodshed" Boone said handing the letter and videotape to Squall.

"Unfortunately admiral I don't think your fleet has come all this way to avoid blood being shed" Squall said.

"Commander, you have until six tomorrow to give us your response" Boone said as he saluted the younger man.

"Very well Admiral" Squall said as he in turn saluted the other man.

"Admiral there is just one more thing" Squall said as Boone turned to walk away.

"Yes Commander" Boone said.

"In spite of what you may have heard or what you may believe, I had the utmost respect for General Caraway" Squall said.

"As did we all Commander" Boone replied and watched as Squall walked back towards Garden.

Boone turned and walked towards his jeep, he felt a little sad that very soon there would be a conflict between his men and these seeds. He had found them to be courteous and obviously well trained and Squall had impressed him greatly. For the first time since hearing the news of Caraway's death, he wondered exactly why this man would do such a thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today.**

Tempest watched as Squall avoided each of his attacks, the man seemed to have a sixth sense as to where each blow was coming from. He had tried to catch him off guard twice already and had found that Squall was waiting for him each time. He turned quickly to avoid a blow that Squall was aiming for his chest and found that for the first time, he was on the defensive.

"Don't tell me your tired already" Squall said to his mirror image.

"Not in the least" Tempest lied.

"Then shall we take things up a notch" Squall said as once again he moved quickly towards the other man.

"My thoughts exactly" Tempest replied as he raised his gunblade once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yesterday**.

Squall sat in his office and looked at the TV screen in amazement, he had decided to watch the tape on his own. Now as he looked at it he was glad he did, the screen showed Squall Leonheart standing over the dead body of general Caraway. At least it showed someone who was the exact mirror image of Squall Leonheart, for Squall himself knew that he had not been in that room. He looked at the screen and paused the tape just as the man's face came into view again. There was no doubt, this wasn't just someone who looked like him. As he walked over to the screen, he could see the scar on the man's face, he absentmindedly touched his own scar as he looked at the TV. As he was standing there he noticed something else, he quickly played the tape once more to be sure that what he had seen was in fact true. He once more paused the tape and confirmed what he had seen, there in the corner of the screen a solitary white feather was falling to the ground.

"How in the hell" he said as he turned the TV off.

"This is impossible" he said softly.

He walked back to his desk and opened the letter from the Galbadian commander, as he read it he knew exactly what he needed to do. He walked from his office and went to see the two people whose help he needed most.

"Forgive me Rin" he said softly as he left his office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today.**

Nida stood beside Garden's mobile control centre, he wondered if what he was about to do was the right thing. Sure he had given Squall his word and yet a part of him felt that he could live with breaking his word just once. Dismissing the thoughts he walked to the window and looked outside. He could see the two men as they fought, as he looked it seemed that Squall was getting the upper hand in the fight. He felt in his pocket for the walkie talkie that was there and looked out the window again.

"Please Hyne," he said softly.

"Don't turn this thing on today" he added.

He walked back towards the controls and waited, he knew that if the order came through he would follow it without question. He had told Squall he would do what he asked and for Nida that meant that even despite his own doubts, he would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yesterday.**

Seifer sat on the bed and looked at the forlorn figure in front of him, he knew that whatever Squall had come to see him for was tearing the other man apart.

"Seifer, I need you to do something for me" Squall said.

"What" Seifer replied.

"Its going to be hard Seifer, and some people are going to think badly of you" Squall said as he looked at the older blonde.

"You mean worse than they already do" Seifer joked.

"Yeah" Squall replied as he began to laugh.

"Ok what is it" Seifer asked.

"Seifer I need you to take over as Commander, when I'm gone" Squall asked stunning the other man.

"What in the hell" Seifer replied.

"Tomorrow at six, I'm to face the Galbadian commander in a fight" Squall began.

"I will not be returning" he added.

"What the hell, What do you mean you wont be returning" Seifer asked amazed that Squall seemed so ready for defeat.

"I wont win" Squall said as he looked his former enemy.

"Dammit Squall, there's nobody who can beat you in a fight" Seifer said.

"Hell I should know I tried often enough" he added.

"Seifer, trust me on this, I wont win" Squall said.

Seifer looked at the younger man in amazement, surely he wasn't saying what he thought he was.

"You mean your going to let him win" Seifer asked.

"I have no choice" Squall said.

"Yes you do, don't fight," Seifer said.

"You know I cant do that" Squall said and smiled at a man he now considered a friend.

"Seifer, I asked you to come back because I needed your help, now I'm asking for that help" Squall said.

"Squall I can't, I can't just let you go out and be killed" Seifer said.

"Seifer, trust me on this, you have too" Squall said.

"But I told Rinoa I'd look after you and now your asking me to just let you go out and get killed without a fight, I cant Squall, I'm sorry I just cant" Seifer said.

"Seifer, you have too, you have to do this for me, for Rinoa" Squall said.

"Squall please don't ask me to do this, I beg you please" Seifer pleaded.

"Seifer, I believe in you, I believe you have more strength than even you know" Squall said.

"I'm asking you to do this because of that strength, I'm asking you to believe that I ask this out of friendship" Squall said to the by now crying blonde.

"As my friend can you do this for me" Squall asked as he reached his hand out to his former rival.

Seifer looked at the other man through tear stricken eyes, for so long he had hated the man in front of him. He had felt that everything had been handed to Squall on a silver platter. Then when he was at his lowest, Squall had come to him and offered him a second chance. He had brought him home, he had restored his faith and made him face his demons. He had seen something in Seifer that he himself hadn't even be aware had existed. Now he was asking for his help, not as his commander, not as a superior but as a friend.

"Yes" Seifer said softly as he shook his friends hand for the first and possibly the last time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today.**

Rinoa sat in the garden at the back of the presidential palace. She had come here as soon as she woke this morning and as she sat by the small pond she waited for her knight. She knew it would be some time before she saw him again, but she believed she would.

"Hey Rin" Ellone said as she walked towards the pond.

"Ell, any news" Rinoa asked hopefully.

"No Rin, Sorry" Ellone answered.

"Oh" Rinoa said as she turned back to look at the pond.

"Ell, what was it you didn't want me to know" Rinoa asked.

"What" Ellone answered.

"When you wanted to speak with Squall alone" Rinoa said.

"Rin, it was ehhm nothing" Ellone lied.

"Ell, you're a bad liar" Rinoa said as she turned to the other girl.

"Rin, it was nothing ok" Ellone said.

"What did you see in your dream" Rinoa asked.

"How did you know" Ellone answered stunned by the question.

"I didn't until now" Rinoa replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yesterday.**

Squall walked from the control room, he hadn't got an answer from Nida and it scared him. He knew how hard what he asked the other man to do was and could understand why Nida had asked for time. So in spite of his need of Nida's help he decided to give him until tomorrow to answer. He headed to his office where he knew his friends were waiting for him. What he was about to tell them went against everything he stood for but he felt that on this occasion a lie was better than the truth. As he walked he once again thought of his angel, he had made her a promise when she left. A promise that they would be together once more, he walked and felt his eyes begin to mist up. He was about to do something that he never thought possible, he was going to break a promise to the women he loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today.**

Rinoa ran from the presidential Garden with tears streaming down her face, she had thought that she was worried about Squall before. But what Ellone had told her had made her feel like she was about to die. The dream the other girl had was so real that Rinoa felt she had to get back to see Squall immediately.

"Where's Laguna" she shouted to Kiros as she ran by him.

"He's in his office, why what happened" Kiros shouted to her.

"I need to see him now" Rinoa shouted as she turned the corner.

Laguna sat at his desk, he had felt that for the second time he had abandoned his son and even though this time his son had told him too. He felt that he shouldn't have, he was sitting there lost in these thoughts when his door opened suddenly.

"We have to go get him" Rinoa shouted as she ran into the office.

"Rinoa, he told us to stay here" Laguna said.

"I don't care, we have to get him now" Rinoa shouted.

"Rin, he wont come with us, I tried already remember" Laguna said.

"I don't care, we have to get him now, if we have to drag him here, we have to get him before its too late" Rinoa said her voice close to breaking point.

Laguna looked at the girl in front of him, he could see that something had upset her greatly and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. He looked to his door to see Kiros and Ward both standing there. He looked back to the girl who was now sobbing on his desk, as he looked at her he decided she was right. They would go back to Garden and bring Squall here, whether he wanted to or not. He was just about to give the order when suddenly he heard a scream from the corridor outside his office. The voice was unmistakable Ellone's and as he ran to her, the words he heard made him cry harder than he had cried before.

"Squall Noooooooooooooo" Ellone shouted in a voice so full of agony that even Kiros and Ward began to cry..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yesterday.**

Squall stood in his office and looked at the seven people who were there with him, each of them were ready to fight and possibly die for him. As he looked he knew that what he was about to do would save them all from that event. As sad as it made him to think that he had only a few short hours with them, he was at least comforted by that thought.

"Irvine, Zell are all the squads assembled" Squall asked.

"Yes, everyone will be ready for your orders" they replied.

"Quistis how are we fixed with supplies" he asked the tall blonde.

"We're fully stocked" she replied.

"Good, Xu weapons" he asked.

"All prepared and given out sir" she said unlike the others she felt it was necessary to call him sir.

"Jessica, Selphie have the junior class men been moved" he turned and asked the two girls.

"Yeah Squallie, we have them in a very secure place" Selphie said answering for the other girl.

"Ok, I think its time we go over the plans for tomorrow then" Squall said turning away from them and walking to his desk.

"Right, at six o'clock tomorrow, the Galbadian commander is going to call me out to fight him" Squall said stunning the assembled group.

"What" Zell asked incredulously.

"Are you serious" Quistis added.

"How do you know" Irvine said.

"I just do" Squall told them.

"So at approximately 6.01 I will be accepting his challenge in order to confuse the enemy" Squall added.

"I will then give the signal for Garden to launch a full scale attack on the Galbadian forces, while their distracted with watching their commander and me fight" he finished.

"What's the signal" Selphie said asking the question that was on everyone's lips.

"I was thinking about the blasting edge" Squall said.

"Your limit break" Quistis asked.

"Yeah, when you guys see the blasting edge, your then to attack" Squall said.

"I don't like this" Zell said suddenly.

"Me either" Jessica added.

"Guys, look I've thought this through, the only chance we have is the element of surprise, they'll be preoccupied watching the fight and wont be expecting an attack" Squall said smiling at his friends.

"I still don't like it, you'll be out there fighting alone" Zell said.

"Zell, trust me this will work" Squall lied to his friend.

After a lot of discussion Squall finally convinced them that it was the best course of action available. As he watched them leave he noticed Seifer look at him with more than concern in his eyes. He nodded to the other man and walked towards the window, looking out he hoped he was doing the right thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today.**

They stood on the balcony and awaited the signal to attack, each of them eager to be out fighting with their friend.

"He's winning" Zell said excitedly pointing to the two men.

"Go Squall" Selphie said her own excitement bubbling over.

Seifer alone felt no such excitement as he looked down and saw Squall twist his blade above his head three times. He knew what the others didn't, he knew the signal they were awaiting would never come. As he reached into his pocket and took the walkie talkie out, he cursed the fact that his own signal had.

"Nida Now" Seifer shouted into the walkie talkie.

"What" Quistis said as she turned to see Seifer shout.

He never got a chance to answer, for as soon as he said the words he felt Garden's engines start up.

"What the hell is going on" Irvine said turning to see the two blondes.

"Zell, what's going on" Jessica said as Garden began to rise.

"Who gave the order" Selphie asked as she turned.

Seifer looked from the five faces that were staring straight at him, to the two figures who were fighting in the middle of the field. His face had completely drained of colour and he could see the looks of confusion and betrayal in the eyes of his friends. He looked once more to the figures who were now becoming distant in the field and for the second time that day he prayed.

"Hyne forgive me" he said as Garden headed towards the sea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today.**

Squall smiled as he heard the engines start up behind him, he looked at the confused look on Tempest's face.

"Thank you guy's" he said softly.

"What the hell" Tempest said his anger clear.

"Oh I'm sorry did I ruin your little plan" Squall said his smirk bigger now.

"You think this makes a difference Leonheart" Tempest angrily retorted.

"Your still going to die here" Tempest said as he launched a furious attack.

Squall fought back almost as furiously as Tempest, he slashed and parried every blow the other man threw at him. As the two men broke from the fighting for a second to catch their breath, he saw the white feather fall behind Tempest's shoulder. He moved quickly towards the other man and raised his gun blade deliberately too high, giving Tempest the opening he was waiting for.

"For Rinoa" Squall said as he slowly brought lionheart down.

Tempest watched with a maniacal smile on his face, it was true, he was destined to beat Squall Leonheart he thought as he quickly raised his own gun blade and side stepped out of the way.

"Rinooaaaaa" Squall shouted as Tempest's gun blade was thrust into his chest.

Tempest watched as the so called lion fell, he had completed his mission and defeated Leonheart in battle. He smiled as he looked at the motionless body in front of him, it was finally time for his master to return.

A lone white feather fell from the sky as the knight fell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: ok I now expect flames of the highest order, all I'll say is this things happen for a reason and sometimes are not what they seem.

**A/N:**2. Ok so Squall has fallen, how will Rinoa take the news. What reaction will there be to Seifer's actions. Who is Tempest working for and why did Squall go to his death so willingly. These and other questions will be answered very soon. Please review any feedback is welcomed even in the form of flamage.


	17. Repercussions

**Disclaimer: **As everyone is well aware by now, I still own nothing, not Final Fantasy, not Square Enix, not even the pack of wine gums I'm eating right now (stole them from my stupid brother) so don't bother suing and don't rat me out to my bro.

**A/n: **thanks again to everyone whose bothered to read this story, to all those who took the time to review I own an even bigger thanks. To Acho111, Sayuri21, Triple e, Mrs. Jones, Mieka, NanoMecka, Seymour Guado and Leontillybalambgirl, thank you all so very much. Special thanks as always to Alex (still the best writer I know) and to Hannahkins still the reason I have some sanity and am able to occasionally smile. Ok here we go Chapter 17. Repercussions.

**Repercussions.**

Seifer stood and looked at the figures in the distance, he winced as he saw the gun blade enter Squall. Garden was by now almost over the Balamb coast, he had done what Squall had asked and now as he watched his friend fall he readied himself for the inevitable questions.

"Turn around now" Zell said angrily.

"Seifer, what's going on, who gave the order" Quistis asked her voice full of confusion.

"I did and no Zell I cant" Seifer replied.

"Oh my god" Jessica said as she fell to her knees.

"Jess" Selphie said rushing to the girls aid.

Irvine's attention had drifted from the argument between the three blondes and was firmly fixed on what had made Jessica cry out. He too had seen the blow that had surely killed Squall Leonheart and had also ran to the girls aid.

"What do you mean you can't" Zell said as he moved towards the older man.

"Seifer" Quistis said.

Seifer looked from Zell to Quistis, he could see the different emotions that each was going through. Zell ever the easier to read was at the point of completely losing his temper, however what he saw in Quistis's eyes almost made him turn Garden around. She looked at him with a look of such hurt and desperation that it took all of the strength that Squall had seen in him not to give in.

"I cant turn around, we have to get out of here" Seifer said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laguna sat beside the bed, he looked down at the girl who lay there. As keen as he was to get to Squall's side he was at this moment more worried about his niece. She had cried out so loudly and in such agony that it had broken his heart to think that she could feel such pain. By the time they had got to her side she had been unconscious and now almost two hours later she still hadn't awoke.

"Any Change" Kiros asked as he entered the room.

"None" Laguna answered.

"Oh" Kiros said.

"Where's Rinoa" Laguna asked.

"She's waiting for the airship to be ready" Kiros answered.

"Kiros, I cant go with her, not with Ell this way" Laguna said.

"I know Laguna and so does she" Kiros said trying in vain to make his friend feel better.

"Has there been any word from Garden at all" Laguna asked.

"No, we cant contact them for some reason" Kiros said noticing his friend tense up.

"Dammit" Laguna said crashing his fist down on the bedside table.

Kiros looked at his friend, he could only begin to imagine the hell he was going through. As if things weren't hard enough for him with what was happening with his son, he now also had to worry about the only other person he loved.

"Laguna, I'll go with Rinoa to Garden" Kiros said suddenly.

"What" Laguna replied.

"I said I'll take Rinoa to Garden, we'll bring him back even if I have to drag him here myself" Kiros said.

"I cant ask you to do that, it's supposed to be my responsibility" Laguna said.

"So is Ellone" Kiros said.

"She needs you too, Don't worry we'll bring him back" Kiros continued.

"Kiros" Laguna said as he watched his friend walk towards the door.

"Thanks" he added as the other man nodded at him and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selphie looked at the girl who was now crying as she knelt on the ground, she knelt down beside her and put her arms around the older girl.

"Don't worry Jess, it'll be ok" she said as she hugged herl.

"He's dead" Jessica said.

"No Jess, he's not" Selphie said.

"Irvy, tell her" she added as she looked to her boyfriend.

Irvine who was by now standing beside the two girls however couldn't give her the reassurance she wanted. As he looked down at the two girls it was clear that he didn't share Selphie's optimism.

"Dear Hyne no" Selphie screamed as she saw the tears stream down her boyfriends face.

Zell who was about one minute away from once again beating Seifer Almasy to a bloody pulp turned to see a sight which forced him to abandon that idea. Or to at least put it on hold for a little while, he saw his girlfriend and two of his best friends in tears. As he looked to them he saw the sight which had caused them such anguish, he saw Tempest standing over the prone body of his best friend.

"Noooooo" he screamed as he ran to the edge of the balcony.

Quistis who by now was fully aware of what had happened, was however in no mood to let Seifer off so easily.

"Why" she said.

"Because he asked me" Seifer replied.

"Who" Quistis asked although a part of her already knew the answer.

"Squall" Seifer answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa sat in the Eastharian hangar, she was worried about Ellone but at that moment she was more worried about Squall. Everything that had happened today had only made her feel more worried about the man she loved. She watched as the airship was made ready, a part of her feeling that time wasn't on her side.

"Rinoa" Kiros said entering the hangar.

"How's Ellone" she asked.

"No change I'm afraid" Kiros answered.

"Rinoa, Laguna can't go to Garden" Kiros said.

"What" Rinoa said angrily.

"He needs to stay with Ellone, so if it's ok with you I'll be accompanying you" Kiros said.

"Oh" Rinoa said.

"Yeah that's fine" she added.

Kiros sat down beside the girl, as much as he wanted to try and allay her fears he found that he didn't quite have the words. So the two of them sat in silence as they waited for the technicians to ready the airship. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity they saw the lead technician approach them.

"Sir, we're ready" Jones the lead technician said.

"Very well" Kiros replied.

"Sir, won't the president be joining us" Jones asked.

"No, it'll just be us two" Kiros replied.

"Ok sir, whenever your ready" Jones said as he walked away.

Kiros stood up and looked at the dark haired girl, he could see the worry in her face and felt that he should at least try and offer her some comfort.

"Don't worry, we'll bring him back with us" Kiros said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you" Rinoa said smiling back at the older man.

"Shall we" Kiros said holding his hand out to her,

"Yes" Rinoa said as he helped her up.

She could see that he was trying to make her feel better and despite herself and her fears she found that having him come with her surprisingly did. So as the two figures walked towards the presidential airship, she felt a small degree of hope that time and fate might be on their side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest stood over the unmoving body of Garden's commander and smiled. He had been told he would win and as he looked down at the other man he couldn't help but laugh.

"Lion of Balamb" he said as he walked around the passive body.

"World's Saviour" he said as he looked at the fallen knight.

"The invincible Squall Leonheart" he said before once again breaking into maniacal laughter.

"Is this it" he said as he kicked the gun blade out of Squall's hand.

"Is this all you are" he said as he walked away from his mirror image.

He walked off to one side and knelt down, the other man had surprised him by sending his friends away. He wondered if his boss had known about that little titbit, but almost as soon as he thought about his master he knew what he had to be done.

So reaching into his pocket he took the five silver objects out, he placed them down on the ground and walked back to where Squall lay. Reaching down he picked up Lionheart and with the gunblade in hand he walked back to where he placed the silver objects.

"ego dico super vicis ipsum" Tempest said as he raised Lionheart.

"libero unus is habitum" he continued.

"quod iterum pro him ut exsisto solvo" he finished as he brought the gun blade down on the five silver objects.

As the blue blade of Lionheart was brought crashing down on the silver objects Tempest once again began to laugh. His mission was complete and he looked forward to the rewards he had been promised.

As the objects shattered a solitary white feather fell to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five friends stood at the edge of the balcony, each of them lost in their own feelings of grief. They felt as if they had not only lost one friend but two, for along with their grief, they felt betrayed.

"We have to go back" Zell said.

"Yeah, we have to know for sure" Selphie added.

"He could still be alive" Quistis said hopefully.

"Yes" Jessica said.

"So we're agreed we go back" Irvine said.

"We're not going back" Seifer said loudly.

Zell on hearing Seifer's word lost the last bit of restraint he had, turning from the others he ran at the older blonde.

"We're going back Almasy" he shouted as he grabbed Seifer.

"No Zell we're not" Seifer said determinedly.

He could see the anger in the other man's eyes and knew that this time there would be no one to pull the tattooed martial artist off him. Seifer though had already faced the worst thing he would today and it wasn't the fist's of Zell Dincht. So in spite of the physical danger he was now in and despite the fact that he knew he would have to face this alone. Seifer stood and faced the angry blond down and once again repeated that they would not be going back.

"Dammit Seifer we have to" Quistis said.

"No we don't, we have to do what Squall wanted" Seifer replied.

"We're going back and that's final" Selphie said.

"No we're not" Seifer said again.

"And whose gonna stop us" Zell asked.

"You" Irvine added.

"If I have to then yes, but no matter what happens we will not be going back and that's final" Seifer said looking at the five people now facing him.

"I made a promise to my friend that I have no intention of letting anyone make me break" he added.

As he said these words he finally gave into his own feelings at the loss of his friend, he felt the tears he had been trying to hold begin to flow down his face.

"Don't you understand, he did this for you" Seifer said.

"He sacrificed himself for each of you, for me, for Garden, for Rinoa" he added.

They looked at him, each of them could see the turmoil that he was going through and yet they weren't ready to just give up.

"Seifer, we have to go back, we have to see if he's ok" Quistis said.

"We can't Quistis, don't you understand, if we go back now then he died for nothing" Seifer said his tears flowing freely.

As they stood there in an impasse, suddenly everything went quiet. The air became heavier and the skies darkened, no one could see or hear anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The airship took off from Easthar, its occupants eager to reach Garden as quickly as possible. Kiros sat upfront beside the pilot, he wondered how hard it would be to get Squall to come with him and Rinoa. A part of him was concerned that if the younger man didn't want to come with them that it would have to get physical between himself and his friend's son. However he had promised Laguna and Rinoa that if it was necessary then he would do whatever had to be done.

"How long until we reach Garden" he asked the pilot.

"Sir, we'll be there in about two hours" the pilot answered.

"Cant we get there any quicker" Kiros asked.

"At full speed we could be there in one" the pilot answered.

"Full Speed ahead then" Kiros said and smiled at the young pilot.

Rinoa heard the engines being cranked up to full capacity and felt an enormous sense of relief. She had wanted to tell them to hurry herself but was glad that someone else had already thought of it. She felt that the quicker they made it to Garden then the better it would be, time was her enemy she felt.

"I'm coming Squall" she said softly.

"Please be ok" she added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest felt the air grow heavy around him, he saw the skies darken and it made the smile on his face grow even larger. It would be only a matter of minutes until the skies grew bright again so he knew he wouldn't have long to wait.

"You people have no idea what's coming" he said loudly.

"No idea at all" he said and laughed.

He stood there and laughed loudly as he looked to the sky and waited for the blinding flash of light that would signify his work was done. When it came he knew the silver objects would be gone and that phase two of his master's plan would begin. He once again thought about the fact that Squall had sent Garden away. He was sure that his master hadn't expected that and he wondered how he would react to it. His smile grew as the field was suddenly hit by a light brighter than any sun.

"It's Showtime folks" he said loudly as the light cleared.

However what he saw next forced the smile to leave his face for a short period at least, for as he looked to where the silver objects had been. He saw that not only they but also the body of Squall Leonheart had disappeared.

"Now that's interesting" he said as once again his smile returned.

"Very interesting" he added as he began to walk from the field.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer held his eyes as suddenly the darkness changed to a light brighter than he had ever known. As he felt the light return to normal once more, he once again got ready to face the calls for Garden to return.

"Ok that's it we're going back" Selphie said determinedly.

"Seifer, I don't care what you promised we have to go back" Quistis added.

Seifer sighed, he knew that if he went back he would be letting his friend down and he had promised that no matter what he wouldn't do that.

"Don't you understand we can't go back, we're not going back" he said as he looked at each of them in turn.

"Out of my way" Zell said.

"We're going back, if I have to fly this thing there myself" he added as he faced Seifer.

"We shall not be changing Gardens course under any circumstances" a voice suddenly said.

The six people on the balcony turned to see the deputy commander standing at the door to the balcony.

"Xu we have too" Irvine said.

"We have too" he added.

"Under the direct order of Headmaster Cid, Garden is to head for open water" Xu began to say.

"We will not be returning to Balamb and that's final" Xu went on.

"Now you all are ordered to immediately report to the headmaster's office" she finished.

They all looked at her in complete shock, five of them felt that Cid of all people would have ordered Garden to return to Balamb. Seifer however felt an enormous amount of relief, he would be able to keep his promise after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest walked away from the site of his victory of Squall, with his mind full of a new sense of purpose. He hadn't expected his master to take Squall's body as well as the silver objects but he was glad of the opportunity it presented. He now had the perfect excuse to use the Galdbadian forces to chase down Garden.

"Commander what happened" Boone asked as he watched him arrive at their camp.

"Bloody Sorceress" Tempest said.

"What" Boone said loudly.

"Are you blind, admiral" Tempest said.

"Do you see a body anywhere" he added.

"No" Boone answered.

"Exactly Admiral" Tempest said.

"She will pay for this" He added.

Tempest walked past the older man into the tent, he waited until he was out of the other man's eye line before he began to smile. He knew that by blaming the sorceress he would force the Galbadian force to pursue Garden.

"They'll all pay" he said as he sat down and began to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid sat in his office and waited for Xu to return, he had rushed from his office as soon as Garden had began to move. Running straight to find out who gave Nida the order to start the engines, now as he sat there he wondered why Squall had done it. Nida had told him that Squall hadn't ordered him but rather had asked and Cid could see the logic in it. Although how he had talked Seifer into giving the signal and why he had felt the need to keep it secret was beyond him. However he did feel that if his commander had gone to such lengths then the reasons were important and as such he would also follow through with Squall's wishes.

"Sir" Xu said as she walked into his office.

"Yes Xu" Cid replied.

"Their here" Xu said.

"Ok Xu show them in" CId answered.

Xu walked back to the headmaster's outer office and led Seifer and the others in, she too was eager to see why they would not be returning to Balamb. They followed her inside and she watched as they seemed to split into two very distinctive groups. On the one side were Zell, Jessica, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis while on the other Seifer stood alone. It came as a suprise to Xu that it saddened her to see the former sorceress's knight alone, but she tried to clear it from her mind as she waited for Cid to speak.

"Sir we have to go back" Zell said breaking the momentary silence.

"Yes sir, we have to see if Squall is ok" Jessica added.

"I agree Sir" Xu said.

"Sir" Quistis said.

"Are you listening sir" Selphie and Irvine added.

Cid watched each of them speak and then looked at Seifer, he could see him shaking his head as each of the others made their feelings clear.

"And what about you" Cid asked the younger man.

"What is you recommendation Seifer" Cid added.

"Sir, we can't go back, we mustn't" Seifer said.

Cid looked at each of the seven people in the room in turn, the truth of the matter was he had already decided they wouldn't be returning and he felt a certain sense of irony. To Cid the irony that only Seifer would agree with him almost made him laugh but he stopped himself from doing so and instead began to speak.

"We shall not be returning" he said as he watched six people sigh in anguish.

"Our orders are to head to open water and to avoid conflict at all costs" he continued.

"Screw orders, I'm going back" Zell said loudly and turned to walk from the room.

"Zell wait" Seifer said and placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"Get away from me" Zell said as he pushed Seifer's hand away.

"Zell please, for Squall, please listen to me" Seifer said.

At the mention of his friends name Zell stopped and turned to face the other man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

President Franklin Jefferson sat in his office, he knew that even if Leonheart had given himself up willingly, that Tempest still planned on destroying Garden. As he waited for word from his forces he cursed the day he had ever got involved with that man and his boss.

"Mr. President" Townes his aide said.

"What is it" Jefferson asked.

"Sir we have Admiral Boone wishing to speak with you" Townes answered.

"Very well, patch him through to my office" Jefferson said.

Jefferson picked the red phone he used for emergency calls up, he was eager to know if everything had gone according to plan.

"Mr. President sir" Boone's voice said.

"What is it Admiral" Jefferson asked.

Boone told the President all about the fight between Squall and Tempest, he told him that during the fight Garden had not only not gotten involved but had actually left. He then proceeded to tell him that after the fight there was no body or sign of Squall Leonheart anywhere.

"What do you mean he was gone" Jefferson asked.

"I don't know sir, he just wasn't there anymore" Boone replied.

"But how admiral" Jefferson asked perplexed.

"Commander Tempest said it was the sorceress" Boone responded.

"Oh Hyne" Jefferson said.

"Sir, your orders" Boone asked.

"Admiral my orders remain the same, Commander Tempest is in charge, you are to follow his orders implicitly" Jefferson said.

"As you command sir" Boone said as the line went dead.

"Damn you Tempest, what the hell have you got me involved in" Jefferson sighed as he put down the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiros looked from the window of the airship and for a second couldn't believe his eyes. For there in the waters twenty five miles off the coast of Balamb was Garden and it was moving faster than he had known it could.

"Rinoa you have to see this" Kiros shouted.

"What" Rinoa answered.

"Here look" Kiros said pointing out of the window.

Rinoa jumped from her seat and ran to where Kiros was pointing too, looking out of the window in disbelief at the sight she saw before her.

"Why would they be all the way out here" Kiros asked.

"He didn't fight" Rinoa said excitedly.

"What" Kiros asked.

"Squall, he's ok, he didn't fight" Rinoa said and smiled warmly.

Kiros looked from the girl to the window and he too began to smile, they had decided not to fight he thought and felt such relief that he almost jumped from his seat in joy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zell please I beg you, just listen ok" Seifer said to the younger man,

"Ok Seifer you have five minutes" Zell said as he walked back towards his friends.

Cid felt his own relief that Seifer had managed to at least stop the martial artist temporarily, he dreaded the thought of having to have Zell physically restrained. However if it came to that then he would have no hesitation in giving the order, but thankfully for now at least he didn't have too.

"Ok I know how most of you are feeling about me just now and I know that I'm nobodies favourite person in the world but trust me I feel worse than any of you so" Seifer began.

"Squall Leonheart was the first person in my life to give me a second chance" Seifer continued noticing the others cringe as he said was.

"So for me to do what he asked was harder than any of you can begin to imagine" he went on.

"Squall told me that what had to be done was for his sake, for Gardens sake but mostly for Rinoa's sake" Seifer said.

"Oh my god Rinny" Selphie said.

"How can we tell her what's happened" she added as she began to cry.

Irvine ever quick to comfort the woman he loved immediately put his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest.

"Sefie, please don't cry" Irvine said softly as he gently rocked her against his chest.

"Squall knew he wasn't going to win, don't ask me how, or why" Seifer said stunning them all.

"You mean" Zell said unable to voice the thoughts in his head..

"Yes Zell, he went willingly even though he knew he wouldn't be coming back" Seifer said and for the second time placed a hand on Zell's shoulder.

"He came to me and told me that no matter what, we were not to fight, that we were instead to let him face them alone" Seifer said.

"And you went along with him" Quistis asked.

"No, I told him that we all would fight for him, or that he should at least come with us" Seifer replied.

"But he wouldn't leave until I agreed with him" Seifer said sadly.

"Don't you get it, for some reason he knew what would happen, he knew that no matter what we'd fight and if it came to it we'd die for him" Seifer said.

"But that's not what he wanted, that not what he needed from us" he added.

The room was silent as Seifer's words began to sink in, Squall had needed them to be strong. Not in the fight that was coming up but in the aftermath of that fight, Zell was the first to look up at Seifer.

"But why you, why not one of us Seifer, why did he pick you" Zell asked as tears escaped his eyes.

"Because I owe him, because he knew that as much as I'd protest, that in the end I'd do as he asked" Seifer said sadly.

Cid looked at the occupants of the room and he too felt his eyes begin to water, the man he had made commander at seventeen had given his life less than one year later. He had given his life so that his friends, his garden and his love could live and despite the fact that it made him sad to lose Squall, Cid felt a sense of enormous pride.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boone walked into the tent to see Tempest sitting by the desk in the corner, the younger man seemed unaware of his presence as he looked at the map in front of him.

"Commander" Boone said.

"What is it Admiral" Tempest replied.

"Your orders sir" Boone asked.

Tempest looked the older man up and down, before turning back to the map on his desk and smiling.

"Have all forces return to their ships admiral" Tempest said.

"As you command sir" Boone replied.

"Oh and admiral" Tempest said as the other man turned to leave.

"Yes sir" Boone said.

"Set a course for the Trabian peninsula" Tempest said.

Tempest watched the other man leave the tent and looked once more at the map, he had no sure way of knowing which direction garden was headed and yet he smiled.

"You can run but you cant hide" he said and began to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The presidential airship landed in the hangar, upon it's arrival it was immediately surrounded by curious seeds. Rinoa ran from the ship even before Kiros had unfastened his seatbelt and as he began to follow her he was actually whistling. The girls whole demeanour had changed when he had shown her Garden and Kiros had found himself responding to her cheerfulness wholeheartedly.

"Make sure the engines are primed, we wont be staying long" he said to the pilot as he left the cockpit.

"Yes sir" the pilot replied.

Rinoa ran down the ramp at the back of the airship, she had only been gone one day and yet it felt like she hadn't seen Squall in a lifetime. She couldn't wait to hold him again, to feel his arms around her and his lips on hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **ok I know what your thinking, I'm evil right, poor Rinny. Well yes to the second bit and just slightly to the first.

**A/N**: how will Rinoa react to the news she's about to get, what does tempest have in store for garden, will ellone be ok and why did squall fight alone. Some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	18. Recriminations and Regrets

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing, not final fantasy, not Square Enix. But have I given up hope of ever owning these things, well in a word yes. So don't bother suing me I mean after all I am hopeless.

**A/N: **thanks again to anyone who's bothered to read this little story and as always I owe an even bigger thanks to the people who reviewed. So to Mieka, Acho111, Sayuri21, Triple e, Ms .Jones, NanoMecca, Seymour Guado, Leontillybalambgirl and KHfreak1992 thank you all so very much. Special thanks as always to the amazing Alex and the awesome Hannahkins. Ok sorry for the slight delay in getting this chapter up (writers block sucks) but anyway here we go Chapter 18 Recriminations and Regrets.

**Recriminations and Regrets.**

There are worse things to feel than regrets and god knows for Seifer Almasy he had felt them all in the last few days. But as he sat looking out at the ocean in front of him, he couldn't help the fact that he regretted his actions of the last two days. He had watched as a man he once considered his most deadly rival had sacrificed himself for his friends. He had not only watched though he had in fact helped and as he looked out to the ocean he again wondered if he had done the right thing. He looked deep into his soul for the answer to this question and once again he found nothing but agony. He had promised her he would look after the man she loved and for the second time in his life Seifer Almasy had caused her nothing but pain and heartache.

**Yesterday**.

They stood in the office each feeling worse than they had ever felt before. Seifer's words had got through to them and despite themselves they could see he was right.

"So what do we do now" Xu asked.

"Sorry, what was that" Cid replied, he had been lost in his own thoughts and hadn't heard what Xu had said.

"Sir, what do we do now" Xu asked raising her voice.

The rest of the occupants of the room turned to look at the deputy commander before each turning to look at the headmaster.

"I'm not sure Xu" Cid said.

"We should be ok here for now" he added quickly.

"Sir shouldn't we make an announcement to the students" Xu said.

"What kind of announcement, oh by the way the commander is dead and we're running away" Zell said angrily.

"Zell" Jessica said turning to her boyfriend.

"Zell that's not what I meant and you know it" Xu said angrily to the tattooed blonde.

"Then what, cos that's exactly what were doing" Zell said and turned away from the older girl as he began to cry.

Jessica walked over to him and put her arms around him to offer him whatever comfort she could.

"Zell I think what Xu meant was that we have to tell them something, some of them will have seen what happened and there'll be rumours flying around by now" she said as he cried against her shoulder.

Irvine stood in the corner, his arms still wrapped around Selphie as she too cried. He could hear the words but at this point everything that was being said was just noise. His mind was still trying to come to terms with what he had seen and as always his heart was with the small girl he held tightly. Quistis on the other hand was looking directly at Seifer. Her expression was something that the other blonde couldn't read and in his mind it was a tossup between disgust and betrayal.

"Xu, I'll make an announcement in the next hour, I need some time to gather my thoughts" Cid said.

"Very well Sir" Xu said as she saluted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa ran through Garden, her eagerness to get to Squall apparent for all to see. She never noticed that most of the people she passed on her way to Squall's office wouldn't look her in the eye. If she hadn't have been so determined to see Squall she would have noticed this and the fact that quite a few of these same students had tears in their eyes. Kiros meanwhile was still standing in the hangar, he too had been eager to get to see his friends son. But unlike Rinoa he had still felt that there was time for all the pleasantries to be observed.

"Mr, Kiros sir, to what do we owe this visit" Michaels the security chief asked.

"We're here to see the Commander" Kiros replied.

"Dear Hyne" Michaels said as his eyes began to tear up.

"What the hell, what's going on" Kiros said looking at the other two security personnel.

"Sir, your too late, the commander's gone" Michaels said.

"He's dead sir" his assistant Rogers added.

"Oh Dear Hyne no" Kiros said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xu walked from the Headmaster's office, the first person to leave but then again each of the others were closer to Squall than she had been. Although she did feel the same level of grief that they did, she was also a practical person and her duties came first. As she got to her desk she immediately noticed the yellow button on her intercom flashing, switching it on she heard the unmistakable voice of Davis the communications chief.

"What is it Davis" she asked her tone somewhere between anger and annoyance.

"Deputy Commander, where have you been I've been trying to reach someone for the last hour" Davis replied.

Xu didn't bother to answer immediately, her emotions were so askew at the minute she was afraid she would blurt out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Deputy Commander, is there something wrong" Davis asked a note of worry in his normally calm voice now.

"No Davis, there's nothing wrong" Xu lied.

"What have you to report" she asked quickly.

"Deputy Commander, we received a communication from an Eastharian airship asking for permission to board Garden an hour ago" Davis said.

"When we didn't get an answer, Michaels said we were to allow them to land under his authority" he added.

Xu sat and listened in an almost trancelike state, why would Easthar be sending an airship and more importantly who was on board. However before she even could begin to ask either of these questions out loud, she noticed the elevator door opening.

Looking up from her desk to the figure she saw leaving the elevator answered both of these questions for her.

"Very well Davis, have Michaels report to me as soon as he's free" she said as she switched the intercom off and turned to look at the woman now in front of her.

"Rinoa" Xu said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laguna sat by the bedside, looking deeply at the girl who lay there. His mind was in complete turmoil as he held her soft hand in his. An emotional person at the best of times, Laguna was finding it harder and harder to believe that the girl would ever awake. Worse than that though was he felt guilty, not because he hadn't gone with Rinoa to bring Squall back. But because even though he was president of supposedly the largest and most technically advanced country in the world, he was in the end powerless.

"Ell, please wake up" he said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiros raced from the hangar, the time for pleasantries was over. He too now ran with as much determination as Rinoa had just moments earlier. His destination the same as hers, although his mission was completely different. He didn't run to save Squall as she had, he knew now that the time for that had come and past. They had been too late, he had failed not only his friend but the girl he now ran too. No instead Kiros ran to be there for her when she heard the news, he knew it would be little comfort for her. But little was better than none, so he ran quicker than he had ever ran in his life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest stood on the bow of the ship as they prepared to leave. His victory had felt sweeter than even he had imagined and yet he knew he was not finished yet. His mission had been to kill Squall Leonheart and destroy Garden. The first part had been easy and he felt the second would be easier. To destroy a Garden, you must first destroy the roots and by killing their lion he felt that had already been done. So he stood on the bow and waited for Boone to give the order to leave.

"Sir we're ready" Boone said walking up to the man in front of him.

"Boone, there's been a change of plan" Tempest said catching the other man off guard.

"Sir" Boone said.

"We have a new destination" Tempest said.

"Where" Boone asked.

"Centra" Tempest said and laughed.

"Very well Sir" Boone said and walked away to relay the new order.

Tempest had no idea why he had decided to change the destination, if he thought about it too much it made no sense. However something inside him was telling him that Centra would be where Garden was headed and Tempest relied on his intuition implicitly.

"Soon" he said as he once again began to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xu looked at the woman in front of her, she had no idea what to say to her and wondered if she should tell her or allow the news to be broken by others.

"Xu, where is he" Rinoa asked.

"Rinoa, I think you should talk to the Headmaster" Xu said not looking the younger girl in the eyes.

"Xu, what is it, what's wrong" Rinoa asked her voice full of concern.

"I…I….think you should talk to the Headmaster" Xu said her own voice cracking.

Rinoa didn't bother to wait for any further explanation, she ran from the deputy's desk and without knocking burst into the headmaster's office. As soon as she entered she knew that something terrible had happened just by the looks she received.

"Where's Squall" she asked loudly.

"Rinny, he's……." Selphie said before breaking into tears.

Seifer couldn't even look at the girl as she looked around the room for an answer he knew would hurt her deeper than any cut.

"Rinoa, we need to talk" Cid said as he walked towards her.

"NO TALK, I WANT SQUALL NOW" Rinoa said angrily.

"Rin, please listen" Quistis said as she too walked towards her

"SQUALL, SQUALL, WHERE ARE YOU" Rinoa shouted as she moved away from the two advancing figures.

Irvine couldn't bear to look at her, his heart was breaking for not just her but for the girl he once again held in his arms. Jessica and Zell too were locked in an embrace and in no position to offer comfort to anyone but each other. Seifer however still couldn't begin to look at her, he was lost in his own misery and unlike the saying his misery didn't like company.

"Rinoa, Squall's gone" Quistis said before losing her own battle with the tears.

"NOOOOO" Rinoa screamed.

"YOU, YOU TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE" She screamed at the headmaster.

"Rinoa, I'm….I'm sorry" Cid said shakily.

"NOOOO, DEAR HYNE, NOOO" Rinoa screamed as she fell to her knees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today.**

Seifer walked from the sanctity of the observation deck, he didn't particularly want to leave but he still had one more thing to do. He had been asked to deliver a letter to the girl who was now lying in the infirmary. As with the other thing his friend had asked him to do, despite his own reservations this too was something he would follow through with. He wasn't worried about giving Rinoa the letter, more he was worried if she would even allow him to see her. He thought he had faced all the demons he could possibly face in one lifetime and yet he knew that he had not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yesterday.**

Kiros arrived at the headmaster's office just in time to hear the anguished scream from the girl inside. Not bothering to wait for permission to enter he ran by the deputy commander and into the office.

"Sir" Xu shouted at the man as he passed her by.

Inside the office the scene that greeted Kiros could best be described as heart wrenching. Quistis and the headmaster were trying to placate a screaming and kicking Rinoa, while the others watched motionless. But what struck Kiros most at the time was the look on the scarred blondes face. He had never faced Seifer Almasy in combat but like so many he had heard about him. So as he watched the tears fall from his face he felt an enormous amount of pity for the younger man.

"Irvy, I have to help Rinny" Selphie said breaking from the tight embrace she was held in.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME, YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM, YOU AND YOUR FUCKING GARDEN" Rinoa screamed at the headmaster as he tried to help her.

"Rin, please we want to help" Quistis said as she too moved to take the girl in her arms.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, NONE OF YOU CAN HELP" Rinoa screamed as pushed the older girls arm away.

Selphie ran from Irvines side, she couldn't begin to imagine what Rinoa was going through but she felt she could help her friend a little. Zell too no longer stood and watched, he too ran to the clearly stricken girl.

"Rinny, Rinny" Selphie said as she managed to get her arms around her distraught friend.

"Rin, we're here for you" Zell said as he too grabbed the girl in an embrace.

They managed to calm her down some, but she still struggled against the arms that held her.

"Sir. I think we should take her to Dr. Kadowki" Quistis said.

"……"

"Sir" Quistis said as she shook the headmaster.

"Yes….Yes…whatever you think" Cid said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They carried the girl between them to the infirmary, she wouldn't allow anyone other than Zell or Selphie to so much as look at her. So the others stayed in the headmasters office. Kiros had wanted to accompany them but he needed to find out exactly what had happened so he stayed.

"Mr. Kiros I'm afraid this isn't the best of times to be here" Cid said.

"I know Headmaster, I know" Kiros said sympathetically to the older man.

"I'm sure you have many questions but if you don't mind, I'm probably not in the best frame of mind right now to answer them" Cid said before he walked towards the window.

"I understand" Kiros said as he turned to the others.

Irvine was in no mood to offer any answers and he and Jessica left to check on the others. Leaving either Seifer or Quistis to be the one who told Kiros the details of Squall's death.

"Can either of you tell me what happened" Kiros asked the two blondes.

"Ask him, he has all the answers" Quistis said dismissively pointing in Seifer's direction before she too left.

Kiros looked at the former knight and felt that he would have to wait to get any answers from this man as he was clearly still too upset. So he too turned to walk away from the headmaster's office only to be surprised by the sound of the other man's voice.

"She's right" Seifer said.

"Sorry" Kiros said not quite hearing what Seifer had said..

"Join the club" Seifer said before he walked over to the other man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa lay half asleep on the bed, the doctor had given her a sedative despite her objections. Although it did have the desired effect and had calmed the girl down to at least a manageable state. Selphie sat by the bedside holding her friends hand in hers, she was glad that Rinoa was finally beginning to doze off, but she was worried about when Rinoa woke. Zell had left to tell the others that Rinoa was ok for now although he too was worried about what would happen when she woke up.

"Dr. will she be out for long" Selphie asked.

"A couple of hours I think" Dr. Kadowki answered.

"Selphie is it true" Dr. Kadowki asked.

"Yes Dr" Selphie said noticing the cringe the doctor made when she heard the words.

Dr. Kadowki then did something that no student at Garden had ever even heard her do, she began to cry. Selphie looked at the older woman and then looked back down to her friend, noticing Rinoa was completely asleep she decided that she could help the doctor more at this point. She let her friends hand go and walked to where the doctor was now crying uncontrollably.

"He was so young" Dr. Kadowki said as Selphie put her arms around her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer knocked softly on the door, he wasn't sure he would get an answer but felt that he needed to talk to someone. He had explained what happened to Kiros and had been surprised that the older man not only understood but that he had told him he did the right thing. As much comfort as this had brought him however, he still needed to hear it from someone else.

"Quistis" he said softly as he knocked on the door.

He continued to knock for another ten minutes before she finally relented and opened the door.

"I have nothing to say to you" Quistis said as she began to close the door again.

"Please, I….need to talk" Seifer said.

"Now you need to talk, what about yesterday, why didn't you feel the urge to talk yesterday" Quistis said as she began to cry.

"Please, listen to me I beg you" Seifer said as she turned away from him.

She left the door open though so he took his chance and walked in behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Headmaster cid pressed the button on his intercom, he didn't really want to make this announcement. But what he wanted and what he had to do were as usual things beyond his control.

"Xu I'm ready, can you patch me through on the tannoy" Cid said.

"Immediately sir" Xu said relieved that the headmaster wasn't waiting much longer.

The tannoy sounded the three bells to announce that the headmaster was about to make an announcement. As usual this brought the usual hustle and bustle of Garden to stop as everyone waited to hear what the headmaster had to say.

"My dear students, the news I'm about to tell you is something I sincerely wish you would never have to hear" Cid began.

"As most of you have no doubt begun to hear rumours about the commander, it is my sad task to tell you that these rumours are in fact true" he continued.

In the cafeteria the usual rowdy noise as people went about their daily routines was replaced by an eerie silence. Not one student or cafeteria lady made a sound as the terrible news was broken.

"Earlier today our beloved commander Squall Leonheart, realising the odds we faced and with the well being of each member of Garden utmost in his thoughts, agreed to face the commander of the forces allied against us alone in mortal combat" Cid said.

"For reasons unknown to me at this time, even though he was the most skilled fighter any of us have ever known, Commander Leonheart knew he would not win this fight" Cid continued.

In the quad students gasped at the impact of the words of the headmaster had just uttered, not only was Squall Leonheart dead but from the sounds of things he had sacrificed his life.

"Squall Leonheart was the finest man I have ever had the pleasure to know, and his sacrifice will not go without recognition" Cid said shakily.

"I would like each of you to take some time to remember the commander as he would want you to remember him, remember what he meant to each of you and know that you all meant so much to him" Cid said his voice full of emotion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer heard the announcement as he closed the door behind him, he looked to the girl who was now crying beside the bed and he too began to cry.

"I'm sorry" he said as the tears flowed freely.

Quistis looked up from where she was standing, she looked at the man in front of her and could see that what he did had caused him as much pain as it had the rest of them.

So despite the fact that she was as upset as he was she went to him feeling that maybe together they could get through this.

"It's ok" She said as she reached out to him.

"No its not" he answered looking up at her through tear filled eyes.

"No but it will be" she said as she kissed him softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today.**

Cid sat in his office looking at the report that Xu had brought him, he had thought yesterday things had been bad. But as he read the report he was filled with the thoughts that today wasn't any better. Not only had they lost the commander but if what Xu's report said then it had been for nothing. The Galbadian fleet was now heading in their direction and if what Cid thought was true there would be no negotiation. They were coming for one reason and one reason only, they were coming to destroy Garden completely.

"Xu I need you to find Seifer for me" Cid said.

"Seifer sir" Xu Questioned.

"Yes" Cid replied.

"As you wish sir" Xu said and saluted as she left.

Cid sat back in his seat before yet again getting up to walk to the window, what he was about to do was something he would never have imagined.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer knocked at the door of the infirmary, he didn't want to enter the room or see the girl who was there. But he had no choice in the matter, he had something to do and no matter what the reception he got he would deliver the letter.

"Seifer" Dr, Kadowki said surprised to see the figure standing there.

"Dr. how is she" Seifer asked.

"She's better" Dr. Kadowki said.

"I need to see her" Seifer said.

"I don't think that's a good idea" the doctor responded.

"Probably not but I need to see her anyway" Seifer said as the doctor let him in.

"Very well, but if she gets agitated, your to leave immediately" Dr. Kadowki said.

"Of course" Seifer replied as he walked into the room.

Selphie looked up from the bed at the two figures who entered the room, she looked back down to her friend and could see the look she was giving the former knight.

"You get out of here now" Selphie shouted at Seifer.

"No, let him stay" Rinoa said suddenly.

Seifer walked to the bed and looked at her, he could see she had been crying non stop for hours by the red marks under her eyes. The fact that he in some way caused her this pain was something he would have to live with for the rest of his life.

"Rin…I'm…I'm…." he began to say.

"Don't say it, don't you dare tell me your sorry" Rinoa said.

"You promised me" she said.

"I know, but I owed him" Seifer said.

"What do you want, you think I'll ever forgive you for doing this" Rinoa said.

"No, that's not why I'm here" Seifer said.

"Then what, I have nothing to say to you, I wish you were dead, it should be you" Rinoa said before she once again began to cry.

"I wish it was" Seifer said.

"He wanted you to have this" he added as he took the letter from his pocket and handed it to her.

He never waited for a reply he just watched as she took the letter in her hands and turned to leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tempest looked at the map in front of him, it would take them three days to get to Centra and he felt that would be enough time for Garden to get there ahead of them. As he looked at the map he wondered why this place held such a fascination for him, why here and not somewhere else. But he knew deep down inside that it would be centra and again he knew better than to disagree with his feelings.

"Three days and then the world is mine" he said and laughed manically.

Boone stood outside the door of the Commander's room and heard every word, turning he once again was forced to believe that he was on the wrong side in this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer stood looking at Cid with a look of complete shock on his face, sure Squall had asked him to be Commander when he was gone. But never in a million years did he think that Cid would do the same thing.

"Are you serious" Seifer asked.

"Deadly serious my dear boy" Cid replied.

"But sir" Seifer said.

"Seifer, we are about to face an enemy of the scope we have never faced before, the one man who should be leading us is gone and he wanted you to replace him" Seifer said.

"Your saying that he died for nothing, that they are still going to attack us" Seifer said incredulously.

"Seifer, I have no doubt that Squall thought this would end this, I also have no doubt that you're the right man for this, so what's your answer" Cid asked.

"I have no choice do I, I mean its what he wanted right" Seifer said.

"Very well sir, I accept" Seifer said resignedly.

"Then I hereby appoint you as temporary commander of Garden and now onto your first object of business, where do we go to" Cid said pointing to the map on his desk.

"Well, Trabia is out, and so is Easthar" Seifer began.

"Why" Xu asked.

"Well Trabia is still recovering from the last attack and Squall obviously didn't want Easthar brought into this" Seifer said as he looked at the map.

"Very good" Cid said.

"So where does that leave us sir" Xu asked Seifer.

"Here" Seifer said pointing at Centra on the map.

"Why there" Cid asked.

"Because it's a fair enough distance from the sea so we wont be surprised" Seifer said as the other two nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa lay on the bed with the letter in her hand, she had asked to be alone while she read it although now she wasn't sure that was a good idea. With her hands trembling she opened the letter to find Squall's griever pendant falling out. Reaching down she picked it up and placed it on the chain beside the ring he had given her. She took the letter out of the envelope and shakily began to read.

_My sweet angel,_

_Writing these words is the hardest thing I've ever had to do,_

_to not be able to see your face again is something I never wanted to have to face. _

_The time has come for me to make a choice and even though my heart tells me what that choice should be._

_My head tells me that by doing what I want to do I would be ending any chance of us ever being together. _

_So I ask your forgiveness for what I'm about to do and I ask you to forgive Seifer._

_He too had no choice and the decisions he made were made for us._

_I told you once that it was never goodbye and I meant it then as I do now._

_My heart, my soul and my life belong to you and you alone and we shall be together again I promise._

_I love you more than I could ever say and I know that someway, somehow love does conquer all. _

_Until we are together again, I ask only this, believe in me as I believe in you._

_Your loving knight,_

_Squall Leonheart._

Rinoa read the letter over and over again and as she did she began to smile.

"I believe in you" she said as she began to read the letter once more.

**A/N:** ok again sorry for not being quicker with the update, please read and review and let me know what you think.

**A/N**: so how is Squall so sure they'll be reunited, how does Tempest know where garden is headed. I would like to tell you that these Questions will be answered in the next chapter but well only one of them will and nope I aint telling which just yet.


	19. Lost in Time Part One

**Disclaimer: **ok I know, I know, I sound like a broken record. But well that's me so once again I still own nothing, nada, zip not a damn thing I tells ya. Not Square Enix, not final fantasy, not the characters nothing. So sue if you want cos at this point I really don't care (just kidding don't sue I do care honest I do).

**A/N: **Again I would like to take this opportunity to thank anyone who's taken the time to read this little story of mine. To all those who reviewed well as always I owe you all a huge thanks. To Mieka, Acho111, Sayuri21, Triple e, Ms .Jones, NanoMecca, Seymour Guado, Leontillybalambgirl and KHfreak1992 thank you all so much for your words and advice. Special thanks as always to Alex the best damn writer out there and of course to Hannah whose ability to cheer me up and make me smile is something I really am grateful for. Ok here we go chapter 19. Lost in Time Part One.

**A/N: **ok this chapter is an attempt to explain what happened to Squall after time compression and why he seemed so eager to sacrifice himself. It features some events from earlier periods in his life and the life of his friends and though these are technically flashbacks well to Squall it will be like he's seeing them for the first time. Anyway I'll italicise where I think its needed and hopefully it'll make some sort of sense.

Love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be eternity, eternity can be the tick of a clock

**Lost in time Part One.**

**???? Now**

The air was heavy and yet his boots made no sound as he moved along the ground. He had been here once before, but unlike that time now he knew exactly where he was going. There was purpose to his movements but then again anyone who knew Squall Leonheart would never have accused him of lacking purpose. So as he walked through the desolate landscape, as usual his thoughts were of one person. He had promised her he would return and for Squall that meant he had no choice. Whatever it would take him to do he would make sure that he kept his promise. As he saw the familiar markings he remembered what had happened when he was here before and the man he had met.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ultimecias Castle then.**

_He looked down at the body of the sorceress from the future, they had beaten her. Sure he may have been the one who delivered the final blow but in his heart he knew that without his friends he would surely have lost. As he waited for time compression to begin , he thought back to what Laguna had said._

"_What place reminds you of your friends, imagine being in that place with all your friends" Laguna said._

_At the time Squall had yet to even begin to look at these people as his friends and yet the words Laguna said made some sort of sense to him. _

"_Once time compression begins think of that place and try to get there" Laguna said._

_For Squall who never really called a place home, there was only one place he could think of, a place where he made a promise to a girl he now realised he loved. Laguna had said you need Love, Friendship and Courage to complete this mission, without Rinoa in his life Squall only had the third part of that little trilogy. But since he met her he found that he did indeed have friendship and more importantly he now knew what it was like to love. So as the scene began to disintegrate in front of him Squall held a place and a promise in his heart._

"_The orphanage, she's waiting there for me" He said as time begin to collapse on itself._

"_Rinoa I'm coming" He said as he was sucked into an unending vortex._

_But it was not to be, instead he was transported through time itself and now in a place where time itself ceased to exist Squall Leonheart walked alone. He walked for hours although in this place it could have been minutes or months. He was about to give up all hope of ever finding a way out when he saw in the distance what seemed to be a shape. Having already seen shapes and pictures of his past he at first dismissed it until for the first time he heard a voice._

"_It took you long enough" the tall old man said._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**???? then.**

The old man led Squall to a small cave at the very edge of this what had first seemed to Squall to be an empty rock. Waving the younger man inside he then followed closely behind before muttering some words that Squall couldn't make out.

"Vicis Subsito" the man said as the dark cave suddenly brightened up.

He looked at the young man in front of him, he had waited an eternity for this chance and now finally his time was here. Without realising it the man began to smile as he ushered Squall towards the back of the cave.

"Who are you" Squall asked.

"All in good time my boy" the strange old man answered.

"Where am I" Squall asked before quickly adding "Can you get me home".

The old man looked at the young seed and studied him closely, he had almost begun to give up hope that anyone would ever come and this man would serve his needs very well. He didn't answer immediately instead he directed Squall to sit on the chair that was closest to the fire. Squall impatient as ever refused, he had questions and would move no more unless some where answered.

"Tell me who you are" he said angrily.

"Such anger, very well if you must know" the man said.

"I am the keeper of time" the man said as Squall finally sat down,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave the first part,**

The man bustled about in a makeshift kitchen, he had no need for food or such niceties but felt it would put the younger man at ease. So he busied himself making a meal for the two of them, felling rightly that if he didn't eat himself then the young man would refuse. Squall watched the older man and for the first time got a good look at him. He was taller than Squall by at least a foot, his long black hair hung down almost to his waist. Squall ever the military man could see that this man was physically quite strong and yet he carried no weapon of any sort. As he looked closely at the other man Squall noticed the silver chain he wore around his neck. It reminded him of his own although without the griever pendant he wore, something about the chain caught his attention. It looked as if there used to be at least five objects hanging on it at one time, although what they were or where they were didn't seem to bother the old man,

"Thank you" Squall said as the man handed him a plate of meat and vegetables.

"Your welcome, after we eat I'll begin to answer some of your many questions" the man said and smiled.

Squall finished the meal very quickly, surprising himself with both the fact that he was very hungry and that the meal was one of the best he had ever had. He looked as the older man took his plate away and noticed that he had eaten sparingly.

"My name is Custos" the old man began as he walked back to where Squall was sitting.

"I have been in this place, since time began" he continued.

"Why" Squall asked.

"Because that is the way of things, time is precious and as such it needs to be looked after" Custos said.

"Can you help me" Squall said.

"Of course, but are you willing to pay the price" Custos said cryptically.

Squall looked up at Custos, little did this man know what price Squall would be willing to pay to return to a place and a person he longed to see again.

"Name it" Squall said determinedly.

Custos looked at the young man in front of him, he had only dared hope things would go this well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave then.**

Custos shuffled about moving things although in truth he was doing things only for the benefit of the young seed. He had no need to look for the things he would need for the next part of his plan, but he didn't want the younger man to know how long he had been waiting for this.

"Very well, shall we begin" Custos said as Squall walked to join him.

"Yes" Squall answered.

"Firstly I have things to show you, things you must see if you are to return" Custos said.

"What kind of things" Squall asked.

"I must show you why you must do as I ask" Custos answered.

Squall looked at the globe the man pointed to, he watched as suddenly a picture began to emerge from it. However what he saw in this image rattled him to his very soul.

There in the globe was Garden but it wasn't as Squall remembered, it had been completely destroyed by something more powerful than Squall could imagine.

"NO THIS ISNT TRUE" Squall shouted.

"Indeed its not but it could be" Custos said as he waved at the globe and the picture changed.

This time Squall looked on in horror as one by one he saw the people he cared about being killed. First Quistis, then Irvine, then little Selphie and finally Zell each of them cut down by an unseen man wielding a Gunblade.

"NOOOOO" Squall screamed as he watched the horrifying images.

Once again the images changed and if Squall had thought that he couldn't see anything more horrifying than what he had already seen, then he had been wrong. He watched as he saw the woman he loved being viciously attacked by the same unknown man.

"STOP IT, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP" Squall screamed at Custos.

"I cannot, only you have the power to do that, you must look, you must see" Custos said.

"Only then will you know how to avoid this" Custos said directing Squall to once again look at the globe.

Reluctantly Squall forced himself to do as the other man asked, he had thought he had seen the worst of it but once more he was wrong. He looked as the blade entered through the heart of his angel and yet that was still not the end. He heard her scream and watched as the image changed yet again.

"Why Squall Why" Rinoa screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Because I can" Squall Leonheart said as he pulled the blade from her dead body.

Squall stood silent, he had no words, he was in fact beyond any sort of rational thought process at this very moment. He could only look on in horror as he watched the images change to each of his friends deaths. He watched as he saw himself kill them all one by one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave then.**

Custos watched as the young seed began to cry, things were going so according to plan that he had to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"This can be stopped right" Squall said loudly,

"All of this, it doesn't have to happen right" he added.

"Of course, you have the power to make all of this just a dream" Custos said.

"How, what do I have to do" Squall said.

"Anything, whatever it takes, just tell me I'll do anything" Squall said.

Custos walked past the man and once again to the globe on his desk, he again motioned for Squall to join him.

"First you must know your past, before we can change your future" Custos said as he waved over the globe yet again,

Squall watched with apprehension as the globe once again began to show an image, he really didn't want to see anymore but to stop the horror he had just witnessed there was nothing he would not do. So he watched as he saw the same woman that he had seen when Ellone sent him back in time. He watched as he saw the woman give birth to a baby boy.

"The woman is Raine Leonheart, she is your mother" Custos said.

Squall looked on as the image showed the woman with a man who he already knew as Laguna Loire. He watched and he could see how much in love these two people were, he watched as he saw the little girl run towards them with a smile on her face.

"Sis" he said softly.

"That man is your father" Custos said causing Squall to turn and look at him.

"My father is dead, he left me" Squall said angrily.

Custos just pointed to the screen and watched as the image changed, there were now Eastharian soldiers running thru Winhill. He pointed to Squall and forced him to look as Ellone was kidnapped by these soldiers. The image changed again as he saw Laguna and Raine standing outside the inn.

"I'll bring her back Raine I promise" Laguna said.

"I know, I love you Laguna" Raine said as she moved closer to him.

"I love you too" he said as he kissed her softly,

Squall watched as Laguna left the village, he watched as his mother began to cry. He looked as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Come back to us" Raine said as she turned to go into the inn.

"I need to tell you about our baby" she said softly as a tear fell from her eye.

Squall looked on his own eyes full of tears, he didn't know, his father didn't know. All his life Squall had believed he had been abandoned because no one cared about him but now finally it began to make sense to him. He had been loved by his mother and his father hadn't known that she had been carrying his child. He had left to bring Ellone home and while he was gone Squall had been born.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**???? Now**.

Squall could see the outcrop of the cave in the distance, he hoped that once again he would be given the chance to put things right. As he closed the distance to the cave he looked around for the man who had given him the answers he sought last time. His mind was filled with the idea that somehow Custos may be able to help him yet again.

"Custos" he shouted as he reached the cave.

"Custos" he shouted even more loudly.

There was no answer to his cry and yet again Squall could feel the strength and hope he once held so dear beginning to leave him. He had thought that if he could find this place then maybe just maybe he could keep a promise he had made. As he sat on the rocks outside the cave he began to think that this time he would not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave then**

Squall looked as once again the images of the globe began to change, he watched as he saw his friends. He saw Zell standing in the library with a beautiful blond girl, he heard as Zell asked this girl Jessica out and it made him smile. He watched as the image changed to Dr. Kadowki and another small woman he vaguely remembered as her assistant lookeing at a dark haired girl in a bed in the infirmary.

"Will she be all right" Laura asked the doctor.

"Yes she will Laura she just needs some rest" the doctor replied as she brushed Rinoa's hair from her face.

Squall watched as Cid stood in the communications room, he watched as the tall blond figure of Quistis walked in and could see the look in her face.

"Any News sir" Quistis asked the headmaster.

"No Instructor I'm afraid not, Davis has been working all night communicating with the various teams trying to find Squall" Cid said sadly.

Squall watched as Irvine held Selphie in his arms he could see how sad the young girl was and how much Irvine was trying to comfort her. He saw her smile and for the first time he realised that a simple thing such as a smile could make people feel better.

"Because that's what you wanted to do before all this, because it's what we should do for him, but mainly because He wouldn't want us to forget who we are" Irvine said..

"Yeah your right Irvy he wouldn't" she said.

As they stood there looking at the quad Selphie turned to the red haired cowboy beside her and said "Thanks Irvy".

"For what" he asked.

"For making me realise who I am and what I am and for making me realise that life goes on".

"Your welcome" he said.

"Irvy I still miss him you know" Selphie said sadly.

The cowboy turned and put his arms around the smaller girl and said "me too sweetheart, me too".

He watched as the globe changed to Easthar's presidential office, he saw his father arguing with Odine.

"I said your to work on nothing else and that's a damn order" Laguna said,

He watched as the scientist stormed from the room his annoyance clear for all to see, he saw his Sis enter and once again he thought that he missed her very much,

"Uncle do you think we'll find him" Ellone asked.

"Don't worry Ell, we'll find him I promise" Laguna said as he held the girl in his arms.

He looked as the beautiful dark haired girl lay in his bed, he saw that she was wearing one of his white t-shirts and he heard the words that came from her mouth.

"Squall I need you, please come back to me" he heard her say.

Squall turned from the globe and looked Custos straight in the eye, walking over to the man he held out both his hands.

"Whatever it takes, just do it, please do it now" Squall said as Custos began to smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave then.**

Custos walked to the back of the cave and picked up the two things he needed to complete his plans. He had hoped that Squall would willingly help him and it couldn't have worked out better for him than it had.

"We are ready" Custos said.

"Thank Hyne" Squall said as he quickly walked to the other man.

"Very well then we shall begin" Custos said as he placed the white crown on Squall's head.

"Are you completely sure this will work" Squall asked,

"If you are willing to give up all the hate and anger in your heart then it will" Custos said.

Squall nodded and Custos began to move his hands around before he switched the blue switch beside him. The machine quickly began to start up and Squall could feel the vibrations through the crown as it began to do what it was designed for. In a mere matter of minutes Squall would fell like a completely different person. No longer would his anger and hatred be the controlling emotions of his life. Custos smiled as the machine whirred, very soon he would have all he had waited so long for.

"Is it working" Squall asked.

"Yes, Yes it is" Custos said as the machine came to an abrupt stop.

"How do you feel" Custos asked.

"I…I'm not sure, I don't feel any different" Squall said.

"In time you will" Custos said.

He walked over to Squall and removed the white crown, he already could see the difference even if Squall could not. As he placed the crown on the table, he picked up the second of the objects he needed. Walking back to Squall with the syringe in his hand, he looked down at the dark haired seed and waited for Squall to give him his permission.

"Do it" Squall said as Custos began to draw the blood from his arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**???? Now.**

Squall entered the cave, he could feel there was something different about this place. Unlike the last time he had been here, this time it felt as if no one had been here in a very long time. Squall walkedtheback of the cave to find that it was as he had feared completely empty.

"What the hell" he said as he looked around in complete astonishment.

He could see that it was the same cave he had been in before, he recognised the architecture completely. He sat down on the rocks and looked around once more, as he looked he heard a sound from the front of the cave. Reaching down to his side he realised that Lionheart wasn't there and despite himself he smiled.

"Now your not there" he said as he began to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave then.**

Squall watched as Custos placed the syringe beside the crown on the table, he felt a little woozy but he was ready for whatever was next. Raising himself slowly from the seat he walked over to the table and looked on as Custos began to turn to face him.

"Is that it, am I done now" Squall asked.

"Yes, you have paid the price I asked" Custos said.

"And now you'll send me home" Squall asked hopefully.

"As I promised, a bargain was struck and a price paid" Custos said as he urged Squall to follow him.

The two men walked towards the front of the cave, Squall behind Custos this time. He had no idea why his blood was so important to this man and he really didn't care. He would be going home, he would see his friends again, he would see his angel and for Squall that was much more important to him.

"You understand that you will be different" Custos said as they left the cage.

"Not really" Squall said truthfully.

"You have given up your hate and your anger, you have seen things no one alive has seen" Custos said.

"By doing this you have altered not only your future but the futures of the people you care about" Custos added.

"So what I saw in the globe, that won't happen now right" Squall asked hopefully.

"No that was done by someone full of anger and hatred" Custos said and smiled at the young man beside him.

Squall breathed a huge sigh of relief, he would be going home he would keep a promise he had made to the woman he loved. They reached a small clearing just outside the cave as they got there Custos turned to Squall and began to speak.

"I will open the gateway, but only you can cross to the other side" he said.

Squall reached his hand out to the older man who looked at him with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Thank you for all of this" Squall said as Custos shook his hand.

"No thank you" Custos replied as he let go of his hand and pointed in front of him.

Squall walked to where Custos pointed and turned and smiled at the other man, he felt he owed this man a debt he couldn't repay.

"When you see the feathers begin to fall, then remember the place and the person you wish to see" Custos said.

"Feathers" Squall asked.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying that time flies" Custos said as they both began to laugh.

"Your kidding right" Squall said still laughing.

"I wish" Custos said as he began to move his arms around.

"I call upon" Custos began.

"Time itself" Custos continued.

"To open up" he added.

"And set him free" He finished.

Squall watched as the sky became brighter than he had ever known it could be, he looked around and saw millions of white feathers fall to the ground and he remembered the words he had once spoken.

I'll be here…..

I'll be waiting…..for you

So If you come here……

You'll find me……..

I promise.

As he felt the air around him get heavy he hoped that he would see his beautiful angel once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**???? Then**.

Custos watched as the man disappeared into the void he had created. He had waited more lifetimes than he cared to remember for this chance and finally his patience had paid off. As he walked back to the cave he actually whistled, he had almost everything he needed to finally be free from this prison. The young man was strong and he needed that strength for the final act that would win his freedom. He walked into the cave and picked up the two objects on the table, in one hand he had the mans dna and in another his strength.

"Soon it will be my time" he said as he began to laugh loudly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The orphanage then**

He tried to get his bearings as quickly as he could, however it's said that in times of crisis people's emotions usually come to the fore. Squall Leonheart had usually been the exception to that rule, but this time it was different. This time he was as vulnerable to his emotions as anyone else and for the first time in his life he gave into them. There was one thing he wanted more than anything in the world, one person he needed to see. So just as when he had been a child and had called out for the person who meant the most to him when his sis had left, this time he did the same.

"RINOA, RINOA, WHERE ARE YOU" he shouted louder than he had ever shouted before.

"RINOA" he shouted again.

Then as the light cleared he saw her, he saw his beautiful angel and for the first time in his life Squall felt happy. As they ran towards each other Squall silently thanked Custos for the chance he had given him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**???? Now.**

Squall quietly got up from where he had been sitting in the cave, the noise outside was getting louder and despite the fact that he was unarmed. Squall did as any soldier would he prepared himself to face whatever it was that would come through the entrance. He stood there and waited, he knew by now that Custos was long gone and despite himself he was a little curious about who or what now resided here. As he looked towards the front of the cave however he noticed that the light was fading. As the light began to clear Squall moved towards the front of the cave, whatever was coming he felt ready to face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok firstly the reason I put this chapter up so quickly is well 1. I had finished it before I thought I would and 2. I'm away in Vegas next week so I figured I'd put this up now and the follow up when I got back.

A/N: Just who exactly is Custos and why was so eager to take things from Squall. Who is coming to meet Squall in the cave and what do they have in store for our favourite gunblader. Well these questions will all be answered in the next chapter Lost in Time Part Two. So I hope your still reading and if you get a chance please review.


	20. Lost in Time Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing, not final fantasy, not Square Enix, not even the damn chair I'm sitting in as I write this. I tried in vain to win one of the above on a recent trip to Vegas and guess what. Nothing, nada, zip that's what, I mean seriously there are no winners in Vegas just silly peeps who can't quite face the fact that they are losers. Well no more I tells ya, I am a loser and damn proud of it, so don't bother suing cos I have nothing left to lose.

**A/N: **Thanks again to anyone who's taken the time to read this little story and of course to those who reviewed as always an even bigger thanks. To Mieka, Acho111, Sayuri21, Triple e, Ms .Jones, NanoMecca, Seymour Guado, Leontillybalambgirl and KHfreak1992 thank you all so much. Special thanks as always to Alex (the best damn writer there is) and To Hannahkins whose ability to make me laugh and keep me sane is fast approaching legendary status. Now without further ado I give you Chapter 20, Lost in Time Part Two.

_Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? That the luckiest man who walks upon this earth is the one who finds... True love- Gary Oldman as Dracula._

**Lost in Time Part Two**.

**The cave now.**

Squall looked at the figure who entered the cave with a mixture of shock and surprise on his face. As he watched the beautiful woman walk towards him, he hoped that this woman would have the answers to the questions that were rolling around his mind. As she got closer Squall began to see how beautiful she really was. Her long flowing red hair was as vivid as the brightest flame. Her eyes were greener than anything he had ever seen but it was her height which struck Squall most. As she reached him he could see that she was at least one full foot taller than Squall himself. She looked at him and before he had a chance to speak she herself began to talk.

"Time" the red haired woman said.

"……."

"Time" she repeated.

"What" Squall said his voice full of confusion.

"Time" she said again a little more loudly.

"Can you help me" Squall asked.

"Time" she said even more loudly.

Squall looked at the woman, he had so many unanswered questions and felt this woman would be able to answer at least some of them.

"Time" she said again her voice booming.

"There's never enough" Squall said.

"Time" the woman repeated.

"Wounds all heals" Squall said.

"Time" the woman said once more.

"Ends" Squall said.

The woman smiled as she looked at the man in front of her, finally he had said what she wanted to hear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave then.**

Custos stood beside the machine and placed the two items inside. He pressed the button in front of him and the machine whirred into life bringing a smile to his face. The irony of the situation he was now in was something only Custos could appreciate, after almost a millennia of waiting he was now faced with another wait. Although this time it would only take a matter of minutes. He watched as the machine worked on the two items he had taken from the Seed. After a few more minutes of watching the machine began to slow down. Custos moved closer to the machine and once again pressed a button on the front, he watched as the door to the machine opened.

"Where am I" the scarred man said as he fell to the floor.

"All in good time" Custos said as he reached down to take the man's hand.

"All in good time, Tempest" Custos said as he helped the man up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave now.**

Squall walked over to the two seats the woman was standing in front of, as impatient as he was he felt that this woman would not appreciate being rushed.

"Please sit down" the woman said.

Squall did as he was asked and watched as the woman walked slowly to the other seat, every movement she made was deliberate and Squall found the grace with which she moved surprisingly comforting.

"I'm sure you have many questions and I will answer them all but first I have one of my own" the woman said.

"Ok" Squall answered.

"How did you know" she asked.

Squall looked at her, the question was one he himself had been pondering since he had found himself back in this place.

"The feathers" he answered finally.

The woman smiled as she sat down herself, this man had done something no one alive had managed not once but twice. Not only that but he had learned things that only someone like her should know.

"Then shall we begin" the woman said as she smiled at Squall.

Squall despite himself breathed a huge sigh of relief, he felt that not only would this woman help him but that maybe just maybe he would see his angel once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave then.**

Tempest paced around the cave as he waited for the man to return, his impatience was starting to get the better of him when suddenly he heard the man behind him.

"Where the hell am I" Tempest said angrily.

"You are here" Custos said smiling.

"And just exactly where is here" Tempest asked as he stormed away from Custos.

"You are in time itself" Custos said.

Custos watched as the man lashed out and kicked the chair in front of him, it brought a smile to his face. This was more than he had even dared to hope for, this man was for lack of a better word just perfect.

"Sit down and I'll tell you a tale" Custos said.

Tempest despite the fact that sitting down was the last thing on his mind did as the other man asked.

"How would you like to own the world" Custos said.

"What" Tempest said incredulously.

"I said how would you like to own the world" Custos repeated.

"I think I would actually like that very much" Tempest said as they both began to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave now.**

Squall and the woman sat in momentary silence, both of them just staring at each other. As he looked at the woman he noticed something that had escaped his attention earlier, the woman wore a silver chain around her neck. He had seen Custos wear an almost exact replica of that chain however there was one big difference. The woman's chain had five silver objects hanging from it.

"You've seen my chain before" the woman asked as she noticed where Squall was looking.

"Once, but it was different" Squall answered.

"Different" the woman questioned.

"Yeah, the charms were missing" Squall replied.

The woman looked at Squall, she was surprised that he had remembered what to others may have been mundane details.

"So what should I call you" Squall asked noticing that the woman seemed somewhat distracted.

"Names are such irrelevant things and mine is no different" the woman replied.

"However since you asked you can call me Marcella" the woman said.

"Ok Marcella it is then" Squall said and smiled at her.

Despite herself the woman smiled back, something about this young man intrigued her.

"The man you met before, what did he tell you about himself" Marcella asked.

"He told me he was the keeper of time" Squall answered.

"And you believed him" she asked cryptically.

"I had no reason not to" Squall answered.

"Well then I think its time you learned the truth, don't you" Marcella said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave then.**

Tempest listened as Custos explained to him about where he was and how he got here.

"You are for lack of a better word a clone" Custos said.

"A clone, what the hell are you talking about" Tempest asked.

"You are the means to an end, you will provide a valuable service and for this I shall reward you beyond your dreams" Custos said.

"What the hell are you talking about" Tempest said angrily.

"There are some items that you need to get for me, some enemies that you need to dispose of" Custos said.

"And why exactly would I do any of this" Tempest asked.

"Because that is why I created you" Custos answered.

Tempest looked at the older man, even though he hated hearing the words the man was saying, inside he knew that Custos spoke the truth.

"Very well, what have I to do" Tempest said resignedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave now.**

Squall sat and watched as the woman played with the charms on her chain, every movement she made was precise and deliberate and he felt that most were for his benefit.

"The man you met lied to you" Marcella said.

"No he helped me, he sent me home" Squall said loudly.

"Everything he told you, everything he showed you was nothing more than an illusion" Marcella said.

"Why" Squall asked.

"He needed you to believe" Marcella said.

"Believe what" Squall asked.

"Believe everything" Marcella answered.

Squall looked closely at her as she spoke these words, he tried to remember anything about Custos that would prove her wrong. He found it hard to believe that Custos had lied to him (he helped me he thought to himself) before he once again heard Marcella speak.

"We are the keepers of time" Marcella began.

"We were there when they created the very earth you walk upon and we will be there when that earth is destroyed" she continued.

"Throughout time there have been many people who tried to bring that eventuality about, I believe you yourself helped stop one of them" Marcella said.

"Ultimecia" Squall said.

"Yes, the sorceress who dared to believe she could defeat time itself" Marcella said.

"But if you are the keepers of time, then why in the hell didn't you try to stop her" Squall said angrily.

"Because she was never a threat, what we face now threatens not only your world but ours as well" Marcella said.

"Custos" Squall asked.

"Yes" Marcella answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave then.**

Custos looked at the man as he paced backwards and forwards in the cave, although he was physically exactly the same as the Seed whose blood he had been created from. Mentally this man was as different from him as chalk was from cheese, there was no compassion or reasoning in this man. Custos once again smiled to himself, a man without compassion was exactly the type he needed.

"Are you gonna tell me or just stand around smiling all bloody day" Tempest asked angrily.

"Very well, there are five silver objects that I need you to find for me" Custos said.

"And where in the bloody hell am I supposed to find these objects" Tempest said.

"Oh don't worry about that, I know exactly where they are" Custos said.

"The thing is that there are others looking for these objects, your job is to make sure that you and you alone find them" Custos continued.

"And after I find them" Tempest asked.

"Oh why then I need you to kill someone" Custos said and laughed.

"Someone in particular of can I just pick someone random" Tempest said as he too laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave now.**

Squall looked at the woman's face as she said Custos's name, he could see a fleeting emotion that he couldn't quite place.

"He was one of us" Marcella said answering Squall's unanswered question.

"What happened" Squall asked.

"We have a great responsibility and with that responsibility comes a great power" Marcella said.

"Unfortunately some people decided that the power they held gave them a free slate to use it anyway they wished" Marcella said sadly.

"Many of my kind lost their lives in the battle between those who followed a power hungry tyrant name Custos diAlmedia and those who believed we were guardians and nothing more" Marcella continued.

"Finally one of our number a very brave young keeper named Lionheart managed to rip the charms from Custos's neck thereby removing the source of his power" Marcella said.

"Lionheart" Squall said in surprise.

"Yes, this name means something to you does it not" Marcella said.

"It's the name of my gunblade" Squall answered.

"I know" Marcella said before adding.

"Custos and his followers were defeated, most of them were allowed to return to what they had been before" Marcella said.

"Custos however was banished, doomed to forever look at time but to never be a part of it" Marcella said.

"Until you came along" she continued.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave then**.

Custos walked towards the globe on the desk before motioning for Tempest to join him. He waved his hand over the globe before directing Tempest to look at the scene in front of him. Tempest watched as the two people stood on the balcony, the fact that one of them was the spitting image of himself didn't surprise him. As he watched the shooting star fly across the sky Tempest looked on and knew exactly who Custos wanted dead. He listened as his mirror image and the girl began to speak.

"Just like the night we met" she said to him.

"Yes I remember" he said and reached out to take her hand again.

Did you make a wish that night" she asked.

"Yes and it came true" he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Mine too" she replied as the kiss became more passionate.

"Rin" he said breaking the kiss.

"There's something I need to tell you" he continued.

"Ok" she answered feeling a little apprehensive.

"Rin I…I love you" he said nervously.

"What" she said back to him unable to believe she thought she heard him say.

"Rinoa I love you" he said more determinedly this time.

"You….I….Squall I love you too" she said back to him as she grabbed him.

"You do" he said, this time he was the one who couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes more than anything in the world" she said before he silenced her with a kiss.

Tempest looked on at the scene and wondered if the girl too was part of Custos's agenda.

"What about the girl" Tempest asked.

"Whether or not you kill the witch I'll leave up to you" Custos said.

"Although the place where they are, the so called Garden well that you must destroy" Custos added.

"And when I do this, then what" Tempest asked.

"Why then my dear Tempest, the world and everything in it shall be yours" Custos said as the scarred man began to smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave now.**

Marcella got up from the seat and walked away from the young man, she could see he was trying to come to terms with what she had told him and decided to give him all the time he needed. She was surprised when the young man got up as quickly as she had and even more surprised with how quickly he asked his question.

"Ok so how do we fix this" Squall asked.

"My, My you are eager aren't you" Marcella said and smiled at him.

"Very well then, these charms you see on my necklace" Marcella said as she took one of the charms between two of her finger.

"They are the source of all our power and what allows time to move unaffected" she continued.

"To stop Custos you must first remove the charms from around his neck" She said.

"Ok, so where exactly do I find him" Squall asked.

"That I do not know" Marcella said.

"He is no longer here and despite every effort we have made to find him we have been so far unsuccessful in our endeavours" She added.

"But we feel that in time he will come to you, which is the reason we changed the timeline and allowed you to once more be brought here" Marcella said.

"So I was right then" Squall said.

"Yes although we hoped that you would realise what the feathers meant. Some of us were sure that you would not" Marcella said and smiled at him.

"You showed great courage in accepting that you were to die though and justified every ounce of faith I felt in you" Marcella said.

"I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing" Squall said.

"Then may I ask why you followed it through to the end" Marcella asked.

"Do you believe in true love" Squall said.

Marcella smiled once more at the young man, little did he know how much his answer pleased her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave then.**

Tempest followed the man outside, he had shown him so many things and promised him even more. Although a part of him didn't believe everything the man said another part just didn't care. If this man wanted him to kill someone who looked just like him then fine. If he was supposed to destroy this place called Garden then that too was fine and if he had to find five stupid silly silver objects then he would do that too. The only thing Tempest needed to know was whether or not Custos would deliver on his promise.

"When I do these things you ask how do I know you'll fulfil your end of the bargain" Tempest said as they walked along a dusty road.

"Why is my word not good enough" Custos said sarcastically.

"In a word no" Tempest said.

"The simple fact is that well you don't" Custos said.

"But let me just say this, I have no need of that world or anything in it once you do as I ask" Custos continued.

"So to give it to you means no more to me than to wave or smile" Custos said as he did both.

Tempest looked at the man and could see a strange sense of logic in what he said, if he had no need of the world then there was no need for him to deny Tempest of his reward.

"Very well, I shall do as you ask" Tempest said.

"I never had any doubt that you would" Custos said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave now**.

Squall sat alone on the chair beside the fire, Marcella had left a few moments earlier and it gave him some time to organise the thoughts that were racing through his mind. As he sat there as usual his mind was brought back to his angel, everything he had done had been with her in mind. He hoped she had taken comfort in the letter he had written, he hoped that she had taken his words and meaning in the way he wanted. But mostly he hoped that any pain he had caused her would be worth it in the end.

"You miss her" Marcella said as she walked back into the cave.

"More than anything in the world" Squall answered.

"What is it like to feel such a thing" Marcella asked.

"Rinoa is my reason for being" Squall answerd.

"Everything I am is because she made me so" he continued.

"Without her I am nothing, I am nowhere" Squall added.

"And with her" Marcella asked.

"Anything is possible" Squall said smiling.

Marcella looked at the young man in front of her, Custos had taken what he felt was the man's greatest strengths but he had been a fool. For to see this man and not know where his strength came from required such a lack of understanding that she couldn't help herself smile back at him.

"She must be someone really special" Marcella said still smiling at him.

"Rinoa is more than I ever dared hope for and much more than I ever deserved, special doesn't even come close to describing her" Squall said.

"Then why don't you" Marcella said.

"Huh" Squall said confusedly.

"Describe her, we have time before we are ready and I would very much like to know about her" Marcella asked.

"I don't really have the words, I mean……" Squall stuttered.

"Try" Marcella asked.

"She has more strength in her than anyone I have ever known and yet she has more gentleness and compassion than I can begin to comprehend" Squall said.

"She is more beautiful than the sweetest flower I've ever seen and yet its not her beauty that anyone who meets her would remark upon" he added.

"For its her heart that shines more brightly than any star in the sky, its her heart that gives me strength when I feel weak and hope when I feel hopeless" he said.

"Why" Marcella asked.

Squall smiled at the woman in front of him, he had surprised himself with how freely the words had come from his lips but the reason he smiled was he finally had realised something about himself.

"Because she opened her heart and made a place inside for me" Squall said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**???? Then.**

Custos and Tempest walked in silence to the spot where Custos had sent Squall back to his world. What Custos was about to do would require every last bit of magic he had. In all his time stuck in this place Custos had learned something that if the Keepers knew would rock them to their very core. They thought that without their precious charms that time could not be altered. What Custos was about to do would show that they were very wrong. He had found that with a great deal of magic it was possible to alter time by a small amount and now he was about to prove it.

"You know what must be done" Custos said.

"Yes" Tempest said.

"When you kill Leonheart you must do exactly as I told you" Custos said.

"What if he wont fight me" Tempest said.

"Oh he'll fight, he wont win but he will fight" Custos said and laughed.

"How can you be so sure" Tempest asked.

"That is of no importance, what is important is that you must use his sword and say the words" Custos said.

"I know, use his swords, say the words, destroy Garden yada, yada, yada" Tempest said sarcastically.

"Do not provoke me, you'll find my patience goes only so far" Custos said angrily.

Tempest looked at the older man and for the first time in his very short life felt an emotion other than hate, for the first and last time in his life Tempest felt what it was like to be afraid.

"I meant no disrespect" Tempest said his voice shaky.

"As I am sure you did not" Custos said and smiled at the younger man.

"Do as I ask and we both shall have what he want" Custos said.

"As you command" Tempest said and walked to the spot that Custos directed him to.

The sky suddenly grew dark as Custos waved his hand in the air, Tempest watched as the man said some words out loud and waited to be sent back into the not too distant past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave now.**

Marcella readied herself for the final part of the tale she had to tell the young man, everything she had seen from him so far had convinced her that she had been right. The others had called her a fool and told her that this man did not deserve to be saved, he had caused the situation they were now in they had said. But Marcella had convinced them that without his help this time Custos would be unable to be stopped. He had been used by Custos and if he had any fault in that it was because of his desire to get back to the woman he loved. As she looked at the young man she felt that if that was a fault then it was one that was worth any price.

"You understand what he took from you" she asked readying herself for the final test.

"Yes, kinda" Squall answered.

"And you know what he did with it" she asked.

"He used it to create another me" Squall said.

"Yes, he needed what he took from you to create a different version of you, one more likely to help in whatever he has planned" Marcella said.

"How did he get you to willingly hand over those parts of yourself" she asked.

"He showed me the end of everything I love, my friends, my home," Squall said.

"He showed me her death and the fact that I was the cause of it" he added.

"You understand what he showed you wasn't true" Marcella said.

"Yes, I do now" Squall said.

"And you understand that to beat him, you must become who you once were" Marcella asked.

Squall looked at the woman with a look that she found hard to register, she wasn't sure if it was resignation or horror on his face and it disturbed her.

"I cant" Squall said.

"Why not" Marcella asked.

"Because who I was is not who I need to be, who I am is the man Rinoa fell in love with and no matter what the cost, that is one price I am not willing to pay" Squall said.

"Then we have failed" Marcella said.

"No" Squall said loudly.

"That Squall Leonheart could not defeat Custos but this one can" Squall said.

Marcella smiled at the young man once again, he had passed this test and the happiness she felt at this was greater than any she had felt before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The cave then.**

Custos arrived back at the cave, he had sent Tempest back in time and it had taken every bit of strength he had. As he walked to the back of the cave he could feel his body becoming weaker. Yet his sprit had never felt stronger, this time he felt that nothing could stop him. He had waited so long for the chance to be free and she had come so close to releasing him. But that stupid boy had stopped her and as he thought about it he could feel the rage inside himself begin to rise. When he had seen him the first time it took every bit of his will not to kill him on the spot. To see the man who killed the woman he loved had almost cost Custos to forget about his freedom. But in the end his desire to be free had beaten his desire for revenge, so he had taken what he needed and soon he would not only be free but he would avenger Ultimecia's death as well.

"For you my love, all for you" Custos said as he lay down to regain his strength.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**???? Now.**

Squall walked slowly behind Marcella, his destination a place he had visited mere weeks ago. As he walked he couldn't help but smile, he had once again been given a second chance and this time he would make sure he made the chance count.

"Why are you smiling" Marcella asked although she too had a smile on her face.

"I think I just realised something" Squall said.

"What" Marcella asked.

"Time is precious, you have to make every second count" Squall said.

Marcella then did something she hadn't done in a long time, she actually began to laugh. No one had been able to make her laugh since a certain keeper named Lionheart almost a milennia ago.

"Whats so funny" Squall asked.

"You" Marcella said laughing louder now.

"I know, I'm always telling people that" Squall said laughing too.

The two people arrived at their destination and Marcella looked at the young man in front of her.

"You ready" she asked.

"As I'll ever be" Squall answered.

Marcella took her necklace off and held the five charms in her hand, closing her eyes she pictured the place and the time she wanted and as Squall looked on the sky became dark and the feathers began to fall.

"Good luck and say hello to Rinoa for me" Marcella said and winked at Squall.

"Thank you and I think I'll be saying a lot more than hello" Squall said and winked back at her.

The sky suddenly changed and became brighter and then almost as quickly it returned to its normal colour. Marcella watched as the young man faded from her view before she turned and began to get ready to return to the rest of the keepers. As she walked away from the spot she couldn't help but think about the young man and the woman he loved.

**A/N: **so now we know how Tempest came to be and who Custos is. So does this mean that Squall is now back and if so how will people react?. Where is Custos? Is he free? And who exactly are the keepers of time and why cant they seem to stop Custos's plan? Well some or none of these questions will be answered in the next chapter so keep on reading and if it aint too much trouble let me know what you think ok.


End file.
